La Destructora de Mundos
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Una nueva clase de Lost Logia aparece, Nanoha y Fate son llamadas para seguir la pista hasta un planeta desconocido. Acción, aventura y magia en situaciones límite. Y Nanofate, aunque de fondo en la trama.
1. El rompe hielos

Nuevo proyecto, para que situéis la época, esta historia se situaría entre A´s y StrikerS, teniendo Nanoha y Fate entre unos 16 y 17 años (me ha costado un poco fijar la cronología ^^U). Sin más, espero que os guste ^^.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**LA DESTRUCTORA DE MUNDOS**

**Capítulo 1º.- El rompe hielos**

El _Ice Breaker XV_ avanzaba a velocidad de crucero camino al Mundo no Administrado Número 107; hasta el momento la travesía había sido tranquila, pero según se acercaban hacia su objetivo, la tensión crecía a bordo, la expectación antes de la misión provocaba que la tripulación empezase a sentir cierta ansiedad en la calma que precede a la tormenta. Aunque sólo los escuadrones de asalto escogidos bajarían al planeta, todos sabían de la importancia de lo que habían venido a hacer allí. Así, el rápido y versátil destructor se deslizaba por el Mar Dimensional, mientras en su interior aguardaban el momento de entrar en acción.

—¿Esquirlas?

—Sí, es un tipo de Lost Logia muy inestable capaz de otorgar a su portador un incalculable poder.

Fate, echada en la litera de su pequeño cuarto, recordaba la conversación que Nanoha, Hayate y ella habían mantenido con Chrono hacía ya una semana en su casa de Uminari; la primavera se abría sobre los árboles de la ciudad y tan sólo llevaban un mes de clases en el instituto, era su último año y todo apuntaba a que iban a faltar bastante pronto.

—Siento pediros esto ahora que habéis empezado el curso…

—No es culpa tuya, Chrono, es nuestro trabajo, si me hice Enforcer no fue para quedarme en casa.

—Además, si se trata de Lost Logia no podemos simplemente ignorarlo y tarde o temprano alguna de nosotras sería llamada para ocuparse del caso —comentó Hayate.

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, Chrono-kun —dijo Nanoha.

El almirante y Capitán del _Asura_ sonrió a las tres jóvenes.

—Está bien, os pondré al corriente de toda la situación —abrió varias pantallas en el aire, en la central apareció la imagen de un cristal translucido e informe que giraba sobre sí mismo—. Aún desconocemos su origen, pero lo que es seguro es que combinada con la magia tiene un poder devastador, sin embargo, tal vez debido a su forma imperfecta, es altamente inestable, puede descontrolarse con el más leve roce de energía, así que es un arma de doble filo extremadamente peligrosa. En los antiguos registros de la Biblioteca Infinita hemos encontrado referencias a ella como _La Destructora de Mundos_, con tal sobrenombre podéis haceros una idea de las calamidades que puede desatar.

"Nuestra gente ha recuperado muchas de estas Esquirlas, evitando incidentes, desafortunadamente algunas han escapado a nuestro control y tememos que hayan caído en malas manos.

"Hasta ahora, los magos fuera de la ley no se habían interesado en ellas por su alto riesgo a la hora de manejarlas, pero hemos descubierto cierto movimiento en el mercado negro; todo apunta a que hay un grupo interesado en ellas.

—¿Alguna pista sobre quiénes pueden ser? —preguntó Fate.

—Nada, o han sabido mantenerse en las sombras todo este tiempo o son nuevos en esto. Cómo sea, no hay información sobre ellos. Pero hemos podido seguir una pista fiable hasta uno de los Mundos no Administrados. No sabemos si tienen su base de operaciones allí o han ido a buscar algo, pero es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar.

—Así que nos enviaréis a ese planeta —afirmó Nanoha.

—Sí, pero no a las tres. Hayate, tú y tus guardianes vendréis conmigo en el _Asura_, nos dirigiremos a Kelpi, es uno de los mundos bajo supervisión de la TSAB, allí va a tener lugar una subasta del mercado negro; sabemos que habrá Esquirlas presentes, así que es muy probable que nuestros anónimos _amigos_ se dejen ver.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Y Nanoha y yo?

—Os uniréis a la tripulación del _Ice Breaker XV_, un destructor que viajará tras la pista que os he mencionado. Mientras estéis a bordo deberéis seguir las órdenes del Capitán Lian Demy, que ya tiene experiencia en el campo de la búsqueda de Lost Logia y lucha contra terroristas. En tierra seréis vosotras las que estaréis al mando de dos unidades de rastreo y combate. Vuestra misión es encontrar a los miembros de este grupo que puedan estar en el planeta y arrestarlos para poder interrogarlos. Por supuesto, si encontráis Esquirlas debéis asegurarlas para llevarlas a la Oficina Principal.

—Entendido —asintieron ambas.

—El resto de los detalles los recibiréis a bordo de la nave, así como cualquier información que podamos encontrar. Seréis transportadas a…

El _zip_ de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus recuerdos, devolviéndola al presente.

—Ah, ¿te he despertado, Fate-chan? —Nanoha entró en el cuarto y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa que compartían una carpeta digital.

—No, sólo estaba pensando —Fate se incorporó en la litera y se sentó en el borde—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la tarde hora estándar. ¿Has cenado ya? —La Enforcer negó con un gesto—. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

—No tengo muchas ganas de comer.

—Mmm, ¿qué ocurre? —Nanoha se sentó a su lado, pegando su hombro al de Fate.

—Lo de siempre cuando se trata de Lost Logia, me preocupa la gente inocente que pueda quedar en medio.

—Para eso estamos nosotras aquí, para evitar que cosas malas les ocurran.

—Sí, pero no puedo quitarme esa sensación de que nada resulta fácil cuando nos encontramos con casos de este tipo, sólo espero que no hayan implicado a la gente de ese planeta; según los informes son una civilización poco avanzada y sin ningún tipo de conocimiento mágico o tecnológico. —Se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose en la cama con medio cuerpo fuera de ella.

—Ya veo que no estás muy animada —Nanoha se recostó junto a ella, de costado—. No es el mejor humor para afrontar una misión.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, se me acabará pasando —amagó una sonrisa.

—Entonces vayamos a cenar, no comer tampoco te va servir de nada, salvo para debilitarte cuando más fuerzas te hacen falta —se levantó, tomó de la mano a Fate y tiró de ella hasta sacarla de la cama—. Venga, Fate-chan, te daré una pequeña recompensa si vienes conmigo —sonrió pícaramente, atrayéndola hacia sí y rozando sus labios con los suyos, la rubia respondió y el beso fue haciéndose más profundo.

—Ne, ¿vienes? —volvió a preguntarle al separarse.

—Está bien —acabó rindiéndose Fate. Nanoha sonrió ampliamente y juntas se dirigieron al comedor de la nave; una sala de tamaño medio, donde debían esperar turno a veces para comer, ya que no podía albergar a la totalidad de la tripulación de una sola vez.

Los soldados con los que se iban cruzando saludaban marcialmente al verlas pasar; el Capitán Demy era un hombre estricto, que mantenía una férrea disciplina a bordo de su nave, puede que la juventud de Nanoha y Fate no acabará de convencerlo respecto a sus habilidades y experiencia en acción, pero respetaba sus rangos dentro del ejército y la Administración a la que todos servían.

—El ambiente en el _Asura_ era más relajado —comentó Nanoha.

—Hm, todo depende del tipo de capitán, por lo que he podido ver en mis otras misiones a bordo de naves, su carácter influye mucho en la tripulación. Mi hermano es serio, pero la mayoría de la gente del _Asura_ sirvió bajo las órdenes de nuestra madre y se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

No había mucha gente en el comedor, así que pudieron sentarse solas a una de las largas mesas que lo jalonaban.

—Mmm… Lo que daría por comida de verdad —Nanoha removió con desgana y el ceño fruncido la ración de algo parecido a carne en salsa de su plato.

—Acabarás acostumbrándote —rió Fate.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Tenías guardia esta noche, no?

—Sí, cuatro _emocionantes_ horas en el puente de mando. Aunque supongo que es mejor tener una noche tranquila.

—¿Ya quieres entrar en acción? —preguntó divertida.

—No es eso. Es que no me hago a pasar tanto tiempo en una nave, no lo hacía desde los tiempos de… —se cortó en seco al darse cuenta de que acabaría trayendo amargos recuerdos a la chica de ojos dulces que estaba sentada frente a ella.

—Del caso de Precia Testarossa —terminó Fate por ella—. No pasa nada, todas las heridas acaban por sanar con el tiempo, hasta las más profundas. —Sonrió, aunque la sonrisa apenas se reflejó en sus ojos.

Nanoha se maldijo mentalmente por su metedura de pata, por mucho que Fate dijera aquello, la mención a su verdadera madre siempre arrastraba cierta tristeza al fondo de su mirada, como si aún le atormentasen los ecos de su recuerdo. Tiempo, pensó Nanoha, el tiempo y el amor de todos cuantos la querían acabarían por borrar aquel dolor que el nombre de Precia Testarossa traía a Fate.

—Yo creo que lo que me pasa es que echo de menos el cielo abierto —dijo la pelirroja para retomar el tema de la conversación y dejar a un lado los fantasmas del pasado.

—No me extraña, tú adoras volar. Bueno, ya sólo faltan dos días para alcanzar el planeta.

—Sí, aunque eso signifique que empezará la parte difícil…

—O interesante.

—Jaja, eso, la parte interesante de la misión. Y hablando de ello —Nanoha miró alrededor y bajó un poco el tono de voz—, ¿qué opinas de los magos que forman nuestros escuadrones?

—No sabré decirte hasta que entremos en acción, pero parecen competentes, son todos clase B y A, además, se nota que tienen experiencia. ¿Tú que piensas?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. A los que serán nuestros segundos, la Sargento Mayor Aldian y el Cabo Sikes, los conozco, estuvieron en uno de mis cursos. Son competentes y fiables, se adaptan bien a las situaciones adversas y tienen madera de líderes.

—Ojalá no se compliquen demasiado las cosas allí abajo.

—No, no, nada de desanimarse de nuevo, Fate-chan. Pensemos en la misión cuando llegue el momento.

—Está bien.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, no había mucho con lo que distraerse en el puente, ni siquiera el piloto tenía mucho que hacer, ya que la nave mantenía fija su deriva en el espacio. Nanoha exhaló su enésimo suspiro, la cara apoyada en una de sus manos.

—¿Aburrida, teniente? —le preguntó Leon, el veterano oficial de comunicaciones del destructor.

—Un poco sí —sonrió Nanoha—. No hay mucho que hacer.

—Ah, supongo que te divertirías más en tu cuarto, ¿no? —el oficial rió sonoramente al ver el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

—Mou, Leon siempre igual. —No es que todo el mundo a bordo de la nave estuviese al tanto del tipo de relación que Fate y ella mantenían, eran de lo más discretas siempre que se encontraban en público, sin embargo Leon parecía tener un sexto sentido para calar a las personas y sus formas de comportarse, o eso decía él; en fin, la cuestión era que al oficial de cortos cabellos oscuros le habían bastado unas pocas veces de verlas juntas para adivinar cuán profundo era el lazo que las unía.

—Gomen, teniente, pero es que me lo pones demasiado fácil. —Y sí, a Leon le encantaba tomarles el pelo con todo aquello.

—Y aún te preguntas por qué Fate-chan no se deja ver por aquí cuando tú estás de servicio.

—Lo que es una lástima, porque ella se sonroja así como diez veces más que tú —sonrió divertido, ignorando la mirada asesina de la Instructora—. Ah, estaba pensando que será la primera vez que vea en acción a dos de las tres Aces de la TSAB.

—No es para tanto.

—No hay necesidad de ser modestos, teniente, vuestra fama os precede. Hubiese sido aún mejor si la Capitán Yagami también se encontrase aquí.

—Chrono-ku…, el Almirante Harlaown la necesitaba en el _Asura_.

—Ah, el hermano mayor de la Enforcer Testarossa, una vez estuve bajo sus órdenes.

—¿Has estado en el _Asura_?

—Sí, aunque sólo unos días, haciendo una sustitución. Una nave interesante, el _Asura_, tiene una gran fama también, fue un honor servir en ella. Tengo entendido que hicisteis vuestro entrenamiento en ella.

—Así es, parte de él, fueron días divertidos —sonrió recordando los meses que pasaron a bordo de la nave completando su formación.

—Hm, yo no podría definir mis días de instrucción como divertidos —Leon torció el gesto, arrancando una carcajada a Nanoha.

—Supongo que nosotras tuvimos mucha suerte.

Ambos siguieron charlando hasta que la guardia de Nanoha tocó a su fin; se levantó estirándose y deseó buenas noches a los que se quedaban allí.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras y tan sólo se oía la respiración pausada y profunda de Fate. Se cambió de ropa y se echó junto a ella en la estrecha cama, pese a que había una segunda litera, desde el primer día habían decido compartir aquella; Fate se acomodó contra su cuerpo sin tan siquiera despertarse, Nanoha pasó un brazo sobre ella y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

El día antes de alcanzar su objetivo, el Capitán Demy reunió a ambos equipos en la sala táctica de la nave, era el momento de repasar el plan que llevarían a cabo en el planeta.

—Una vez en órbita sobre el mundo —decía con su voz ronca—, el escuadrón Light y el escuadrón Shadow descenderán en dos lanzaderas a la superficie; creemos que será más seguro que teleportarlos a la superficie, ya que parece que las frecuentes tormentas que se desatan allí interfieren las señales. Una vez en tierra se dividirán y rastrearán la zona designada por Inteligencia como lugar más probable en el que se puede encontrar el enemigo. Volverán a reagruparse en las ruinas del sector 27 norte, las coordenadas han sido fijadas en sus dispositivos —señaló a Nanoha y Fate—. Cualquier contacto con el enemigo debe ser reportado a la nave. Recuerden que queremos prisioneros, eviten cualquier tipo de baja. Eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con un gesto.

—Bien, la Segunda Teniente Takamachi estará a cargo de Shadow, su segundo será el Cabo Sikes, mientras que Light será dirigido por la Enforcer Testarossa, secundada por la Sargento Mayor Aldian. Takamachi y Testarossa sellarán cualquier Esquirla que puedan encontrar. Ahora les sugiero que se retiren a descansar, la misión comenzará mañana a las nueve horas estándar. Pueden retirarse.

Las lanzaderas descendían hacia la masa verde oscuro de aquel planeta azotado por constantes lluvias, cuando dejaron atrás los negros nubarrones surcados de relámpagos, un paisaje surcado de colinas y abruptos valles, cubierto de espesos boscajes se abrió ante sus ojos. De repente, varios haces de luz blanquiazul surgieron de la tierra para ir a su encuentro.

—¡Agarraos! —gritó el piloto de la lanzadera en la que viajaba el escuadrón Shadow; Nanoha, sentada a su lado, veía acercarse las luces a una velocidad endiablada.

—Este viaje va a ser movidito —el piloto aferró con fuerza los mandos y la nave comenzó a dar bandazos tratando de esquivar los rayos que rasgaban el aire, al tiempo que seguía descendiendo buscando la seguridad de la cercanía al suelo

—¿Qué ocurre sargento? —preguntó Nanoha al piloto.

—No tengo ni idea, señora, pero dudo que sea buena idea dejarnos alcanzar por esas luces. Temo que es el comité de bienvenida.

—Parece algún tipo de disparo mágico. ¿Cómo lo lleva Light? —No podía ver desde su posición a la otra nave.

—No mejor que nosotros.

Nanoha no aguantó más, quitándose el cinturón y agarrándose como mejor podía a los respaldos de los asientos, echó un vistazo por la ventana lateral; la otra lanzadera había comenzado a alejarse de su posición, sin duda para evitar colisionar con ellos en alguna de sus maniobras evasivas.

—Cinco mil metros —anunció el piloto.

Un haz de luz alcanzó a Ligth, desestabilizando la lanzadera.

—Cuatro mil metros… Todavía podemos lograrlo.

Un segundo rayo impactó en la cabina de la lanzadera, Nanoha sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al ver caer la nave en llamas y sin control.

—Dioses —mustió el piloto, que en seguida volvió su atención a tratar de salvar sus propias vidas, pues los rayos seguían siendo lanzados en su dirección.

—Abre la compuerta trasera —ordenó Nanoha con voz metálica, ausente.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a salir.

—No creo que sea una buena ida, señora.

—No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, simplemente haz lo que te digo.

—Dos mil metros. Lo siento, señora, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos, sólo confiar en que lograrán sobrevivir de algún modo, todos son magos competentes.

Nanoha sabía que el piloto tenía razón, pero le costaba admitirlo; resignada, volvió a sentarse, apretando fuertemente los puños. La otra lanzadera se había perdido de su vista, estrellándose en algún lugar de aquellos extensos bosques.

—Fate-chan… —susurró en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Mil metros… Quinientos metros… Estamos por debajo de su línea de fuego, preparados para aterrizar.

Los disparos enemigos cesaron, perdido su objetivo, y la lanzadera tomó tierra en un pequeño claro. Los ánimos con los que habían comenzado parecían haberse esfumado, pero Nanoha sabía que no podía permitir que eso siguiera así, tenían una misión y más importante aún, camaradas y compañeros a los que rescatar. Así que en cuanto bajaron de la nave, reunió a su equipo, ocho magos contándola a ella misma, y se dirigió a ellos con voz clara y segura, pese al temor creciente que atenazaba su corazón.

—Sé de lo importante de nuestra misión, pero ahora mismo nuestra primera prioridad es encontrar a Light, puede que nuestros compañeros estén heridos y necesiten ayuda, debemos dar con ellos y asistirlos antes de que el enemigo se nos adelante. Una vez nos hayamos reunido con ellos, retomaremos nuestra misión.

—Sí señora —asintieron sus hombres, la confianza recuperada de nuevo.

—Bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Sikes tú liderarás a uno y yo al otro —el cabo asintió—. Nos moveremos en la misma dirección, en paralelo pero separados a la distancia de alcance de nuestras comunicaciones. Dos magos aéreos y dos de tierra por cada grupo. Si voláis hacerlo bajo, siempre por debajo de los árboles, no ofrezcáis ningún tipo de blanco al enemigo, saben que estamos aquí y nos estarán esperando.

—Entendido.

—Sargento Gabriel —Nanoha se dirigió al piloto—, coge el equipo de trasmisión ligero y sigue tratando de comunicarte con el _Ice Breaker_ por radio —ya habían comprobado que la tormenta interfería cualquier tipo de señal. —No puedes quedarte aquí, el enemigo podría dar contigo.

—A la orden, señora, aunque lamentó tener que dejar la nave aquí. Eso sí, esos bastardos no podrán moverla sin esto —un dispositivo inteligente se balanceaba de una cadena en su mano.

—Bien, pongámonos en marcha.

Ambos grupos se internaron en la espesura, siguiendo la dirección en la que la otra lanzadera había caído sin control contra el suelo.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Nota de la Autora**: He decido poner algunos nombres en inglés, tal y como hacen en la serie, de ahí que los escuadrones lleven esos nombres.

Los rangos de Nanoha y Fate están tomados del manga _MSLN StrikerS_, donde se menciona que Nanoha, con 15 años ya es Segunda Teniente. Fate a su vez ya es Enforcer, no tiene rango militar, pero se entiende que el cargo de Enforcer tiene cierta consideración superior.

En cuanto a los rangos de los demás personajes, me he basado en la jerarquía militar del ejército americano (comparándola con la del español, sólo he encontrado una diferencia, por lo que supongo que la mayoría de ejércitos tendrán una jerarquía similar).


	2. Luz

**Capítulo 2º.- Luz**

—Enforcer Testarossa, señora… —una voz lejana parecía llamarla—. Señora… Fate…

Trató de abrir los ojos, sin embargo sólo pudo con el izquierdo, el derecho se negaba a hacerlo, como si algo se lo impidiera, desechando cualquier tipo de conclusión apresurada, enfocó la vista con su único ojo abierto, el rostro borroso que se cernía sobre ella se tornó más claro y nítido.

—Ledri —mustió al reconocer la cara del especialista.

—Por fin has despertado —suspiró el joven castaño—. ¿Tienes algo roto? ¿Puedes moverte?

—Creo que sí —Fate se incorporó con cuidado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero nada parecía roto, seguramente era consecuencia del impacto… El impacto, de repente recordó de golpe todo, el rayo que les alcanzó la primera vez, el piloto gritándoles que se quedarán en la parte trasera de la nave, la compuerta cerrándose y separándoles de él, el segundo impacto y la caída hacia una muerte segura de no haber sido por sus barriers jackets y la barrera que Fate levantó antes de que la nave se estrellase contra el suelo. En algún momento había perdido la consciencia, probablemente en los cientos de tumbos que dieron al saltar de la lanzadera antes de que ésta se precipitase contra los árboles.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su ojo derecho, al retirarla en su guante vio restos de sangre seca.

—Es de un corte en la ceja, nada grave, pero la sangre se ha secado sobre el ojo, por eso no puedes abrirlo. Espera —Ledri le tendió un pedazo de tela mojado en agua—. Los demás…, ni el piloto ni Bedra lo han conseguido —los ojos del joven se empañaron durante unos segundos—, el resto tiene heridas de diferente consideración, pero sobrevivirán, Aldian está encargándose de ello ahora.

Cierto, la sargento mayor tenía dotes para la sanación, Fate esperó que atender a todos sus compañeros heridos no la agotará demasiado. Lamentó ambas muertes y aquello no era más que el principio de la misión.

—¿Alguna noticia de Shadow? —preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiarse la sangre reseca, abrió el ojo derecho, veía perfectamente.

—Nada aún, me temo que estamos fuera de su alcance para comunicarnos con la mente y el equipo de transmisión se estrelló con la lanzadera.

—Más buenas noticias —ironizó la Enforcer. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Baradiche, estaba segura de que lo había invocado, lo localizó apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, probablemente Ledri se había ocupado de él.

Se levantó, sintiendo un latigazo de dolor en la pierna izquierda, pero no dijo nada, seguramente no era más que el efecto del golpe, el especialista la siguió de cerca, solicito a cualquier orden o petición que quisiera hacerle.

—¿Cómo estás, Baradiche? —cogió el dispositivo en sus manos.

—Fine, sir.

—Me alegro.

Comprobado el estado de su compañero, se encaminó a donde Aldian atendía a los otros, las cosas no pintaban tan mal cómo podrían haber sido; los cuatro soldados restantes estaban heridos, pero nada grave, cortes y magulladuras y algún hueso roto, que Aldian trataría de reparar. Lo más difícil sería recomponer sus ánimos, derribados y con dos compañeros muertos, sus miradas estaban apagadas. Un trueno restalló en el cielo y sólo entonces Fate fue consciente de que alguno de ellos había levantado un campo mágico que mantenía la lluvia fuera y a ellos secos, debía haber sido Ledri, de todos era el que parecía más entero y centrado.

—¿Cómo va, Aldian?

—Ya casi he terminado, todos podrán caminar y combatir —contestó la sargento mayor sin dejar de aplicar su poder en el brazo lastimado de Asier, uno de los magos de tierra.

—Entiendo cómo os sentís —Fate miró a cada uno de los siete hombres y mujeres que estaban a su alrededor—, pero no podemos rendirnos, no sería justo para los amigos que hemos perdido. Levantad vuestras miradas y preparaos para marchar, no podemos quedarnos aquí, el humo de la lanzadera acabará por atraer a nuestro enemigo.

Había estado varias veces en el frente de batalla y conocía las palabras que los comandantes decían a sus hombres cuando el ánimo decaía.

Hizo un gesto a Aldian para que se acercará una vez terminará de curar a Asier y se volvió hacia Ledri, de momento sería en ellos dos en quien más se apoyaría, daría tiempo al resto para recomponerse y asimilar lo ocurrido. Aldian se unió a ellos.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es determinar nuestra posición —dijo Fate, al tiempo que activaba la imagen virtual de un mapa, al menos parte de su equipo electrónico aún funcionaba—. El punto de aterrizaje era éste —señaló un marca roja sobre la imagen—, pero no sabría decir dónde hemos caído nosotros respecto a ese lugar.

—Mmm… —Ledri se frotó el mentón—, alguno debería volar y buscar algún punto de referencia con el mapa sobre el terreno.

—Bien, yo lo haré —se ofreció Fate.

—Espera, exponerse de esa manera es demasiado peligroso, no sería bueno que hiriesen a nuestra líder, iré yo —dijo Aldian.

—No, si alguien va correr un riesgo seré yo.

—Lo siento, señora, pero voy a desobedecer esa orden por el bien del equipo, si te hieren o, peor aún, te matan la poca moral que nos queda desaparecerá.

Fate admitió a regañadientes que la joven tenía razón y permitió que fuera ella en su lugar. Aldian se elevó hacia los árboles, el bastón que era su dispositivo aferrado en las manos, cruzó las copas con precaución, la observaron hasta perderla de vista tras el follaje. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras esperaban con la respiración contenida el regreso de la sargento; por fin, cinco largos minutos después, descendió de vuelta, sus ropas chorreando agua. Activó el mapa virtual y señaló varios puntos sobre él.

—He podido ver este grupo de montañas al norte y probablemente este río al sureste, si mis cálculos son correctos, hemos caído a unos cincuenta kilómetros del punto de aterrizaje.

Fate exhaló un quedo suspiro, no era una gran distancia volando, pero de recorrerla así deberían extremar las precauciones, volar siempre bajo la línea de árboles y estar atentos a cualquier señal del enemigo. Y aún había otra cosa a tener en cuenta, Shadow, con Nanoha a la cabeza, les estaría buscando, si ambos grupos se movían corrían el riesgo de cruzarse y no verse. Bueno, pensó, para evitar eso bastaba con tratar de establecer contacto mental con ellos cada cierto tiempo.

—Bien —recorrió con la mirada a su equipo—, avanzaremos hasta encontrarnos con Shadow, volaremos bajo, que cada mago aéreo lleve a uno de tierra. Estad atentos, no sabemos dónde puede esperarnos el enemigo.

—¿Los dejaremos aquí? —preguntó Lya, una de las magas aéreas, refiriéndose a sus compañeros muertos.

—No podemos llevarlos con nosotros —Fate odiaba que fuese así, pero no había nada que hacer. Nadie discutió, sabían que tenía razón.

Listos para partir, se pusieron en marcha. La lluvia incesante les empapó a los pocos minutos, volviendo su vuelo incómodo, los árboles, que crecían apretados, tampoco les facilitaban las cosas y aunque sus heridas más graves habían sido sanadas, la fatiga no tardó en hacer mella en algunos de ellos, sin embargo no se quejaban y seguían avanzando tras Fate, que junto a Aldian, iba en vanguardia, atenta a cualquier señal de peligro.

Aunque la Enforcer distaba de estar mejor que sus compañeros, la pierna le seguía doliendo, pinchazos agudos se repetían continuamente, extendiéndose desde el muslo hasta el tobillo; si estuviesen yendo a pie cojearía notablemente, pero por el momento apretaba los dientes, aguantado como mejor podía los latigazos de dolor.

No llevarían ni diez kilómetros recorridos, cuando el primer proyectil impactó en uno de los árboles cercanos, arrancando fragmentos de corteza; se pararon y descendieron al suelo, donde se ocultaron entre la maleza, activando barreras y escudos que les protegieran, los ojos buscando al enemigo. Fate detectó movimiento entre la floresta frente a ellos, sin embargo no veía a nadie; una ráfaga de disparos llovió sobre ellos, eran tiros a ciegas, que daban a árboles, plantas y rocas, algunos pasaron rozando sus defensas.

—_No pueden vernos —_le llegó a Fate la voz de Aldian. Era cierto, ocultos como estaban, el enemigo no podía ser capaz de determinar su posición exacta.

—_No creo que se arriesguen a venir a por nosotros, pero aún así, cuentan con ventaja, parecen conocer este terreno mejor que nosotros —_dijo a todos. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, una forma de salir de aquella emboscada. Cualquier ataque que requiriera una posición elevada para ser lanzado quedaba descartado, así sólo le quedaba el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero dudaba de si su pierna aguantaría el _Sonic Form_. Además, tenía la sensación de que aquellos proyectiles eran algo distinto a una bala mágica.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos, esta vez más cercanos a acertarles acabó por decidirla por una solución temporal, no le gustaba, pero de momento no tenían otra opción.

—_Vamos a retirarnos_ —comunicó a su escuadrón—. _Aprovecharemos la cobertura que nos brinda el bosque. El enemigo está delante, no ha podido rodearnos aún, debemos movernos ya o nos quedaremos atrapados bajo su fuego._

Todos asintieron y pegados al suelo, con paso lento y sigiloso, fueron retrocediendo, desviándose ligeramente al este, hacia una sucesión de colinas donde los árboles crecían aún más juntos, incluso a la lluvia le costaba llegar al suelo allí. Cuando el estrépito de los disparos quedó distante, aceleraron el paso, internándose en las naves del bosque umbrío, siguiendo un estrecho sendero hecho tal vez por el paso de animales salvajes. No volvieron a volar.

Avanzaban en silencio para no delatar su posición a posibles perseguidores; Ledri volvió a encontrar el rumbo correcto hacia el punto de aterrizaje y ahora su camino discurría por una vieja garganta de roca y tierra, por la que corría un arroyo de agua oscura, que de vez en cuando se veían forzados a cruzar de un lado a otro. La lluvia había amainado y gracias al frondoso techo natural que les cubría, apenas la sentían ahora, sin embargo, de los dos soles de aquel mundo no había ni la más leve señal entre los negros nubarrones. Y en el bosque todo era silencio, ni siquiera se oía el trinar de algún pájaro o los pasos rápidos de animales escabullándose al acercarse ellos.

Fate volvió a intentar contactar con Nanoha, pero sin resultado alguno, aún debían estar demasiado lejos. Cojeaba, la pierna izquierda le dolía cada vez más, Aldian ya se había percatado y preguntado discretamente si necesitaba que la sanase, pero ella había negado con un gesto, necesitaban conservar sus fuerzas y su poder para nuevos enfrentamientos o, ojalá no, heridas peores que la suya. La sargento mayor no volvió a insistir, pero Fate podía sentir su mirada volver a ella y su pierna con frecuencia. Tratando de relegar el dolor a un segundo plano, se concentró en aquello que le había parecido extraño en los proyectiles que usaba el enemigo; por la forma de impactar sobre las superficies físicas no se asemejaban a ninguna clase de bala mágica que hubiese visto, y habían sido unas cuantas a lo largo de su vida como maga, además conocía a cierta pelirroja especialista en ese tipo de disparos. No, había algo distinto en ellos, algo que la inquietaba, pero que era incapaz de determinar por el momento. Tal vez, pensó, fueran las Esquirlas, quizás le otorgaban alguna clase de poder a las balas alterando su naturaleza. Suspiró quedamente, aquello no eran más que especulaciones, nada sabría seguro hasta tener alguno de esos proyectiles en su mano.

Si no fuera por Baradiche y Ledri, haría tiempo que Fate habría perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban caminando, su mente se sumía por momentos en una nube de dolor; sabía que la pierna le iba a fallar de un momento a otro y por eso no se sorprendió cuando cayó al suelo, se volvió hacia el cielo, jadeando, intentando contener los quejidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. El grupo se reunió a su alrededor, en sus rostros se veía la preocupación que sentían por ella.

—Hagamos un descanso —dijo Aldian—. Ledri, Lenko, llevadla hasta ese árbol.

Ambos soldados la tomaron de los brazos y alzándola con cuidado la trasportaron hasta apoyar su espalda contra el tronco nudoso que la sargento había señalado. Fate ni siquiera atinó a quejarse, a decir que podía hacerlo sola, porque realmente no podía, la pierna le ardía, le palpitaba dolorosamente, como si cientos de cuchillas le atravesaran la piel.

Aldian se inclinó junto a ella, mientras los demás se sentaban a unos metros de distancia, dándoles algo de privacidad, ningún soldado quiere ver a su líder herido o debilitado. La sargento palpó su pierna en busca de alguna herida que se les hubiese pasado por alto, pero tan sólo encontró un rasguño en el muslo.

—No hay más… —jadeó Fate—. Es lo único que me hice en la pierna… No entiendo por qué me duele tanto… —apretó los dientes conteniendo un grito, una nueva punzada la recorrió.

Aldian pasó sus manos sobre el rasguño, apretando la carne, Fate creyó que moriría ahí mismo, el dolor se extendió por su cadera y más allá, la vista se le nubló unos segundos, esta vez el grito escapó de sus labios.

—Hay algo bajo la piel —dijo Aldian frunciendo el ceño—. Lo noto al tacto, tal vez un fragmento de metal de la lanzadera, o un pedazo de rama, puede que se esté infectando, aunque de ser así, va muy rápido. Creo que lo mejor será extraerlo.

Fate tragó saliva, no había mejores opciones y el dolor iba a más, puede que acabará desmayándose.

—Adelante —dijo.

—Necesito que liberes la barrier jacket…

Fate devolvió a Baradiche a su forma triangular, que aferró con fuerza en la mano. Aldian sacó un cuchillo de su equipo, al que imbuyó de algún tipo de poder, pues la hoja comenzó a brillar; con cuidado rasgó la pernera del pantalón del uniforme de campo de Fate y se detuvo antes de penetrar la piel.

—Voy a dormir la zona, no sentirás dolor —dijo, mientras que con su mano libre concentraba su poder en la pierna.

Fate dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, el dolor, merced al hacer de la sanadora, se volvió soportable. Cuando Aldian lo creyó oportuno, comenzó a trabajar con el chuchillo, la Enforcer prefirió apartar la mirada, no era agradable ver cómo te hurgan en tu propia pierna. Los minutos parecieron hacerse eternos, pero por fin la sargento anunció que había sacado algo y que le estaba cerrando la herida.

—Aquí está, nunca había visto nada igual —Aldian le tendió aquello que se había alojado en su muslo.

Fate lo cogió en su palma abierta, era un trozo de metal oscuro compactado, surcado de estrías, que alguna vez había tenido punta, pero había algo más, parecía palpitar en su mano, como si dentro hubiese algo vivo. Y supo que era alguna clase de energía, las palabras de su hermano acudieron a su mente, "es un tipo de Lost Logia muy inestable… Reacciona al más mínimo contacto de energía mágica…". Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no podía ser y sin embargo explicaría muchas cosas.

—¿Sabes cuándo te pudo alcanzar eso? —la voz de Aldian la devolvió a la realidad, al bosque oscurecido, a sus hombres expectantes por su estado.

—No, tal vez cuando caímos de la lanzadera, puede que nos disparasen con esto también a parte de los rayos que nos dieron.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que es?

—Creo que contiene en su interior una Esquirla…

—¿En serio? —la sargento parecía sorprendida, alarmada.

—Sí, creo que por eso me provocaba tanto dolor, debía estar reaccionando a la energía mágica de mi interior.

—¿Y por qué meterla en un pedazo de metal? —preguntó Ledri, él y los demás habían acabado acercándose a ellas, tras escuchar la palabra Esquirla, necesitaban saber más.

—No lo sé con seguridad, pero lo que pienso no me gusta nada. Es posible que…

No pudo terminar la frase, de entre los árboles a su espalda podían escuchar el sonido de pesadas pisadas y voces roncas, alguien se acercaba y allí sólo podría tratarse del enemigo. No había tiempo para escapar.

—_Escondeos y preparaos para atacar a mi señal —_ordenó Fate mentalmente.

Mientras sus hombres obedecían y se volvían invisibles entre la vegetación, ella se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de Aldian, ambas temían que su pierna no se hubiese recuperado aún, pero ahora que la Esquirla no estaba en su interior, le dolor remitía rápidamente. Le hizo un gesto de que todo iba bien a la sargento y ambas se escurrieron entre los árboles.

—Baradiche, set up —susurró Fate, su barrier jacket la cubrió de nuevo. Con Baradiche en su mano, estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres armados salieron a su campo de visión, por fin veían la cara de su enemigo; parecían gente corriente, sin embargo sus ropas uniformes y su manera de moverse les señalaba como algún tipo de soldados entrenados; todos llevaban en las manos alguna clase de lo que debía ser un arma, con un cañón oscuro sobresaliendo como parte más larga, una de sus manos reposaba sobre la parte media del arma, con un dedo dispuesto sobre un gatillo. Fate contuvo el aliento, aquellas armas le resultaban familiares.

—_Usad barreras, no van a utilizar magia contra nosotros, sino armas de fuego _—les comunicó a los demás.

—_Armas prohibidas… _—le llegó la voz de Ledri.

Era cierto, las armas de fuego, tan convencionales en algunos mundos como la Tierra, estaban prohibidas en todos aquellos lugares administrados por la TSAB. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que aquellos hombres provenían de algún sitio ajeno al Bureau, un mundo más que probablemente sin magia, salvo contadas excepciones, un mundo donde la tecnología de las armas de fuego había avanzado más. Entonces, ¿para qué querían Esquirlas? Más aún, ¿por qué las incrustaban en sus balas? No le dio tiempo a hacerse más preguntas o responder alguna de esas, uno de los soldados se había inclinado sobre el árbol en el que hacía unos minutos ella había estado apoyada.

—Aquí hay sangre —informó a los otros—. Parece reciente.

—_Hablan nuestra lengua… _—Jenn, maga de tierra, sonaba sorprendida.

—_Han tenido relación con la TSAB, ¿entonces? _—apuntó Lenko.

—_Las preguntas para después, ahora concentraos_ —les dijo Aldian secamente. Fate aprobó sus palabras en silencio, el enemigo estaba alarmantemente cerca. Respiraba casi conteniendo el aliento, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzar su ataque.

—¿El rastro va a algún lado? —interrogó una mujer.

—No, señora.

—Entonces están cerca —la mujer, debía ser la superior al mando, hizo varios gestos y los demás se desplegaron por la zona, tomando posiciones defensivas, las armas listas para ser disparadas.

Fate tomó aire, era ahora o nunca, cuando todavía contaban con el factor sorpresa.

—_Atacad cuando yo salga_ —les indicó a los suyos.

—Baradiche, Sonic Drive.

—Sonic Form.

En su forma más veloz y letal, Fate salió de su escondrijo, lanzándose sobre un enemigo pillado por sorpresa; el primer soldado fue abitado con un golpe de su Riot Zamber, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apuntar su arma. Los demás salieron en ese momento, abalanzándose sobre el resto de soldados enemigos, eran doce a siete, pero los magos se movían con velocidad.

—¡Fuego!¡Fuego!¡Fuego! ¡Disparadles, maldita sea! —gritaba la líder enemiga.

Aquello les hizo reaccionar y las armas escupieron su canto de muerte, las balas salieron a su encuentro y Fate descubrió demasiado tarde el terrible error de cálculo que había cometido. Las Esquirlas escondidas en el interior de los proyectiles tenían una función clara, el misterio de por qué las usaban quedaba resuelto; con aquella Lost Logia latiendo dentro del metal, las balas atravesaban sus escudos, barreras y barriers jackets como los relámpagos atraviesan las nubes. La Enforcer, con su armadura ligera en aquel modo, volvió a sentir la desgarradora mordedura de las balas, la primera le alcanzó en el hombro derecho, destrozándoselo, pudo sentir los huesos romperse y un calor abrasador que aturdía su brazo, perdiendo el agarre sobre una de las espadas en que Baradiche se había transformado. El segundo tiro atravesó su costado derecho, haciéndola caer al suelo, escupiendo sangre.

—¡Ya son nuestros!

Al límite de la inconsciencia, Fate vio caer a Aldian a su lado y un poco más alejado, Lenko se llevaba las manos al agujero sangrante abierto en su estómago. A los demás no logró localizarlos, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre la arrastraron a la negrura y la nada.


	3. Sombra

**Capítulo 3º.- Sombra**

La lluvia caía sin pausa, embarrando el camino que seguían bajo los árboles; como habían acordado, ambos grupos avanzaban separados pero en paralelo, uno más adelantado que el otro. Nanoha, que iba en vanguardia, comprobaba cada varios minutos la dirección que seguían, resultaría fácil perderse en aquel bosque de naves sombrías y densas, donde distinguir el norte del sur resultaba algo casi imposible sin el equipo adecuado. Por precaución, todos habían activado sus dispositivos y vestían las barriers jackets; se movían en parejas, siempre atentos a los sonidos y movimientos a su alrededor. Llevaban horas caminando, finalmente habían decidido no volar, la espesura de los árboles, sus ramas bajas lo volvían peligroso y más lento aún que andar; nadie se quejaba ni sugería hacer un alto, encontrar a Light era su máxima prioridad, ayudar a los compañeros abatidos cuanto antes su objetivo principal.

—_Fate-chan, ¿puedes oírme?_

Pero Nanoha no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sin embargo no se permitió llegar a conclusiones preocupantes, a dejarse arrastrar por el temor que comenzaba a sentir; que no contestará no significaba necesariamente algo malo, sino que aún estaban lejos para poder comunicarse de aquella manera. Debía ser optimista y mantener el pensamiento de que los encontrarían pronto.

—Conozco a la mayoría de los chicos de Light, no se rendirán fácilmente, seguro que ahora mismo vienen de camino a nosotros —comentó Navara, la morena soldado de primera clase, experta maga de combate en tierra, cuyo báculo era un tridente de puntas afiladas; sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaron un instante con los de Nanoha—. Y la fama de la Enforcer Testarossa es conocida en toda la flota. No te preocupes, teniente, estarán bien.

La joven sonrió en un claro intento de animar a Nanoha; la Instructora no creía que sus emociones se leyesen con tanta facilidad, estaba segura de que su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, salvo determinación, pero parecía que Navara había visto claramente lo que pasaba por su mente, la ansiedad que empezaba a atormentarla.

—Tienes razón —dijo, en parte para convencerse a sí misma, debía confiar en que Fate y los demás lo conseguirían.

—Puedo entender cómo te sientes —retomó la palabra Navara minutos después—, Lenko es uno de mis mejores amigos, no me lo perdonaría si le pasase algo y yo no pudiera estar allí para ayudarlo.

Navara miraba al frente ahora, como si no quisiera que Nanoha viera su expresión, aún con eso, su voz sonó animada, confiando en que todo saldría bien. Lenko, la pelirroja recordó a un joven de no más de veinte años, pelo oscuro y ojos claros, poco hablador y de ademanes serios, como ella, era un mago aéreo.

—Los encontraremos —dijo Nanoha con verdadera seguridad— y cuando volvamos a estar todos juntos, terminaremos esta misión y volveremos a la nave sanos y salvos.

—Sí señora —asintió la joven, sonriendo.

Los vieron mucho antes de que ellos se percataran si quiera de su cercanía; eran dos hombres, vestían las ropas verde oscuro de un uniforme desconocido, estaban sentados sobre unos troncos, como si se estuviesen tomando un descanso, junto a sus piernas, recostadas sobre los tocones descansaban sus extrañas armas, hablaban entre ellos, relajados, ajenos a los ojos que les acechaban.

Nanoha dio la orden de rodearlos, su grupo había sido el primero en verlos y, tras comunicárselo a Sikes, se desplegaron en torno a ellos, asegurándose de que estaban realmente solos. Tomadas las posiciones, les hizo esperar listos para entrar en acción, aunque si todo iba bien, no sería necesario. Dio la señal, Vassan y Mara, sus especialistas en magia de apoyo, apresaron a los dos enemigos con ligaduras mágicas; los hombres se levantaron exclamando una andanada de improperios, al tiempo que intentaban soltarse de sus ataduras.

—Es inútil, la fuerza bruta no os bastará para liberaros —les dijo Nanoha saliendo ante ellos, ambos pararon sus forcejeos, sus ojos brillaban llenos de odio.

—Magos —escupió uno de ellos, el que parecía más veterano, al ver salir al resto del escuadrón—. Ja, has visto, Liu, les hacen falta nueve de ellos para apresar a dos de nosotros por la espalda.

—¿Y qué se puede esperar de estos cobardes, Milter? —contestó el tal Liu, más joven, pero igual de mordaz y arrogante.

—Yo no soy mago, a ver si sabéis diferenciar, ratas —les soltó Gabriel—. Me pregunto si fuisteis vosotros quiénes nos dispararon hace un rato, porque si es así… —no terminó la frase, pero la amenaza estaba clara.

—No, amigo, no fuimos nosotros, pero fue un bonito espectáculo ver caer a esos estúpidos al suelo —rió Liu.

—Serás…

—¡Basta, sargento! —Nanoha detuvo al soldado por el hombro, obligándole a retroceder tras ella, no era el momento de perder la calma, aunque su mano apretaba con fuerza Raising Heart y su voz sonaba dura y cortante como el metal.

—Ah, así que esta muchachita está al mando —dijo irónico Milter—, eso explica la torpeza con la que habéis bajado a este planeta. Me pregunto si en la otra lanzadera iba también alguien tan joven y…

—Cállate —acero frío y cortante, ni siquiera le hizo falta levantar la voz para que el hombre dejase de hablar—. No eres tú ni tu amigo quienes hacen las preguntas, os reís de nosotros, pero sois vosotros los que estáis en una posición delicada. Con sólo ordenarlo, esas ligaduras pueden apretaros hasta partiros en dos.

Pudo ver cierto asombro en los ojos de su equipo, no le extrañaba, la mayoría de la gente que no la conocía demasiado, sólo veía su cara amable, sus sonrisas y su carácter agradable y abierto, sin embargo en su interior, profundamente enterrada, también podía encontrarse una naturaleza más oscura, aquella que salía cuando se encontraba frente a enemigos que de humanos sólo tenían el nombre, a criminales a quienes no importaban las vidas de los demás, que se reían de la muerte y la desgracia ajenas, que disfrutaban con ello. Entonces la Nanoha amable dejaba paso a esa otra persona, aquella por la que se había ganado el sobrenombre de _Demonio Blanco_.

En los ojos de sus dos enemigos el odio se tiñó de miedo y guardaron silencio, amedrentados por esa mirada azul cargada de hierro.

Nanoha se acercó a ellos y tomó una de las armas, era pesada, hecha de alguna clase de metal oscuro, tenía una pequeña mira y un largo cargador que sobresalía por debajo del gatillo. Había visto armas similares en otro lugar, a muchos mundos de distancia.

—¿Por qué armas de fuego? —preguntó a los dos hombres.

—Porque nos gustan —contestó Liu, atrevido, irónico. Nanoha decidió ignorar la pulla por el momento.

—Son armas prohibidas por la Administración, ¿de qué mundo sois?

—Je, de uno en el que vuestra preciada Administración no ha puesto sus garras —Liu pretendía ser mordaz, pero algo en su tono de voz, una leve vacilación restó fuerza a su intención. A Nanoha le sonó a resentimiento, aunque no entendía por qué.

—No pienses que te lo vamos a decir, maga —terció Milter—, no somos unos traidores.

Eso estaba claro, hasta ella, pese a su corta edad, podía verlo, no sólo eran soldados entrenados, eran leales para con su causa y su gente, jamás dirían nada por las buenas y puede que tampoco por las malas. Al menos, pensó, esa tarea no le competía a ella.

—Armas de fuego, nunca había visto una —comentó Navara cogiendo el otro subfusil, que manipuló con extremo cuidado.

—Puede que la próxima vez que lo veas, una de sus balas te esté atravesando de parte a parte —Liu volvió a su ataque verbal, mas esta vez uno de los magos aéreos, Nalo, le cruzó la cara de un golpe.

—Cierra tu mierda de boca —le espetó, veterano de muchas batallas, su paciencia parecía haber alcanzado su límite—. Lo siento, señora, pero no aguanto a bastardos como estos —se disculpó con Nanoha.

—Tranquilo, cabo, a mi también empieza a hartarme —dijo ella.

—Teniente, mire esto, parece un cargador, pero notó algo extraño en él —Yuan, otro de los magos aéreos, le tendió un cargador que había recogido de la bolsa de uno de los hombres.

Nanoha enseguida notó aquello a lo que se refería el soldado, era una pulsación fuerte, como si alguna clase de energía latiera dentro del cargador, no, se corrigió, provenía de las balas que lo llenaban.

—Este tipo de armas —decía Ethan, otro de los magos de tierra, a sus compañeros— existen en otros mundos donde la magia no se ha desarrollado, son temibles. Ha diferencia de un ataque mágico, que puedes manipular para que no hiera de gravedad o mate a tu oponente, éstas han sido diseñadas para herir y matar, para hacer todo el daño posible…

Nanoha sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda, "herir y matar", pero ¿qué daño puede hacer una bala a un mago protegido por sus defensas mágicas?, imposible que atravesarán una barrera o una barrier jacket, simplemente serían repelidas, sin embargo…

—Esquirlas —dijo volviéndose a los cautivos—, eso es lo que llevan estas balas, ¿no? Le habéis incrustado Esquirlas a vuestra munición.

—Ah, parece que la muchachita no es tan inútil —sonrió Milter—. Sí, no te lo niego porque es obvio que puedes sentirlas. ¿Sabes ya por qué están ahí? —su sonrisa se ensanchó en una desagradable mueca—. Me pregunto si tus amigos perdidos ya lo habrán descubierto, puede que si os dais prisa lleguéis a ver parte de la diversión.

Y entonces reparó en las radios a sus pies, un temor creciente se apoderaba de ella por momentos, pero debía permanecer fría, tranquila.

—¿Qué sabéis? —inquirió duramente.

—Mmm, no mucho, que algunos de nuestros compañeros han localizado a su presa —aquella maldita sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

—Nos vamos —dijo a sus hombres—, Mara, Vassan y Gabriel quedaros con ellos y seguirnos a cierta distancia. Los demás, conmigo.

Asintieron a sus órdenes y se pusieron en marcha. La lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque ahora con menos fuerza. Las carcajadas de Milter se clavaron en su mente como estacas, hasta que alguno de los que quedaban atrás lo silenció de un golpe. No se volvió.

—_Vamos a ir lo más rápido posible, pero con precaución, no les serviremos de nada a Light si nos descubren antes de encontrarlos _—dijo a su equipo—. _Actuaremos según la situación que encontremos. Y una última cosa, no dejéis que esas balas os alcancen, es muy probable que atreviesen vuestras barriers jackets o cualquier barrera que alcéis. Y cuidado con intentar hacerlas detonar con magia, llevan Esquirlas en su interior, no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar._

—¿_Alguien quería las cosas fáciles?_ —bromeó Navara.

Volaban tan rápido como las ramas de los árboles se lo permitían, los magos aéreos llevando a los de tierra y aunque veloces, Nanoha no podía dejar de sentir que el tiempo corría en su contra, sin tan sólo pudiese salir a cielo abierto, pero era demasiado arriesgado, como le había dicho a su equipo, no podían delatarse antes de sorprender a su enemigo. Volvió a comprobar la dirección, iban por la ruta elegida, esperaba que fuese la acertada, que les llevase hasta Light, hasta Fate.

El terreno fue cambiando, las colinas comenzaron a juntarse, creando un desfiladero por el que discurría una estrecha corriente de agua, los árboles crecían más prietos ahora, aunque sobre la garganta el espacio estaba más despejado, lo que les permitió acelerar un poco más.

El sonido de los disparos les advirtió de la cercanía de su objetivo, frenaron su velocidad y descendieron al suelo; silenciosos, moviéndose de manera coordinada, avanzaron siguiendo las deflagraciones, las voces invocando hechizos también llegaron a sus oídos, Light estaba luchando. Pese a que sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era evaluar la situación para elaborar la mejor estrategia a seguir, su juicio se nubló cuando toda la escena se desplegó ante sus ojos; Light luchaba, sí, pero estaba perdiendo, varios de sus miembros yacían ya en el suelo, alcanzados por las balas cargadas con Esquirlas, sus defensas mágicas nada habían podido hacer. Y el resto del mundo pareció dejar de existir cuando la vio a ella; no podía saber si acababa de caer o no, si todavía respiraba o…, prefirió no pensarlo, tan sólo era consciente de la mancha escarlata que se extendía por su espalda.

—Fate-chan… —algo entre la rabia y el dolor ardió con fuerza en su interior y sin decir una sola palabra a sus hombres, ni una orden, actuó por su cuenta—. Raising Heart, ¡Accel Shoot!

Las balas mágicas salieron disparadas, buscando a sus objetivos, Nanoha las controlaba evitando que dieran a sus compañeros; algunos enemigos se percataron de su presencia y volvieron sus armas hacia ella, pero ni siquiera les prestó atención, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en detenerlos para poder correr hacia la única persona que en ese momento más le importaba. No fue suerte que su escuadrón la cubriera, lanzando ataques a distancia sobre el enemigo, ocultos aún entre los árboles, los componentes de Shadow estaban entrenados, alerta y cuando vieron claras las intenciones de su líder, pese a que no hubo orden de ningún tipo, se prepararon para entrar en acción.

Pillados por sorpresa cuando ya se creían vencedores, los soldados enemigos fueron abatidos con facilidad, algo a lo que contribuyó notablemente el ataque de Nanoha, que dejó a todos inconscientes. Alguno de sus hombres comenzó a atarlos con ligaduras mágicas, mientras los demás corrían a atender a sus compañeros caídos, ningún miembro de Light quedaba ya en pie.

Nanoha se arrodilló junto a Fate, las manos con que la volvió delicadamente boca arriba le temblaban, ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, hasta que exhaló un suspiro al comprobar que Fate todavía respiraba. La sangre manaba de dos terribles heridas, una en el hombro y otra en el costado derecho, Nanoha se quedó helada, demasiada sangre… era demasiada sangre…

—Please, help my sir —la voz de Baradiche, caído junto a la Enforcer, la devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Yuan! —llamó al médico de su equipo, que en ese momento estaba inclinado sobre otro de los magos, Lenko pensó, al ver a Navara junto a ellos. Por la desalentada expresión de ambos, el joven debía estar herido de gravedad.

"Maldita sea, todos los miembros de Light están heridos y sólo contamos con un médico…". Comenzaba a perder las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, entonces una mano aferró la suya débilmente. Miró hacia abajo, era la mano de Fate, tenía los ojos entre abiertos, vidriados, pero parecía haberla reconocido.

—La… bala… ase… asegúrate de que ha… que ha salido… —dijo entre jadeos—. Tien… tienen Esquirlas… Si no han…

—Shsss, lo sé, trata de ahorrar fuerzas —apretó su mano y acarició sus cabellos, trató de mostrarse fuerte, segura—. Aguanta, Fate-chan, todo saldrá bien.

Buscó con la mirada a Yuan, pero el mago seguía afanándose sobre Lenko, el resto de su equipo atendía lo mejor que podía a los otros heridos, algunos estaban conscientes y parecían menos graves, tal vez las balas habían evitado sus puntos vitales. Fate tosió y un borbotón de sangre manchó sus labios, los ojos volvieron a cerrársele, su respiración empezó a debilitarse.

—Aguanta, no se te ocurra rendirte… —Quiso gritarle a Yuan que fuera hasta ellas, que se olvidará de Lenko y se ocupara de salvar a Fate, pero no pudo hacerlo, no podía sacrificar una vida a cambio de otra, por mucho que ésta significara para ella, y sabía que Fate nunca se lo perdonaría. Se mordió los labios, deseando tener algún conocimiento de sanación, haberle preguntado a Yûno alguna vez o pedido a Shamal que le enseñarán lo básico. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, apenas podía contenerlas. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente y asustada como ahora, ni siquiera cuando su propia vida había estado en peligro. Y es que la persona que yacía inconsciente en el suelo a su lado era más importante que su propia existencia. Y lo único que podía hacer era taponar las heridas con sus manos en un intento vano de frenar la hemorragia que gota a gota se iba llevando las fuerzas de Fate. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—Yo me ocuparé —se volvió a la débil voz que le hablaba, era Aldian, la sargento mayor se apretaba la cadera izquierda, la sangre manchaba su barrier jacket.

—Pero tú también estás herida —su protesta fue débil, pero era algo que no podía evitar cuando un rayo de esperanza aparecía ante ella.

—No es nada, la bala me rozó, pero no llegó a herirme, es peor el efecto de la Esquirla… —jadeó—, pero ya se empieza a pasar. Déjame.

Nanoha se cambió de posición, reposando la cabeza de Fate sobre sus rodillas, dejó que Aldian se colocase al lado derecho de la Enforcer; la sargento comenzó su trabajo en el costado, la herida más grave sin duda, logró que dejará de sangrar y la restañó como mejor pudo. Después se encargó del hombro.

—Ya no perderá más sangre, pero está muy débil, deben atenderla en la enfermería de la astronave, sobre todo si queremos salvar su hombro.

Nanoha asintió, el miedo aún la atenazaba, pero tenía que sobreponerse, actuar como la líder que era. Dejando a Fate a cargo de Aldian, se levantó y comprobó el estado del resto de los heridos; Lenko era el más grave junto a Fate, una bala había perforado su estómago y reventado su columna, si salía de esa no volvería a ser el mismo, pero Yuan no se rendía y bajo la preocupada mirada de Navara, seguía intentando salvar su vida. Ledri, el joven especialista, tenía dos heridas de bala en la pierna izquierda, sus gestos de dolor delataban que los proyectiles con la Esquirla aún estaban alojados en su interior. Lya estaba inconsciente, una bala le había pasado rozando la sien, pero afortunadamente sobreviviría. Asier se miraba aturdido la mano derecha destrozada, apenas un amasijo de sangre, hueso y tendones, era como si no pudiese creer que aquella era su mano, Ethan estaba junto a él, le hablaba en voz queda, debían ser amigos. Jenn, junto a Aldian, era la que mejor suerte había corrido, tan sólo varios rasguños marcaban su piel, balas que no habían logrado impactarla. Y de Bedra, aquel soldado de ojos alegres, y el piloto no había ni rastro, Nanoha supuso que debían haber muerto cuando la lanzadera se estrelló.

—Necesitamos contactar con el _Ice Breaker_ —le dijo a Sikes cuando llegó a su altura, el cabo velaba la inconsciencia de Lya.

—Gabriel tiene la radio, es probable que ya podamos contactar con ellos. Además, parece que los soles se van a dejar ver, la tormenta nos da un respiro, es probable que podamos comunicarnos con la nave.

Nanoha miró al cielo, era cierto, más allá de los árboles se veían aparecer tenues rayos de sol, como si tímidamente se abrieran paso entre las nubes. Tenían que intentarlo, pedir ayuda para que les sacasen de allí, al menos la misión estaba cumplida, habían apresado a varios enemigos que podrían ser interrogados.

—_Vassan, ¿me oyes?_ —trató de establecer contacto con uno de los hombres que había dejado atrás.

—_Sí señora._

_—Tenéis que intentar contactar con la nave y comunicadle lo siguiente…_ —le transmitió todo lo ocurrido allí, para que informará al Capitán Demy y pidieran un transporte urgente para sacar a los heridos de allí.

—_Entendido… Espera. —_Nanoha aguardó unos largos segundos, hasta que Vassan volvió a hablarle—. _Gabriel ha conseguido hablar con el capitán, ahora mismo le informa de todo… —_Otra pausa—. _La ayuda ya está en camino, sin embargo no pueden aterrizar en vuestra posición, debéis dirigiros a… —_le dio unas coordenadas y cortaron la comunicación.

Nanoha organizó junto a Yuan y Aldian el traslado de los heridos, mientras Sikes se quedaba vigilando a los prisioneros, ninguno de ellos había recuperado todavía el conocimiento ni lo harían hasta dentro de varias horas, esa había sido la intención de Nanoha.

La llegada de las lanzaderas se les hizo eterna a todos, deseosos por estar de vuelta en la astronave, donde sus compañeros serían mejor atendidos. En esa ocasión varios cazas escoltaron el descenso de las naves, para protegerlas de posibles ataques como el que ellos habían sufrido, sin embargo, no se produjo ningún disparo, tal vez el enemigo, si es quedaban todavía más en el planeta, prefería ocultarse o se encontraba disperso en otras zonas.

Tras subir en una de las lanzadera, Nanoha no se apartó de Fate en ningún momento, aferrando, sin querer soltarla, una de sus manos. Quiso la casualidad que en la misma viajará uno de los prisioneros, Milter, de nuevo consciente, sentado junto a Nalo.

—Ah, veo que al final llegasteis demasiado tarde —sonrió con malicia el soldado enemigo—. Lástima que perdieseis tanto tiempo con nosotros. ¿Es alguien importante? —señaló con la cabeza a Fate—. Dudo que se salve, pero eso a mí no m…

El veterano volvió a noquearlo y esta vez no tuvo que disculparse ante su superior, realmente, para Nanoha, en ese mismo instante, el mundo sólo giraba entorno a la mano que aferraba en las suyas, a aquellos ojos carmesí que deseaba más que nunca volver a ver abiertos.

—No te mueras… —susurró muy quedamente.


	4. Situación Quedarse atrás

**Capítulo 4º.- Situación. Quedarse atrás**

—Eso es todo, señor.

Nanoha terminó de informar al Capitán Demy de lo ocurrido durante la misión, cómo los habían derribado y separado de Light, el primer encuentro con el enemigo y el rescate de Light, no trató de excusar ni ocultar sus acciones ni cómo actúo sin evaluar antes la situación. Esperaba que el capitán no quisiera hacerle más preguntas o repasar alguna parte en concreto, pues lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era ir a la enfermería y ver cómo se encontraba Fate; nada más arribar al _Ice Breaker XV_ varios miembros del equipo médico ya les estaban esperando para trasladar y atender cuanto antes a los heridos más graves, Nanoha nada podía hacer ya más que dejarla en sus manos, así que por eso había ido a cumplir con su deber de informar a su superior al mando, pero quería estar al lado de Fate cuando recobrara la conciencia.

—Muy bien, teniente, por el momento puede retirarse. —Casi suspiró de alivio al oír aquellas palabras—. No obstante, quiero también un informe por escrito. Si la sargento mayor Aldian se encuentra en condiciones, que se ocupe del informe de Light.

—Sí, señor —se cuadró y se volvió para marcharse.

—Ah, teniente —se detuvo y miró al capitán—, estoy seguro de que la Enforcer Testarossa saldrá bien de ésta —lo dijo mientras comenzaba a teclear en su consola, pero Nanoha sonrió agradeciendo sus palabras. El Capitán Demy era también un hombre observador.

Caminó tan rápido como podía hacia la cubierta en la que se encontraba la enfermería; el ambiente a bordo de la nave no se diferenciaba mucho del de otros días, aunque Nanoha notaba el silencio con el que todos parecían moverse, la muerte de tres compañeros era un peso que toda la tripulación compartía. Para la joven Instructora aquella era una situación dolorosamente nueva, era la primera vez que veía morir a camaradas, gente con la que había compartido parte de su tiempo a bordo de la nave mientras se aproximaban a su objetivo, había hablado y reído con algunos de ellos; hasta ahora, en ninguna de sus anteriores misiones, la muerte le había rondado tan cerca, sus ojos no habían sido testigos de la vida que se va en el campo de batalla… Y nunca hasta ese momento había sentido el deseo de hacer daño de verdad a alguien, de incluso llegar a matar…, mas cuando vio a Fate caída en el suelo, desangrándose, su único pensamiento había sido destrozar a los culpables. De no haber estado sus compañeros de por medio, seguramente hubiese usado su ataque más devastador, el Divine Buster, y reducido a la nada a sus enemigos, sin importarle si sobrevivían o no, como era el objetivo de su misión. Y aunque ahora se encontraba más tranquila, era muy consciente del sentimiento de venganza que había arraigado en su corazón.

Los miembros de Light habían llenado todas las camas de la pequeña enfermería, Fate descansaba, eso le gustaba pensar a Nanoha (no que estaba inconsciente), en una de ellas, separada de los demás por un cortinaje blanco; una vía iba del gotero a su brazo, las sábanas la cubrían hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso vendando, el hombro también estaba envuelto en vendas, el corte de la frente había sido cerrado y apenas quedaba ya una pequeña marca. Según el jefe médico, la intervención había ido bien, las balas la habían atravesado sin tocar ningún punto vital, por lo que ninguna Esquirla había quedado en su interior. Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que despertara.

Nanoha se sentó al borde de la cama, por unos segundos simplemente observó el pecho de Fate subir y bajar a un ritmo reposado, normal, lejos de aquella respiración débil con que la había encontrado en el planeta. Tomó una de sus manos y dio gracias porque se hubiese salvado. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte; la Instructora podía recordar claramente la cara de profundo sufrimiento de Navara, sus ojos enrojecidos e inundados de lágrimas, las manos cerradas en apretados puños, cuando le comunicaron que nada podían hacer por Lenko, el joven mago no lo había logrado, sus heridas eran demasiado graves, las balas le habían destrozado por dentro. La muchacha se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el suelo, llorando en un silencio que conmovía a cualquiera que la mirará; Nanoha no supo que decirle, ni siquiera se sentía con derecho a hacerlo, pero finalmente se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro, estrechándolo y entonces oyó sus susurros cargados de odio.

—Jamás me lo perdonaré… Jamás se lo perdonaré…

Y no dijo nada, porque ahora ella conocía el regusto amargo de la victoria en la que se pierden vidas valiosas, porque ahora conocía el deseo de venganza, ese sentimiento ardiente y frío que se puede llevar todo lo demás.

—Nanoha… —la suave voz y los ojos carmesí que la miraban dibujaron en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

—Fate-chan, por fin despiertas… No, no te muevas, las heridas aún están recientes, no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo —la obligó suavemente a permanecer recostada.

—Estoy en la enfermería de la nave, ¿no?

—Sí, te hirieron en el planeta, estabas inconsciente cuando te trajimos aquí…

—¿Y los demás? ¿El resto de mi equipo?

Ya se esperaba esa pregunta, antes que preocuparse por sí misma, Fate se interesaba por el estado de sus compañeros; no había razones para ocultarle la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera, más tarde o más temprano acabaría sabiéndolo, Nanoha prefería decírselo ella misma.

—Algunos mejor que otros, sin embargo, Lenko ha muerto, no pudo superar sus heridas —Fate encajó la noticia apretando la mano que Nanoha sostenía, no dijo nada, pero por su expresión, sus pensamientos no debían estar muy alejados de los de Navara—. Asier ha perdido la mano derecha, Ledri, Aldian, Lya y Jenn están bien, recuperándose de sus heridas, todos estarán de vuelta al servicio en unos días.

La Enforcer exhaló un suspiro, sin duda aliviada porque el resto hubiesen salido mejor librados, sin embargo no olvidaba que tres vidas de su escuadrón se habían perdido, hombres bajo su mando y su responsabilidad, si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la función de las Esquirlas en aquellas armas, tal vez Lenko aún estaría vivo y Asier no habría perdido la mano. No podía perdonarse el error que había cometido, porque cómo podría hacerlo, aquellas muertes pesarían siempre en su conciencia, no había podido protegerlos y ahora…

—Fate-chan, no lo hagas —dijo de repente Nanoha, mientras acariciaba su cara—, no te culpes por lo ocurrido. Nadie podía saber que esa gente utilizaba las Esquirlas con ese propósito, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde, todos. Lenko, Bedra y el piloto Sail no han muerto por tu culpa, no cargues con ese peso tu sola.

—No puedo olvidar…

—No te estoy pidiendo eso, sólo que no te atormentes con ello. Si necesitas hablarlo, desahogarte, yo estoy aquí, a tu lado.

—Está bien… —las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos y las dejó ir en silencio, lamentando aquellas muertes, saboreando una vez más la amargura que deviene de la batalla.

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Fate lloraba y Nanoha sostenía su mano y acariciaba sus cabellos.

—¿Y la misión? —preguntó Fate cuando se calmó.

—Logramos apresar a varios enemigos, ahora mismo están en las celdas de detención de la bodega, pronto empezarán a interrogarlos.

—Al menos podemos decir "misión cumplida", aunque no me siento como si hubiésemos ganado…

—Te entiendo.

—Ah, teniente, disculpe —una enfermera se acercó a ellas—, pero ella debería descansar, ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita reposar.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —Nanoha sonrió llevándose una mano a la cabeza—, ya me voy.

—Bien —la enfermera las dejó solas para que se despidieran.

—En fin, ya has oído, tienes que descansar —se levantó y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, primero en la frente, luego en los labios—, recuerda lo que te he dicho, no te atormentes. Volveré a verte cuando tenga un descanso.

—De acuerdo. Y Nanoha…

—¿Sí?

—Tú tampoco te atormentes con ello —le dijo sonriendo, la conocía demasiado bien.

En los días que siguieron, el _Ice Breaker XV_ siguió orbitando el planeta, mientras, los prisioneros fueron interrogados sobre su presencia en él, sus objetivos, por qué querían el poder de las Esquirlas, de qué mundo procedían… Pero no obtenían ningún tipo de respuesta, todo apuntaba a que los interrogadores de la Oficina Principal se tendrían que ocupar de indagar en el interior de sus mentes con métodos más expeditivos. Por otro lado, los heridos abandonaron la enfermería y retomaron sus puestos a bordo de la nave, incluso Asier parecía haber recuperado parte de su humor, aunque a veces se le podía ver mirándose pensativo el muñón en el que acababa su brazo ahora. Fate también había vuelto a su cuarto, pero por el momento sólo se le permitía hacer trabajo de oficina, aunque como Enforcer a bordo, estaba ocupándose, junto al capitán, de toda la investigación en torno a los enemigos y el planeta sobre el que la nave se movía. Un inusitado buen tiempo en el mismo, vino traerles un nuevo enigma.

—Ahí está —dijo Leon, señalando una mancha sobre una imagen satélite de la superficie—. Es una nave, clase crucero, con capacidad para despegar y atravesar la atmósfera sin cohetes de apoyo.

—Esa zona está cerca de las ruinas del norte del planeta, ¿no? —inquirió el capitán.

—Así es, señor —asintió el oficial.

—¿Se ha detectado algún tipo de actividad que indique que la nave no ha sido abandonada?

—Nada concluyente, señor, nuestras cámaras no llegan a tanto, la única manera de cerciorarnos sería enviando naves allí abajo de nuevo.

—Hm —el capitán se frotó el mentón, reflexivo—. Como Enforcer, ¿qué piensa, usted? Sé que ha llevado algunas investigaciones de esta clase —se volvió hacia Fate. Ella y Nanoha, junto a Aldian y Sikes se encontraban reunidos en la sala táctica con el capitán y Leon, habían sido llamados nada más detectarse la presencia de la nave sobre la superficie del planeta.

—No puedo asegurarlo totalmente, pero todo apunta a que sea lo que sea que vinieron a hacer aquí, aún no lo han terminado, tal vez en esas ruinas haya más Esquirlas o algo que les haga falta —explicó Fate—. ¿Los prisioneros han dicho algo al respecto?

—Nada —negó Sikes, al que habían hecho responsable de los interrogatorios junto con el Cabo Nalo—, se niegan a contestar a nuestras preguntas.

—Así que la única forma de descubrir algo es yendo allí nosotros —apuntó Nanoha.

—Parece ser la opción más adecuada —asintió el capitán—, pero no me agrada volver a enviarles allí abajo, aunque ahora sabemos a qué atenernos. Todo sería más fácil si pudiésemos contactar con el Almirante Harlaown, pero el _Asura_ o cualquier otra nave de la Administración está fuera de nuestro alcance. Estamos solos y la decisión nos compete únicamente a nosotros tomarla. Por eso también les he hecho llamar, como capitán podría ordenarles que bajaran a investigar esas ruinas, pero antes quiero oír sus opiniones, qué piensan al respecto.

"Ésta es la situación en la que nos hayamos ahora, bien podemos decidir que hemos cumplido con nuestra misión y llevar a los prisioneros y las Esquirlas recuperadas a la Oficina Principal, o bien podemos tratar de averiguar qué es lo que andan haciendo aquí y en particular en esas ruinas.

Durante unos minutos reflexionaron en silencio, sopesando las posibilidades que tenían ante sí. Fue Fate la primera en hablar.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar averiguar tanto como podamos, si nos retiramos ahora, puede que perdamos una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Y si resulta que lo que hay en esas ruinas son Esquirlas, entonces es mejor asegurarnos de que no se hacen con ellas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la Enforcer Testarossa —abundó Leon—, puede que ésta sea la única manera de descubrir algo más sobre este enemigo.

—Yo también pienso que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer —dijo Nanoha, no tenía más que añadir a lo dicho por Fate y el oficial de comunicaciones.

Sikes y Aldian manifestaron su acuerdo y el capitán asintió.

—Muy bien, volveremos a bajar a ese planeta, aunque esta vez irá un solo equipo, más pequeño, ya que será una misión de infiltración, evitando en lo posible el encuentro con el enemigo, para recabar información sobre lo que están haciendo en esas ruinas. Una vez sepamos eso, mandaremos refuerzos en función de la situación. Ya sólo queda decidir quién irá —miró a Fate—. Aunque sé lo mucho que desea terminar lo que empezó, me temo que en esta ocasión se quedará atrás…

—Señor… —Fate trató de protestar.

—No, usted no está en condiciones de realizar esta misión, aún está recuperándose de sus heridas. No me miré así, apenas es capaz de mover su hombro derecho, se lo acaban de reconstruir, no es conveniente que lo sobre esfuerce tan pronto. No, esta vez la teniente Takamachi y la sargento mayor Aldian estarán a cargo de la operación. Y no admito discusión alguna, es una orden.

—Sí, señor —asintió a regañadientes Fate.

—Bien, teniente —se volvió a Nanoha—, su grupo se moverá bajo el nombre en clave Mist y lo compondrán cinco miembros en total, dejo a su criterio la elección de sus hombres.

—Entendido, señor.

—Bien, estén preparados para mañana en la noche, aprovecharemos la oscuridad para movernos. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Abandonaron la sala, Leon y el capitán volvieron al puente de mando, mientras que los otros cuatro se dirigían a la zona de descanso.

—Sikes —dijo Nanoha—, me gustaría que formarás parte del equipo, si Aldian no tiene ningún inconveniente, ya he pensado en quiénes más nos acompañarán.

—Ningún problema, señora, confío en que habrás elegido a los más adecuados —comentó la sargento.

—Puedes contar conmigo, teniente —asintió Sikes.

—Bien, entonces me encargaré de reunir al resto del grupo, quisiera mantener una charla con todos antes de esta noche. Reunámonos en una hora en la sala común de la cubierta C —esa era el aérea de descanso, donde se encontraban los cuartos de la tripulación.

—A la orden.

—Fate-chan, te veré más tarde.

—Bien —contestó ésta con tono ausente.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero órdenes son órdenes, ¿no? Trata de que no te afecte mucho.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, ve a reunir a tu gente. —Nanoha la dejó camino al cuarto de ambas, no le gustaba ver a Fate de aquel humor, pero el capitán tenía razón, la Enforcer no estaba en condiciones de afrontar ningún tipo de misión.

Al cuarto componente de Mist lo encontró en el hangar de cazas, el soldado de unos veinti pocos años pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre allí abajo, ayudando a los mecánicos y aprendiendo cuanto podía de aquellas rápidas aeronaves que eran su pasión, no era piloto, pero se había hecho un hueco entre ellos, todos le conocían y le trataban como a un amigo más. En ese momento estaba hurgando en la panza de uno de los cazas bajo la atenta mirada del Jefe de mecánicos.

—Vassan, alguien quiere hablar contigo —le avisó el Jefe al ver a Nanoha.

El mago de cabellos rubio oscuro salió de debajo del caza, un manchurrón de grasa escurría por su mejilla derecha, se levantó como un resorte y saludó a su superior.

—Descanse, soldado —sonrió Nanoha—, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento?

—Claro, señora —le tendió las herramientas al Jefe y se limpió las manos y la cara con un trapo, mientras seguía a Nanoha a una zona más tranquilla del hangar.

Allí, la Instructora le explicó toda la situación y la nueva misión que el capitán les había encomendado.

—Será tan arriesgado o más que lo del otro día, pero es algo que debemos hacer, si no quieres participar, lo entenderé.

—No querer…, claro que quiero unirme a Mist —se apresuró a contestar, los ojos verdes brillantes—. Cualquier cosa con tal de devolverles el golpe a esos bastardos.

—Muy bien, cuento contigo, soldado —le dijo donde se reunirían en un rato y fue en busca del último miembro de su grupo.

No había tenido que darle muchas vueltas, a Vassan lo había escogido por su capacidad como mago de apoyo y sus dotes bien conocidas para la infiltración, pero al último miembro lo elegía por motivos más personales y menos objetivos, aunque no dudaba de sus habilidades ni de que cumpliría con su deber. La encontró en la popa de la nave, el único lugar donde se abría un ventanal al espacio, desde allí parecía observar la infinitud del universo con expresión ausente.

—Navara —llamó con voz suave, la soldado se volvió al oír su nombre, los ojos ambarinos apagados, ni siquiera saludó o se cuadro, pero a Nanoha no le importó lo más mínimo.

—Teniente…

—Puedes llamarme Nanoha. Yo… siento la muerte de Lenko…

—Murió cumpliendo su deber… en el fondo sé que eso es algo que le habrá hecho feliz, pero… —su voz se apagó, como si no tuviese fuerzas para seguir.

—Mañana por la noche llevaremos a cabo una nueva misión en el planeta, nos infiltraremos entre el enemigo, bajaremos a las ruinas para tratar de descubrir que se proponen. Será un equipo de cinco personas, he pensado que tal vez querrías unirte.

Navara la miró, en sus ojos se encendió un brillo peligroso, una luz que hablaba de deseos de venganza, de dar un sentido a la muerte de su amigo. A Nanoha no le hizo falta oír su respuesta, la sabía perfectamente.

—Ahí estaré —dijo la joven.

Con Mist formado, tuvo lugar la reunión que Nanoha había sugerido, quería repasar con ellos toda la información que tenían y preparar de antemano una estrategia a seguir, aunque fuera lo más básico a esperas de saber lo que se iban a encontrar en aquellas ruinas.

—La idea es descender al planeta en una lanzadera, pero esta vez nos dejará a media altura, desde allí seguiremos nosotros solos hasta un punto aproximado a las ruinas. Lo haremos durante la noche. La climatología también parece acompañarnos esta vez, el cielo se mantendrá despejado durante unos días, así que no tendremos problemas para contactar con la lanzadera o la nave, aunque durante la misión habrá silencio de radio y nos comunicaremos entre nosotros con la mente. No vamos a un enfrentamiento abierto, sino a recabar información, no creo que haga falta decir que la discreción y el sigilo serán esenciales. Pero si inevitablemente nos topamos con algún enemigo, entonces cuento con vuestra habilidad para librarnos de él sin levantar sospechas o llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Los cuatro soldados la escuchaban atentamente, asintiendo a sus palabras e indicaciones.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Nanoha, cumpliremos con éxito esta misión y si a algún enemigo se le ocurre aparecer ante nosotros no dejaremos que nos delate —Navara hablaba con determinación y fuego en la mirada, aunque todos estaban motivados, ella lo parecía aun más.

—Puedes contar con ello, teniente —abundó Vassan.

—Bien, eso es todo, descansad bien hoy, mañana será nuestro turno de tomarnos la revancha. Les enseñaremos lo que los magos de combate somos capaces de hacer.

—Sí, señora.

Los cuatro abandonaron la sala común y Nanoha se disponía a seguirlos cuando se encontró a Leon en la puerta, el veterano la miraba sonriente y dio un par de palmadas.

—Buen discurso, teniente, no está mal para una muchacha de dieciséis años.

—No te burles de mí.

—No me burlo, hablo en serio, has elegido a un buen grupo y has sabido hablarles como la líder que eres, te seguirán sin poner en duda tus órdenes a dónde quiera que les envíes.

Nanoha se sonrojó ante los cumplidos del oficial.

—Sólo espero traerlos a todos de vuelta —dijo la joven, recordando a los compañeros caídos.

—Sé, como ellos lo saben, que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para que así sea, pero el futuro es imprevisible, eso es algo que aprendemos todos con el tiempo, como que este trabajo entraña una considerable cantidad de riesgo; nuestras vidas serán puestas en juego más de una vez y mientras nosotros creamos que lo que hacemos es justo y necesario, no nos importará volverlas a arriesgar.

—Fate-chan piensa lo mismo.

—Sí, ya vi cómo le sentó el que el capitán le ordenara quedarse atrás. —La sonrisa de Leon se ensanchó, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo divertido—. Los jóvenes a veces sois unos impacientes y algo imprudentes.

—No es verdad, lo que pasa es que Fate-chan no soporta que otros corran peligro en su lugar —dijo Nanoha en defensa de la Enforcer.

—Ya, ya, lo que yo digo, aunque en eso no os diferenciáis, las dos lo dais todo por proteger a los demás, aunque a veces actuéis sin pensar. Sí, he oído lo que hiciste ahí abajo cuando encontrasteis a Light —comentó Leon—. En fin, no te culpo ni nada de eso, con el tiempo, según terminéis de madurar, aprenderéis a enfriar la cabeza y a pensar antes de actuar, sea cual sea la situación.

Nanoha no supo que responder o decir ante las palabras del veterano, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y sentía lo último que había dicho como una especie de enseñanza, así que guardó aquello en su mente.

—Bueno, teniente, te dejo que vuelvas a tu cuarto… Creo que esta vez me ahorraré la broma al respecto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Leon y gracias por tus palabras.

—No hay de qué, teniente —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Fate estaba sentada a la mesa, repasando informes y contrastando información para la misión del día siguiente; no dijo nada cuando Nanoha entró en el cuarto, ni siquiera apartó los ojos de la pantalla que tenía abierta.

—No te va a servir de nada enfadarte —comentó Nanoha mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—No estoy enfadada.

—¿Y ese silencio, entonces?

—Es sólo que no me gusta… Si llego a saber que te enviarían sola no hubiese propuesto el volver a bajar al planeta.

—No voy a estar sola, y lo que te fastidia es no poder venir tú… Sé que no soportas que los demás corramos peligro y no puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, para protegernos —le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—…

—Fate-chan…

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es verdad, odio quedarme atrás, especialmente cuando tú vas a participar en la misión. Siempre que llevamos una misión a cabo juntas, nunca nos separamos, por eso, ahora…

—Ahora entenderás cómo me siento yo cuando tú te embarcas durante días en una nave y no te veo hasta que vuelves.

—Eso no es justo.

—Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Fate-chan —se puso frente a ella, agachándose para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos—, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estas situaciones, cuando terminemos el instituto y pasemos a trabajar a tiempo completo, será lo más habitual… Me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero es el destino que hemos elegido. Tenemos que confiar en que mantendremos la promesa que nos hicimos una vez; que siempre volveríamos sanas y salvas la una junto a la otra.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla, aunque lo hizo sólo con el brazo izquierdo, ya que por su hombro herido, el otro lo mantenía casi inmóvil. Nanoha la envolvió a su vez en sus brazos.

—Está bien, tienes razón —dijo Fate—, confiaré en nuestra promesa… Pero seguiré detestando el quedarme atrás.

—Mou, Fate-chan, eres imposible —rió la pelirroja—, pero me conformo con eso.

Se separaron para mirarse unos segundos y acabar besándose.

—Se supone que esta noche tienes que descansar, mañana te espera una importante misión.

—Mmm…, pero será por la noche, seguro que no pasa nada si me levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual —contestó Nanoha con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras arrastraba a Fate a la litera.

—Tú si que eres imposible.

Las carcajadas resonaron en la pequeña habitación.

La noche siguiente, Mist fue enviado al planeta, la nave en la que descendían hacia su atmósfera era pilotada por Gabriel, en esta ocasión la lanzadera contaba con dos cañones y escudos deflectores para poder repeler posibles ataques, habían sido instalados el día anterior por los mecánicos del _Ice Breaker XV_. La noche les envolvió al penetrar el cielo, las nubes se movían veloces por él, sin llegar a encapotarlo, tres lunas brillaban en sus cuartos menguantes, la oscuridad sería casi completa.

Cuando alcanzaron la altura deseada, la lanzadera se detuvo y pasó a vuelo estacionario, Gabriel abrió la compuerta trasera y el escuadrón se dispuso a saltar, Aldian llevaría a Sikes y Vassan a Navara, mientras Nanoha volaría sola.

—Ha llegado la hora, a partir de aquí estamos nosotros solos —les dijo agarrada junto a la compuerta, mientras el viento azotaba su largo cabello—. Adelante, Mist.

—Sí, señora.

Los cuatro saltaron al vacío al tiempo, sus dispositivos ya activados. Nanoha se dispuso a saltar, en su mano derecha apretaba a Raising Heart.

—Buena suerte, teniente —le deseó Gabriel—. Les estaré esperando para recogerles.

Nanoha asintió y saltó a la negrura que se abría ante sus ojos, al tiempo que invocaba el poder de Raising Heart y la luz la envolvía durante unos segundos, vistiendo su cuerpo con la barrier jacket; dejó de caer para volar junto a su equipo; esta vez, se dijo, no habría fallos y todos volverían a casa.


	5. La verdad que esconden las ruinas

**Capítulo 5º.- La verdad que esconden las ruinas**

La brisa que revolvía sus cabellos traía el olor salitre del mar, que unos metros más abajo se estrellaba implacable contra las rocas. Llevaban casi una hora caminando por aquellos acantilados de aristas afiladas y piedras resbaladizas de humedad, guiados tan sólo por las tenues luces que divisaban al norte de su posición, la oscuridad era casi completa y avanzaban lentamente, ayudándose de sus manos para no alejarse de la pared y acercarse demasiado al borde; sería más fácil ir volando, pero temían ser vistos en el negro cielo nocturno. Habían optado por aquella ruta porque, según las fotos que las cámaras de la astronave habían tomado, conducía bordeando la costa sobre la que se alzaban las ruinas que eran su objetivo; contaban con que allí la vigilancia fuera escasa o nula, ya que el mar y los vertiginosos acantilados servían como protección natural.

Apenas hablaban entre ellos, concentrados en el camino que seguían; Nanoha abría la marcha en cabeza, seguida de Aldian, Navara, Vassan y Sikes cerrando la fila en la que se movían. Cada vez estaban más cerca de las ruinas, aún no sabían cómo accederían a ellas, ya que se encontraban varios metros por debajo, pero confiaban en hallar una forma segura de hacerlo o cuando menos, que no llamase la atención del enemigo; no estaban seguros de la cantidad de hombres que podría haber apostados allí arriba, si serían muchos o apenas un puñado de guardia, pero el que su nave espacial se encontrase a pocos kilómetros de distancia no les tranquilizaba en absoluto, si les descubrían y pedían refuerzos, sería cuestión de minutos el verse sobrepasados. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo, se dijo Nanoha, lo primero era alcanzar las ruinas o el punto más cercano al que pudieran aproximarse por el camino que seguían.

—_Esperad un momento aquí_ —les dijo Nanoha.

Avanzó unos metros en solitario, aferrando en su mano el báculo que ahora era Raising Heart, le había parecido notar que el sendero subía un poco y no se equivocaba, apenas cien metros por delante se topó con el primer escalón.

—_Hay una escalera tallada en la roca, parece que lleva hacía arriba. Venid._

Cuando los cuatro se reunieron con ella, le indicó a Vassan que se adelantara y echase un vistazo, de entre ellos era el mejor en las labores de infiltración y espionaje, sabía moverse y fundirse con las sombras. La espera en la oscuridad se les antojó eterna, silenciosos, atentos a cualquier señal de peligro o socorro de su compañero.

—_La escalera asciende unos doscientos metros _—les llegó la voz de Vassan—. _Desemboca en lo que debe ser un terreno llano, hay sombras de edificios a medio derruir por todas partes… Esto parece la entrada trasera o algo así… Tal vez una antigua bajada a un embarcadero al pie de los acantilados. Hay poca luz y no se ve a nadie patrullando, dudo que sepan de la existencia de esta escalera y si la conocen no debe preocuparles el ser sorprendidos por aquí. Es seguro, justo a la derecha encontraréis un afloramiento de rocas, podemos ocultarnos ahí mientras decidimos por dónde seguir._

—_Buen trabajo, Vassan. Vamos _—Nanoha comenzó a subir los estrechos y resbaladizos escalones; todos tuvieron que ayudarse de las manos para ascender con mayor seguridad.

Una vez arriba, se reunieron con Vassan tras el grupo de piedras que había señalado. Durante varios minutos simplemente observaron el entorno que les rodeaba, debían asegurarse de que ciertamente ningún soldado enemigo hacía guardia en aquella zona, no podían correr el riesgo de darse de bruces con uno de ellos.

—_Movámonos —_ordenó Nanoha—. _Mantengámonos pegados a los muros, evitando las zonas iluminadas. _

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, Navara y Vassan delante, Nanoha, Sikes y Aldian detrás; se escurrían entre las sombras de los muros, despacio, con cuidado, adentrándose más y más en aquellas ruinas que en nada les recordaban a una ciudad, al menos eso pensaba Nanoha, aunque a la escasa luz no podía estar segura del todo. Habían dejado atrás ya tres grupos de edificaciones que parecían a punto de desmoronarse, cuando su camino se vio interrumpido; varios focos potentes iluminaban lo que debía haber sido en tiempos una plaza o un patio de gran tamaño, por allí se movían grupos de soldados, algunos transportaban cajas hasta unos vehículos estacionados al borde de la plaza. Por ahí no podían seguir.

—_Aquí hay una puerta_ —dijo Vassan.

Nanoha reflexionó unos segundos, por delante el camino les estaba vedado, podía ser arriesgado entrar en uno de aquellos edificios, pero debían seguir con la misión.

—_Adelante, Vassan._

El mago aéreo abrió la puerta lentamente y se deslizó hacia el interior, minutos después les indicó que podían entrar. Tras pasar una antesala completamente a oscuras, dieron a un corredor iluminado por luces colocadas a intervalos regulares, algunas temblaban, había huecos de puertas a izquierda y derecha que daban a habitáculos sumidos en sombras; siguieron adelante, ya que la presencia de luz parecía indicar que aquel corredor debía llevar a algún sitio aún en uso. Si escuchaban cualquier ruido, se escondían tras las paredes de las habitaciones abandonadas hasta asegurarse de que nadie venía.

Finalmente llegaron a una amplia sala, el techo y las paredes se mantenían todavía en pie, pero las ventanas eran negros ojos abiertos a la noche. Por toda la superficie de la estancia se amontonaban cajas, apiladas unas sobre otras, en la pared de la izquierda vieron dos puertas más.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —mustió Navara.

—Parece un almacén —comentó Aldian.

Nanoha y Sikes se acercaron a una de las cajas y entre ambos consiguieron retirar la tapa, en su interior, colocadas entre lo que parecía alguna clase de espuma, brillaban Esquirlas.

—Debe haber unas cincuenta por caja —calculó el cabo.

—Eso no es todo —les llegó la voz de Vassan, éste se había metido en una de las puertas de la izquierda y volvía con un subfusil en las manos—. En ese cuarto hay cajas llenas con estos, además de unos tubos gruesos y largos, creo que son otro tipo de arma, tal vez con lo que dispararon a las lanzaderas.

—Un arsenal, entonces —dijo Nanoha—. Eso es lo que hacen aquí, guardan sus armas…, pero no tiene sentido.

—Aquí hay unas escaleras que bajan —apuntó Navara al mirar en la otra puerta—. ¿Las seguimos?

Nanoha notaba la impaciencia de la joven por seguir, por encontrar algo más, tal vez por poder hacer frente a uno de sus enemigos antes de que aquella misión acabara. Sopesó las posibilidades, de alguna forma sentía que aún faltaba una pieza para resolver el rompecabezas, no podía ser que aquel lugar fuese sólo un arsenal, debía haber algo más.

—Bajemos —ordenó finalmente.

Apenas descendieron dos tramos de escaleras y dieron a una enorme zona, cuyos extremos no alcanzaban a ver, sin embargo lo que atrajo su atención no fue el tamaño, sino las complejas máquinas que de forma ordenada se desperdigaban por ella, algunas estaban cubiertas por añejas telas enmohecidas, pero otras parecían haber sido utilizadas recientemente, a juzgar por las machas de grasa y virutas de metal que sembraban el suelo en torno a ellas. Un ruido, como de tubos cayendo, les advirtió de que no estaban solos; miraron en torno y vieron a alguien tratando de escapar hacia el fondo de la sala. Antes de que se perdiera en las sombras, cayó al suelo atado por las ligaduras mágicas de Vassan.

—Sikes, Navara, esperad aquí, vigilad la puerta.

—Entendido.

Nanoha y los otros dos se dirigieron hacia el ratón que habían cazado; se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, vestía un mono azul oscuro lleno de manchas de grasa, llevaba gafas y les miraba nervioso, mientras se sentaba como mejor podía con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

—Os lo advierto —dijo casi temblando—, no estoy solo, si no vuelvo en unos minutos mis amigos vendrán a buscarme y entonces sabréis lo que es bueno.

—Está mintiendo —comentó Aldian.

—No miento… Es… es la verdad.

—¿Y por qué corrías? Si tus amigos están tan cerca, ¿por qué no gritaste pidiendo ayuda? —le preguntó Nanoha.

—Ah, esto, porque… porque… ¡Argh! Está bien, no me hagáis daño, por favor, no soy un soldado, sólo soy un simple ingeniero que trabaja aquí abajo, en este maldito planeta donde sólo llueve y llueve.

—¿Un ingeniero? —inquirió Vassan.

—S... sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—N… no os lo diré…

—¿Que no qué? —Aldian se inclinó sobre él, amenazante, acariciando el rostro del hombre con la punta de su báculo, el tipo trago saliva sonoramente.

—Está bien, está bien, hablaré. Me dedico a hacer armas, bueno, antes tan solo las diseñaba…, pero ahora me tienen haciéndolas —hablaba rápido, casi trabándose—, así que hago las dos cosas, las diseño y ayudo a fabricarlas… _Ayudar_ es una forma de hablar, claro, me pagan, pero ningún dinero es suficiente para soportar todo esto…

—No te desvíes —le cortó Aldian.

—Sí…, lo siento.

—Este lugar, ¿qué es exactamente? —le preguntó Nanoha.

—Una fábrica de armas, no es obvio… Ah, perdón —se apresuró a decir ante la dura expresión de los tres magos—. Todo este lugar es una fábrica de armas o lo era hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una colonia de Areuda.

—¿Areuda? ¿Así se llama el mundo del que venís? —A Nanoha no le resultaba conocido el nombre.

—Sí —por los ojos del hombre pareció cruzar una sombra.

—Has dicho que este mundo era una colonia del vuestro, ¿cuándo fue eso?

—Hace muchos años, no es evidente —el miedo dio paso a la amargura en su voz—, antes de que la guerra asolara Areuda y la redujera a ruinas y despojos. Ésta era una de las muchas colonias industriales, por llamarlas de alguna forma, que teníamos, aquí abundan los minerales que utilizamos para hacer la aleación que empleamos en la fabricación de nuestras armas. Estas ruinas eran una de las mayores fábricas que existían, quedó abandonada tras la guerra, cuando saciar el hambre y sobrevivir se volvieron más importantes que hacer armas.

—¿Y por qué habéis vuelto?

—…

—Contesta —le advirtió Aldian.

—La guerra fue hace muchos años, el tiempo ha terminado por cerrar las peores heridas de nuestro mundo, ha llegado el momento de alzarnos de nuevo, de recuperar nuestra antigua grandeza, nuestra gloria… Eso es lo que los soldados repiten sin parar, para convencernos, para convencerse a ellos. Yo no sé quién es el que mueve esas ideas, un día un coronel entró en mi casa y me dijo que necesitaba de mis servicios, que me pagarían por ellos y además estaría ayudando a mi patria… Ja —soltó con amargura—, mi patria… —no añadió más.

—Y las Esquirlas, ¿qué tienen que ver en todo esto? Has dicho que diseñas estas armas, debes saber algo.

—Claro que lo sé —de repente sus ojos brillaron excitados—, yo mismo fui el que sugirió la forma en la que adaptar nuestras armas para poder usarlas en ellas, él que ideó cómo incrustarlas en las balas, la aleación que debíamos usar para que las aguantaran.

—Vuelves a divagar —apuntó Aldian duramente.

—Os diré por qué usamos las Esquirlas, porque ellos, los soldados de ahí fuera, la persona o personas que los guían, quieren mataros, sí, a vosotros los magos de la TSAB, tan invencibles envueltos en su magia, ahora ya no lo seréis tanto, estas balas con Esquirlas podrán atravesar cualquier defensa mágica.

—¿Por qué? —Nanoha apretaba con fuerza a Raising Heart ante la vehemencia de las palabras del hombre.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos se abrieron con una expresión casi demente—. Porque alguien tiene que pagar por lo que…

La cabeza del hombre reventó como una fruta madura, salpicándoles de sangre, su cuerpo se sacudió unos instantes y cayó finalmente al suelo desmadejado. Tras los segundos de sorpresa, se volvieron mirando en derredor, buscando al tirador, porque aunque no habían escuchado ningún disparo, estaba claro que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Sikes y Navara también miraban en todas direcciones, así pues por la puerta que custodiaban no había pasado.

—_Poneros a cubierto_ —no hacía falta que lo dijera dos veces, los cinco se parapetaron tras las máquinas.

No podían saber si había más puertas en el otro extremo de la sala, ni si el tirador se había comunicado ya con sus compañeros del exterior, la sensación de estar atrapados no le gustaba nada a Nanoha; debían salir de allí, volver al exterior y perderse de nuevo tras los acantilados, donde podrían contactar con Gabriel y el _Ice Breaker_. Cuanto más dudara, menos posibilidades de lograrlo tendrían, había que moverse ya.

—_Saldremos por donde entramos, puede que tengamos una oportunidad si no han determinado por dónde lo hicimos _—les explicó a los suyos.

—_¿Qué hacemos con el tirador? _—inquirió Navara.

—_Averiguar dónde se esconde, yo me encargo._

—Raising Heart.

—Yes, master.

Era una nueva habilidad que había comenzado a desarrollar, llevaba varios meses entrenándola y esperaba que no le fallara; pequeñas bolas de energía, similares a las balas mágicas que solía emplear, se esparcieron por la sala, su función era rastrearla en busca del tirador oculto, una vez lo encontraran, le trasmitirían su posición exacta, pudiendo así dirigir su ataque.

—Found it —una pequeña pantalla se abrió ante ella, una figura envuelta en sombras se podía apreciar perfectamente.

Antes de que el tirador supiese lo que estaba pasando, Nanoha salió al descubierto y disparó en su dirección.

—¡Cross Fire!

—Reached target.

—Nos vamos —les dijo a los demás y todos echaron a correr hacia la puerta y las escaleras.

De nuevo fue Vassan el primero en asomarse al corredor, les hizo una seña para que le siguieran al confirmar que estaba despejado; avanzaron rápido pero con cuidado, por si el enemigo se escondía en las habitaciones en ruinas que se abrían a ambos lados. Nanoha envío más de aquellas esferas de energía hacia delante, era un riesgo, pero mucho peor sería cruzar la puerta de salida y acabar bajo el fuego enemigo.

—They surround us, master —le advirtió Raising Heart, así pues les esperaban fuera.

—Parad, os explicaré mi plan —les ordenó a los demás.

Se detuvieron justo ante la puerta que daba a la antesala envuelta en la oscuridad.

—Sé que usar magia cerca de las Esquirlas es tremendamente arriesgado, pero no nos queda otra…

. — . — . — .

—¿Alguna noticia de Mist?

—Nada aún, capitán —contestó Leon desde la consola de control del puente. Fate estaba sentada junto a él, no se había movido de allí desde que comenzó la operación, unas tres horas antes, el último contacto que habían tenido con el escuadrón fue antes de que éste abandonará la lanzadera rumbo a las ruinas, desde entonces el silencio de radio era total y no terminaría hasta que el propio Mist estableciera la comunicación.

—Todo irá bien —le susurró el oficial a la Enforcer—. Aún están dentro del tiempo estimado.

Era cierto, pero aquello no hacía que dejará de sentirse intranquila y preocupada, realmente deseaba estar allí con ellos, esperar en la retaguardia era la peor de las experiencias, más cuando no se recibía ninguna noticia de cómo iban las cosas.

De repente, una alarma saltó en las pantallas del puente de mando.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió el capitán con aplomo, sin levantarse de su asiento.

—Es difícil de determinar… —decía Leon—. Los parámetros que captamos apuntan a una explosión de energía enorme… ¡Intentad enfocar las cámaras! —ordenó a sus subordinados.

Por fin, entre interferencias, pudieron ver algo, al principio no parecía más que una luz cegadora, pero Fate reconoció en seguida de qué se trataba, había visto aquello otras veces…

—Es el Starlight Breaker de Nanoha —mustió.

—¿Qué? —Leon parecía sorprendido.

—Usar ese ataque… si hay Esquirlas cerca —comentó el capitán.

Eso, pensó Fate, era lo que debían haber captado los sensores de la nave, aquella enorme cantidad de energía no sólo era por el ataque de Nanoha, sino también por la reacción de las Esquirlas a éste.

—Deben estar en una situación desesperada —dijo la Enforcer.

—Y más que lo van a estar, la zona en la que se alzan las ruinas comienza a desmoronarse sobre el mar —advirtió Leon en tono ominoso.

—¡Prepárense! —ordenó el capitán—. Bajaremos al planeta y los recogeremos teleportándolos, de otra forma no lo lograrán. Avisen al piloto Gabriel de que se reúna con nosotros en estas coordenadas —dictó las mismas a los operadores—. Que todo el mundo esté en sus puestos de combate, no sabemos si la nave enemiga querrá venir a jugar con nosotros. Que los cazas estén listos para salir. Vamos a tener un descenso movido.

Toda la tripulación se puso en marcha, la nave abandonó la órbita y comenzó a descender hacia el planeta. Fate se sintió más inútil que nunca, en aquellos momentos no podía hacer nada salvo esperar, ser testigo de cómo todo los miembros del _Ice Breaker XV_ se movían como una sola y bien afinada máquina, cumpliendo las órdenes que se les habían dado.

La nave atravesó la atmósfera, perdieron la señal y las imágenes en las pantallas, pero cuando éstas volvieron, ante sus ojos se abría el caos, decenas de explosiones de energía en cadena sacudían la tierra revuelta y bullente donde tan solo unos minutos antes se alzaban las ruinas, el mar se agitaba embravecido y la noche se convertía en día, el poder devastador de las Esquirlas se había desatado y Fate estuvo segura de que si no tenían cuidado, podía acabar atrapándoles a ellos. Sólo esperaba que Nanoha y los demás hubiesen salido a tiempo de allí.


	6. Regreso

**Capítulo 6º.- Regreso**

Las corrientes de aire eran demasiado fuertes e imprevisibles, seguramente se debía al efecto de las Esquirlas, sin embargo no tenían más opción que escapar volando, la tierra a sus pies se agitaba y desmoronaba sobre las aguas del mar, que parecían engullirla con avidez. No sabía qué habría sido de los hombres allí abajo, si habrían logrado salir de aquel infierno, si su nave les esperaría o ya despegaba para poner a salvo a los que pudiera, eran sus enemigos y no debería importarle, pero no era así, por mucho que los odiara, ahora que su muerte era prácticamente un hecho, el arrepentimiento hacía acto de presencia en ella, sin embargo nada podía hacer, pues ellos mismos huían desesperados de las múltiples explosiones que se sucedían a su espalda.

—Teniente, no te ofendas, pero creo que ese último ataque tuyo no ha sido la mejor de las ideas —le llegó la voz de Sikes por encima del rugido del viento.

—No teníamos otra opción, cabo —Nanoha quería creer que era así, que usar uno de sus ataques más potentes había sido la única solución posible para poder salir de allí con vida, pero en el fondo comenzaba a dudar de su decisión, debía haber tenido en cuenta la inestabilidad de las Esquirlas, demonios, maldijo, en aquel lugar había cientos almacenadas, sin contar las que los soldados llevaban cargadas en sus armas… Viéndolo con perspectiva, casi resultaba un ataque suicida a la desesperada.

Recordaba exactamente cómo había volado el techo del edificio con el Divine Buster; con el cielo abierto sobre ellos, los cinco salieron volando de allí, pillando sorprendidos a sus enemigos por unos inestimables y necesarios segundos y entonces, antes de que estos se recuperaran y comenzaran a dispararles, Nanoha había lanzado el Starlight Breaker. No esperaba una reacción de las Esquirlas como esa, pues su poder estaba limitado, pero cuando la energía de su hechizo tocó el suelo, las explosiones comenzaron a sucederse una detrás de otra en un efecto en cadena devastador. Ahora comprendía aquel sobrenombre que le habían dado a las Esquirlas, realmente parecían tener la capacidad para destruir un mundo, sólo tenía que mirar hacia abajo, a la serie de pequeños cataclismos que se desataban sobre la tierra que dejaban atrás.

—Mist, aquí el _Ice Breaker_, ¿me reciben? —la señal de radio les llegaba llena de interferencias, pero la podían oír.

—Les recibimos, _Ice Breaker_ —contestó Nanoha.

—Menos mal —suspiró Leon al otro lado—. Escuchen, vamos a teleportarlos a la nave, ahora mismo estamos cerca de su posición, prepárense, porque lo haremos en movimiento. Vamos a salir de este planeta tan rápido como podamos.

—Entendido.

Un círculo mágico se abrió en torno a ellos, la luz les envolvió y en un momento estaban los cinco en sala de teleportación de la astronave, puesto que aún estaban en movimiento, ninguno atinó a frenarse a tiempo y se estamparon literalmente contra uno de los mamparos de la sala; podrían haberse hecho realmente mucho daño, si una red mágica no los hubiese parado antes de golpearse.

—¿Estáis bien?

Nanoha, enredada entre las piernas y brazos del resto de su escuadrón vio aparecer el rostro de Fate frente a ellos.

—Sí… —contestó, mientras intentaban incorporarse—. Gracias, Fate-chan.

Por fin consiguieron deshacer el lío y levantarse todos, liberaron sus barrier jackets y siguiendo a Fate, se dirigieron al puente de mando.

—El capitán quiere veros a todos —les dijo la Enforcer.

—Um, supongo que querrá saber qué es lo que ha pasado allí abajo —comentó Nanoha.

—Sí, la verdad es que nos sorprendisteis mucho.

—Es culpa de la teniente, no calculó la intensidad de sus fuegos artificiales —bromeó Navara para liberar la tensión acumulada.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, ahora que estaban a salvo en la nave y la misión había concluido, podían respirar tranquilos. Nanoha intentó reír con ellos, pero no pudo, por su mente no hacían más que pasar los rostros anónimos de todos aquellos soldados que debían haber quedado atrapados en las explosiones; se paró apoyándose en la pared del pasillo, de repente sentía que las piernas no la sostenían. Fate y los demás se volvieron preocupados.

—Teniente…

—Nanoha, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito un minuto, nada más, adelantaros —trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlos.

—Aldian, seguid vosotros y dile al capitán que en seguida nos reuniremos con él —le indicó Fate a la sargento mayor, ésta asintió e instó a los demás a avanzar.

La Enforcer se acercó a Nanoha y cogió suavemente su rostro entre las manos.

—A mí no me engañas, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No es nada, de verdad, Fate-chan…

—No me mientas, ¿qué es?

—Muertos… —mustió débilmente—… por mi culpa… por mi mano… —se dejó caer hasta al suelo, Fate se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Qué dices? Todos habéis vuelto sin ni siquiera una herida…

—No, no nosotros, el enemigo, los hombres que había en las ruinas… Quiero creer que pudieron huir, pero sé que no es así… Los he matado, yo… yo… —sintió la nausea subirle a la boca y se la tapó con las manos, las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos sin que ni siquiera se diese cuenta.

Fate la abrazó fuertemente, ignorando el dolor de su hombro herido, entendía muy bien cómo se sentía Nanoha en aquel momento, ella había pasado por lo mismo la primera vez que derramó sangre ajena y arrebató una vida, una sensación a la que jamás se podría acostumbrar, pero con la que había aprendido a vivir.

—No es culpa tuya —le susurró al oído—, las Esquirlas que ellos mismos usaban han desatado todo eso, sé que tu intención no era matarlos, ni tan siquiera herirlos de gravedad…

—Debí haberlo pensado mejor… Haberme dado cuenta de lo que podría ocurrir si usaba tal cantidad de magia cerca de las Esquirlas… Es mi culpa, mi culpa…

Nanoha se abrazó a Fate, escondiendo la cara contra su pecho, mientras el llanto sacudía su cuerpo. Fate estrechó el abrazo aún más y acarició su pelo tratando de tranquilizarla. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Sabía que no había palabras de ánimo suficientes para ello, que aquella culpabilidad que sentía era algo que acabaría por superar con el tiempo, ahora era demasiado pronto, estaba todo demasiado reciente para Nanoha, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era estar a su lado, consolándola y dándole todo el apoyo que le hiciera falta.

Cuando Nanoha se tranquilizó, ambas se dirigieron al puente, la expresión de la Instructora era sombría, en nada se parecía a la de alguien que volvía victorioso a casa. Fate hubiese preferido ir a su cuarto, pero el capitán las esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al puente se encontraron con una actividad frenética; la astronave ascendía directa a traspasar la atmósfera del planeta, razón por la cual todos habían tomado asiento, pero no sólo eso, en las pantallas, unos metros por delante de ellos podían ver el fuego de los motores de la nave enemiga, la estaban persiguiendo en un intento de alcanzarla y abordarla, mas todo apuntaba a que no lo lograrían antes de salir al espacio.

Nanoha y Fate se sentaron junto Aldian y los demás, mientras el capitán daba órdenes y los pilotos se esforzaban sobre los mandos. El _Ice Breaker XV_ comenzó a traquetear cuando salió de la atmósfera, fueron uno minutos tensos, hasta que por fin el espacio les recibió.

—No pierdan de vista a la nave enemiga —advirtió el capitán.

—Estabilizando la nave —dijo un controlador.

—Comenzando chequeo de sistemas… —una a una todas las secciones de la nave comunicaron que todos los sistemas estaban en verde, mientras la persecución seguía.

—Van a saltar —advirtió Leon.

—¿Podemos intentar alcanzarles con nuestro cañón? —inquirió el capitán.

—Podemos… Preparando cañón para disparar…

—Cañón en cuenta atrás —dijo el oficial de armas—. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…

—Están abriendo una ventana de salto FTL.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Fuego!

Un enorme haz de luz salió al encuentro de la nave enemiga, sin embargo no hizo blanco.

—Maldita sea… Han saltado, señor —comunicó Leon.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de rastrearlos?

—Me temo que no, señor, les hemos perdido.

—Bien. Desactiven la alerta de combate. Esto se ha acabado —el capitán apretó los puños, pero no dejó que su frustración se le notase en la voz—. Pongan rumbo a la Oficina Principal, nuestra misión aquí ha finalizado.

—A la orden. Estableciendo nuevo rumbo…

—¡A toda la tripulación! ¡A toda la tripulación! La alerta de combate ha sido cancelada…

—Teniente Takamachi, usted y su equipo acompáñenme —les ordenó el capitán—. Señor Leon queda al mando.

—Sí, señor.

—El capitán abandona el puente, el Oficial Leon queda al mando.

De nuevo se reunieron en la sala táctica, seguramente porque el despacho del capitán era demasiado pequeño para que se encontraran a gusto. Fate había entrado con ellos, puesto que como Enforcer a bordo tenía derecho a estar allí y escuchar todo cuanto tuviera que ver con el caso.

—Teniente —dijo el capitán volviéndose a Nanoha—, antes de tachar de insensatez lo que hizo allí abajo, quiero escuchar su versión de lo ocurrido, qué le llevó a tomar la decisión de utilizar semejante ataque sabiendo que había Esquirlas en la zona.

Ni rodeos, ni paños fríos, directo al grano, así era Demy; Nanoha contó todo lo que habían pasado, desde que abandonaran la lanzadera, pasando por su llegada a las ruinas y su encuentro con el ingeniero, hasta que descubrieron que estaban rodeados y que su única salida era por el aire.

—Señor, no voy a negar que seguramente me equivoqué al utilizar el Starlight Breaker, pero en ese momento no vi otra salida —terminó la Instructora—. Me gustaría decir que no me arrepiento, pero no es así…

Fate quiso estrecharle la mano para transmitirle su ánimo, pero se contuvo, no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Entiendo cómo se siente, teniente, pero no voy a disculpar sus actos, sé que en ese momento debió creer que era lo mejor que podía hacer, sin embargo, debería haber reflexionado un poco más, intentar encontrar una alternativa. Es una suerte que las explosiones se hayan limitado a esa zona, más Esquirlas o su poder no restringido y ese planeta podría haber dejado de existir.

Nanoha acusó el golpe bajando la vista, sabía que el capitán estaba en lo cierto, que su decisión había sido precipitada, que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias… Maldita sea, pensaba que esa época en la que hacía las cosas sin pararse a reflexionar un segundo si quiera ya había quedado atrás, que ahora era más prudente, pero no parecía ser así, no cuando otros estaban en peligro, cuando sentía que debía proteger a quienes le acompañaban.

—En fin, lo hecho, hecho está —dijo el capitán—. Informaré de esto a sus superiores, me temo, pero por ahora, pasemos a la información que nos han traído.

Volvieron a repasar palabra por palabra lo que el ingeniero les había contado.

—Areuda… —mustió el capitán—. Nunca lo oí nombrar, debe ser un Mundo no Administrado. Y por lo que ese hombre les dijo, parece que tienen alguna clase de cruzada contra la TSAB, han convertido a sus magos en sus objetivos, es una lástima que lo silenciaran antes de que les dijera por qué.

—Está claro que alguien no quería que nos enteráramos aún —apuntó Aldian.

—De todas formas, seguimos sin saber qué planean —dijo Fate—. Por el momento sólo sabemos que han estado fabricando armas capaces de superar nuestras defensas, pero no qué pretenden hacer con ellas, aunque todo apunta a alguna clase de ataque.

—¿Atacar qué? —preguntó Navara—. Es verdad que esa nave en la que han huido puede usar el salto FTL, pero dudo mucho que sea capaz de aguantar en combate contra las de la Administración, parecía una vieja lata oxidada.

—No creo que un ataque a gran escala sea lo que tienen en mente —contradijo Fate.

—Piensas en pequeños objetivos —afirmó más que peguntó Nanoha.

—Así es, pequeños destacamentos de la TSAB en otros planetas, ataques a ciudades, cosas así.

—Todo conjeturas —se lamentó Sikes—. Si al menos esos malditos prisioneros hablaran…

—Tendremos que esperar a que la Oficina Principal se haga cargo de ellos —apuntó el capitán—. Y ver si la gente del _Asura_ ha tenido igual suerte y conseguido más información. Mientras tanto, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer.

"Muy bien —dijo levantándose—, pueden tomarse el día libre hoy, descansen y reincorpórense a sus puestos mañana. Pueden retirarse.

Nanoha y Fate volvieron a su cuarto, el reloj sobre la mesa marcaba las seis de la mañana hora estándar; Nanoha dejó a Raising Heart en el escritorio y se tumbó en la litera, de repente se sentía muy cansada, la adrenalina y la tensión habían dado paso al agotamiento, ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas para quitarse el uniforme de campo.

—Cuando lleguemos a la Oficina Principal deberíamos hablar con Yûno, puede que en la Biblioteca Infinita encontremos algo sobre Areuda y lo que ocurrió allí, tal vez así comprendamos un poco mejor a nuestros enemigos —dijo Fate, se había sentado a la mesa y abierto un terminal en el que tecleaba rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? Tú también deberías descansar, has estado en pie toda la noche, como nosotros —le dijo Nanoha desde la cama.

—Estoy escribiendo tu informe de la misión.

—¿Por qué? No tienes que hacerlo, yo…

—Déjame encargarme de ello, luego más tarde lo repasas por si le falta algo —se volvió hacia ella—. Necesitas dormir, Nanoha, has pasado por muchas cosas esta noche. —Se acercó hasta la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, con una de sus manos acarició su cara—. Simplemente duerme y olvídate de todo lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Nanoha puso su mano sobre la de Fate, era tan agradable el calor que le transmitía.

—Está bien, pero si te entra sueño, déjalo y échate a dormir.

—Descuida, en cuanto acabe el informe, me acostaré.

Nanoha se envolvió en las sábanas y sólo cuando su respiración se torno profunda y acompasada, Fate volvió a la mesa y a lo que estaba escribiendo, esperaba que su sueño fuese profundo, sin recuerdos tornados en pesadillas que lo turbasen.

Poco más de una semana después llegaban al espacio-puerto de la Oficina Principal, allí ya les esperaban Chrono y Hayate. Se reunieron con ellos en una de las pequeñas salas de reunión del complejo que flotaba en el centro del Mar Dimensional. Según les contaron, tras la subasta del mercado negro, habían logrado seguir la pista a dos naves de pequeño tamaño donde viajaban los compradores de las Esquirlas, estos habían adquirido un lote nada desdeñable de las mismas.

—Mis guardianes se están ocupando de seguirlos —explicó Hayate—. Signum y Vita-chan a una de las naves y Shamal y Zafira a la otra.

—Es probable que vayan a una de sus antiguas colonias —comentó Fate—, quizás tengan más fábricas de armas dispersas por otros sistemas.

—Creo que deberíais empezar por el principio —señaló Chrono.

Fue el capitán Demy el que les puso al tanto de sus averiguaciones y de las hipótesis a las que habían llegado.

—Ya veo —dijo el capitán del _Asura_—. Yo tampoco he oído hablar de Areuda, ¿Yûno?

El joven director de la Biblioteca Infinita seguía su reunión a través de una pantalla de comunicación.

—No, pero nada más mencionarlo, he comenzado a buscarlo en los archivos, en cuanto encuentre algo, os avisaré.

—Esperemos también que los interrogatorios a los prisioneros den resultado, mientras tanto, comunicaré a los altos mandos el riesgo de que nuestros destacamentos sean atacados y les informaré de todo lo referente al poder que esas armas tienen junto a las Esquirlas, todo mago miembro de la TSAB debe ser advertido del peligro que corre haciéndoles frente.

"Capitán Demy, le agradezco su colaboración en este caso, por el momento puede volver a su nave, pero estén listos para partir en cuanto encontremos un indicio seguro.

—El _Ice Breaker XV_ y toda su tripulación estarán a punto para entrar en acción cuando lo soliciten.

—Gracias, capitán. En cuanto a vosotras —se volvió a las tres jóvenes—, deberéis quedaros aquí hasta que…

De repente una señal de alerta interrumpió las palabras de Chrono, una nueva pantalla de comunicación se abrió.

—¿Qué ocurre, Amy? —inquirió Chrono.

—Hemos recibido una señal de socorro de uno de los mundos supervisados, al parecer la unidad allí destacada está bajo ataque, el enemigo es desconocido, pero sus armas son capaces de atravesar las defensas mágicas.

—Son ellos —mustió Nanoha.

—Amy, ¿alguna información de cuántos son?

—Parece que es una nave y varios escuadrones terrestres.

—Muy bien, ordena que todo el mundo se prepare en el _Asura_, partiremos hacia allí en cuanto llegue.

—Entendido —la pantalla se cerró y Chrono se levantó disponiéndose a irse.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto, Hayate vendrá conmigo, vosotras dos esperaréis aquí, si Yûno o los interrogatorios nos dan alguna pista sobre Areuda, quiero que os dirijáis allí con el Capitán Demy, puede que sus fábricas de armas estén en otros mundos, pero está claro que su base debe estar en el suyo propio.

—De acuerdo —asintieron todos.

—Buena suerte, Chrono —le dijo Fate a su hermano.

—Tú también, Hayate, cuídate.

—Descuida, Nanoha, les haremos morder el polvo.

Tras la partida de ambos, Fate, Nanoha y Demy también abandonaron la sala, sus caminos se separaron en el pasillo, el capitán se despidió de ellas recordándoles que estuviesen listas para embarcar en cualquier momento.

—Espero que no sea el primero de una serie de ataques —comentó Fate mientras se dirigían a la habitación que les habían asignado. Sin embargo, las esperanzas de la Enforcer resultaron vanas, a lo largo de aquel día las alertas por ataques se sucedieron en la Oficina Principal, uno tras otro, los destacamentos apostados en mundos bajo supervisión de la TSAB fueron atacados; siempre se trataba de pequeños objetivos, escuadrones destinados a mundos donde se realizaban sobre todo tareas de observación o investigaciones, era como si los enemigos estuviesen tanteando el terreno, probando hasta dónde llegaban sus capacidades y mientras, la flota se desperdigaba por el Mar Dimensional, yendo en ayuda de sus camaradas.

—Parece que han mordido el anzuelo, señor.

—Bien. ¿Cuántas naves les quedan?

—Apenas un puñado atracadas en el espacio-puerto.

—No podía haber salido mejor. Avise a los hombres del _Siex_ y la _Dobra_, la "Operación Esquirla" está a punto de empezar.

—A la orden, señor.

Una nueva señal de alerta saltó en la Oficina Principal, aguda e insistentemente repetía que el enemigo estaba sobre ellos.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la Autora:** Las siglas FTL significan "más rápido que la luz" (en inglés), es un recurso habitual en la ci-fi cuando aparecen naves espaciales (si habéis visto _Galáctica, Estrella de Combate_ seguro que os suena xD).


	7. Cuando la sangre se derrama Decisiones

**Capítulo 7º.- Cuando la sangre se derrama. Decisiones**

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Que todos los magos de combate se dirijan al espacio-puerto —gritaba uno de los oficiales de la Oficina.

Nanoha y Fate, Raising Heart y Baradiche en la mano listos para la batalla, corrían siguiendo al resto de magos hacia donde les indicaban, el ataque les había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, con casi la totalidad de la flota y sus efectivos lejos de allí, respondiendo a los señuelos que el enemigo había dispuesto.

—Hemos caído completamente en su trampa —dijo Fate.

—Nunca pensamos que se les ocurriría atacar este lugar —comentó Nanoha.

—No debimos subestimarlos.

Cuando llegaron al espacio-puerto la batalla ya había comenzado, los magos de la TSAB se parapetaban detrás de cualquier objeto físico lo suficientemente grande y resistente como para protegerlos de las balas que llovían sobre ellos, algunas barricadas se habían motando con contenedores metálicos y toda clase de materiales; los enemigos descendían de tres naves ancladas a los muelles y se precipitaban hacia ellos abriendo fuego a discreción, limitados por la presencia de las Esquirlas, los magos no podían más que dirigir ataques a pequeña escala contra los soldados enemigos, sin embargo, algunos hechizos fuera de control provocaban pequeñas explosiones por todo el área.

—¡Maldita sea, tened cuidado o acabaremos volando todos por los aires! —gritaba un teniente coronel.

Era algo fácil de decir, pero en la práctica los magos comenzaban a ser desbordados por el número superior de enemigos, pronto, a base de fuerza bruta, de avanzar sin importar cuántos cayeran en el intento, acabarían por rebasar sus líneas, penetrarían en el corredor principal y desde allí empezarían a tomar todo el complejo, entonces las cosas se pondrían realmente feas y ellos serían cazados como ratones. No podían permitir que aquello ocurriese.

Nanoha y Fate se colocaron en primera línea, escudadas por un contenedor donde se parapetaban otros camaradas, las balas impactaban o pasaban silbando muy cerca, sus ataques se unieron a los del resto, en aquel caos de luces, gritos, sangre y muerte.

—Raising Heart, ¡Stardust Fall!

—Baradiche, ¡Thunder Fall!

Objetos de toda clase no anclados al suelo se precipitaron contra los enemigos, al tiempo que los rayos convocados por Fate impactaban sobre ellos, con las Esquirlas, no les quedaba más remedio que recurrir a ataques que manipulasen lo físico.

—Esto es inútil —dijo a su lado el teniente coronel que antes había pedido precaución—. Necesitamos que algunos hombres lleguen a nuestras naves y ataquen con ellas las suyas, será la única forma de frenar su acometida, rodeándoles y quitándoles su apoyo.

—Señor, tal vez haya una manera.

—Aldian —mustió Fate al reconocer a la sargento mayor, y no sólo ella, allí estaban también Navara, Vassan, Nalo, Ledri y Sikes.

—La escucho, sargento.

—Entre nosotros debe haber algunos ilusionistas, utilicémosles para despistar al enemigo, mientras la tripulación imprescindible aborda un par de nuestras naves, con eso bastará, las suyas parecen los restos mejor conservados de alguna antigua batalla. Por supuesto, a parte de las ilusiones, deben ir magos de verdad que les ataquen constantemente, para que no puedan diferenciar entre copia y realidad.

El teniente coronel reflexionó unos segundos sobre el plan de Aldian.

—Podría funcionar, muy bien, se lo transmitiré al resto.

Las comunicaciones mentales se sucedieron entre todos aquellos que defendían el espacio-puerto, el resto de oficiales de alta graduación se mostraron de acuerdo con el plan, sería un tanto arriesgado para quienes se centrasen en atacar a los enemigos, pero ese era un momento desesperado y necesitaban medidas desesperadas.

—Bien pensado, Aldian —la felicitó Fate.

—Gracias, señora.

—Muy bien, los ilusionistas están preparados, la gente que irá a las naves también, ahora sólo nos faltan los voluntarios, aunque ya se han ofrecido unos cuantos.

—Nosotras también iremos —dijo Nanoha, Fate asintió.

—Y nosotros —dijeron a coro Navara, Aldian, Nalo, Vassan y Sikes.

—A mi me encantaría acompañaros, pero mi pierna aún no está al cien por cien —explicó Ledri—, os apoyaré desde aquí.

—Bien, prepárense, la fiesta va a empezar —los ojos del teniente coronel brillaron llenos de excitación, era la hora de devolver los golpes, de girar las tornas, enseñarían a esos bastardos cómo se las gastaban los magos y miembros de la TSAB.

La señal dada por los ilusionistas comenzó su ofensiva, de las barricadas y parapetos salieron aquellos que se jugarían el tipo mezclándose entre las copias que ya se esparcían por todo el área; por unos minutos el enemigo quedó desconcertado, el sonido de las armas al ser disparadas cesó unos segundos, incluso retrocedieron al ver que una oleada de magos se les venía encima.

—¡No os dejéis engañar! —gritó alguno de sus oficiales— Son ilusiones, ¡seguid disparando! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Y la cacofonía de la batalla volvió de nuevo a inundar sus oídos, Nanoha y Fate volaban codo con codo, deslizándose entre las copias, atacaban con magia localizada, dejando inconscientes a sus enemigos; no volverían a cometer los mismos errores que en aquel planeta, luchaban con cabeza, sin dejarse llevar por el miedo o la duda, dirigiendo sus ataques individualmente sobre cada soldado, ignorando en la medida de lo posible a los camaradas que caían a su alrededor, porque aunque muchas de las balas atravesasen ilusiones, algunas encontraban sus blancos.

En el calor de la batalla, el tiempo pareció dilatarse y el espacio contraerse, para Nanoha, que estaba acostumbrada a luchar desde el amplio cielo, todo quedó reducido a Fate a su lado y al siguiente enemigo a derribar, no había más, pronto sus oídos se tornaron sordos a los gritos agónicos de los hombres, a los improperios y maldiciones, a los juramentos y los alaridos de dolor, y sus ojos se cegaron a la vista de la muerte y la sangre, sólo importaba el enemigo que seguía, nada más, eso y mantenerse con vida, y proteger a Fate si era necesario.

Y para Fate, en aquella batalla entre batallas, todo era distinto pero igual, los hombres luchaban, eran heridos, algunos morían, la sangre salpicaba el suelo, los ojos brillaban de excitación y miedo, llenos de vida para seguir luchando, llenos de muerte cuando les llegaba la hora en forma de bala o hechizo. Y en aquel caos sólo importaba el siguiente enemigo, la bala que no se oía llegar, aquella que podría herirte o matarte, peor aún, la bala que podría alcanzar a la persona que luchaba a tu lado; no había lugar para las dudas o la vacilación, sólo se podía descargar el siguiente golpe y seguir avanzando.

—¡Ese es uno de sus cabecillas! —oyeron gritar a Navara, que con su dispositivo en forma de tridente barría enemigos con disparos mágicos de medio alcance.

Fate y Nanoha miraron a dónde señalaba la joven, un hombre enfundado en un uniforme gris oscuro comandaba los movimientos de sus tropas, una enorme cicatriz cruzaba su cara de lado a lado, en sus ojos una mirada salvaje, sus palabras instando a avanzar a sus hombres, sin importarle las numerosas bajas que estaban teniendo.

—¡Le haré pagar por lo de Lenko!

Navara corrió hacia el oficial enemigo sin pararse siquiera a pensar en el peligro de su acción, el odio y el deseo de venganza dictaban sus movimientos.

—Lograrán que la maten —maldijo Fate—. Nanoha, cúbrenos. Baradiche, Sonic Drive.

—Yes, sir. Sonic Form.

—¡Ten cuidado, Fate-chan!

La Enforcer se lanzó tras Navara, al tiempo que blandía su Zamber Riot, Nanoha las seguía desde el aire, disparando sus balas mágicas sobre aquellos soldados que escapaban de los ataques de ambas o descubrían que no eran meras ilusiones. Navara alcanzó la posición del oficial enemigo, pero éste no estaba solo, le rodeaba un grupo de soldados que, a juzgar por su apariencia y distinto uniforme, debían ser de élite, pero eso no le importó a la joven, que comenzó a atacarlos con los hechizos más poderosos que debía conocer; los soldados respondieron de inmediato disparando sus armas contra ella, pero Navara era realmente ágil sobre el suelo, se movía con la velocidad incrementada por su magia, se escurría entre las balas enemigas y llegaba al cuerpo a cuerpo, donde sus golpes, tanto de sus piernas, como de su tridente eran devastadores, por un momento pareció que ella sola podría con todos, sin embargo, eran demasiados y pronto la rodearon, de no haber sido por Fate y Nanoha seguramente habría muerto allí.

La Enforcer llegó a su lado, Baradiche tomó su forma de gran espada y barrió a un grupo de soldados, mientras las balas de Nanoha dejaron fuera de combate a otros tantos; Navara aprovechó la brecha que se abrió entre ellos para abalanzarse sobre el oficial.

—¡Ven, rata de la TSAB! —le gritó el hombre, que la esperaba con una pistola apuntada hacia ella.

Navara no pudo esquivar el tiro, ni siquiera pudo frenar su ataque, tal vez ni lo pensó, la bala atravesó su abdomen y su tridente empaló al oficial, cuyos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Esto es por Lenko… —le susurró la maga al oído.

—¡Navara! —gritó Nanoha, pero no podía ir en su ayuda, ahora que los enemigos las habían descubierto como reales y no meras ilusiones, dirigían gran parte de su fuego hacia ellas.

Fate luchaba en el suelo, balanceando su espada de un lado a otro, cubriéndose tras los enemigos caídos y todo cuanto le servía de parapeto; pronto ambas se verían rodeadas y superadas. "Otra vez no", pensó Nanoha desesperada.

—_Aún no lances tus fuegos artificiales, teniente_ —la voz de Vassan le llegó claramente, él y los demás compañeros del _Ice Breaker_ venían en su ayuda; Vassan y Nalo volaban juntos, disparando un Cross Fire que dirigían con gran habilidad sobre los enemigos que apuntaban a Nanoha, mientras que Sikes y Aldian se abrían camino hacia Fate combinando el cuerpo a cuerpo del cabo con los ataques a distancia de Aldian.

—_En una batalla nunca estamos solos —_era la voz de Fate.

Y como para reforzar sus palabras, justo en aquel momento las naves enemigas se vieron atacadas por las suyas, finalmente habían logrado sacar dos astronaves del espacio-puerto y ahora escupían su fuego sobre aquellas viejas máquinas que debían haber vivido tiempos mejores. El enemigo vaciló, conscientes de que habían sido pillados en una pinza mortal, por unos segundos dudaron todos como un solo hombre.

—¡¿Por qué dudáis?! —gritó otro de sus oficiales, una mujer por cuya cara resbalaba la sangre—. ¡Todos sabíamos a qué veníamos aquí! ¡Todos sabíamos que no habría vuelta atrás ni regreso glorioso al hogar! ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad y convertid este lugar en nuestras tumbas de honor! ¡Luchad y llevad a la Negra Noche a todos cuantos podáis!

Aquella arenga suicida encendió los corazones de los soldados enemigos, sus dudas quedaron atrás, de sus labios salieron gritos salvajes, consignas de muerte y gloria, del honor que se gana en la batalla, morirían matando, serían héroes y mártires.

—_Están locos —_apuntó sorprendido Nalo.

—_No, luchan por aquello que creen justo, dan su vida por la causa que les ha traído hasta aquí. No están locos, son soldados fieles, vida y muerte por los suyos, eso es lo que les mueve en su desesperación —_dijo Fate tristemente.

Y aunque el enemigo aún embistió varias veces con fuerza, la batalla ya estaba decidida desde el momento en que habían sido rodeados, sin escapatoria, sin el apoyo de sus naves en la retaguardia y quedándose sin munición, fueron cayendo uno a uno, inconscientes, muertos o hechos prisioneros y los magos se alzaron con la victoria; el ruido caótico de la contienda dio paso al silencio de la muerte y los quejidos de los heridos, en el espacio-puerto cientos de cuerpos sembraban el suelo tinto en sangre, nunca hay alegría total en la victoria, porque tras ella hay que contar los camaradas y amigos muertos.

Nanoha y Fate se acercaron a Navara, el cuerpo de la joven yacía apoyado sobre el astil de su tridente y el oficial al que había arrastrado a la muerte; ambas se temían lo peor, pero cuando la tomaron de los hombros para retirarla de allí, sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron y una respiración jadeante escapó de sus labios ensangrentados.

—Navara… —mustió Nanoha—, está viva, tenemos que llevarla con los médicos.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Vassan, que se había acercado hasta allí.

Con cuidado, el mago aéreo la cogió en sus brazos, Aldian, que andaba cerca de ellos, puso su mano sobre la herida que se abría en su abdomen, cortando la hemorragia con su poder.

—Vamos, llévatela —le dijo a Vassan cuando terminó, el joven se puso en camino de inmediato.

—Nanoha, Fate, ¿cómo estáis? —en una ventana de comunicación apareció la cara preocupada de Yûno.

—Bien, todo ha terminado aquí —contestó Fate.

—¿Habéis tenido algún problema allí? —inquirió Nanoha.

—No, gracias a vosotros no han pasado de las puertas del espacio-puerto, ahora mismo todo el personal está yendo hacia allí para ayudar con los heridos, también hemos enviado aviso a la flota y las fuerzas de tierra y aire. Se ha decretado el estado de alerta en todo el ejército.

—¿Alguna noticia de las naves que partieron hoy? —preguntó Fate.

—Todas están ayudando a sofocar los ataques que se estaban produciendo en los planetas bajo control de la TSAB, probablemente comenzaran a regresar a partir de mañana, parece que esos ataques no eran más que señuelos y que lo que realmente pretendían era hacer daño aquí.

—Necesitamos más información —mustió Fate—. Tenemos que llegar al fondo de todo esto, averiguar qué es lo que les mueve y les ha vuelto contra nosotros. Yûno…

—Con todo el jaleo no he podido seguir con la búsqueda, pero ya la he retomado.

—Bien, esperemos que alguno de los prisioneros que hemos hecho hoy quiera hablar. Por ahora, nosotras ayudaremos con los heridos y demás daños.

—De acuerdo —cortaron la comunicación.

Fate se volvió hacia Nanoha, sabía que aquella situación era nueva para ella, su primera batalla a ese tipo de escala, le preocupaba que le hubiese afectado tanto como lo ocurrido en el planeta; la pelirroja miraba a su alrededor, tal vez buscando un sentido a todo aquello, a tanto dolor y muerte.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Fate apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Hm…, sólo me preguntaba ¿qué es lo que hace que esta gente lo de todo, hasta la vida, por matarnos?, ¿qué les ha llevado a odiarnos tanto?

—Encontraremos las respuestas, más tarde o más temprano acabaremos por conocer sus razones y tal vez entonces podamos hablar con ellos…

—Mientes muy mal, Fate-chan —debía haber sabido que Nanoha se daría cuenta de ello—. Hasta ahora, siempre habíamos solucionado estos casos sin derramar sangre, descubriendo la verdad que se escondía tras aquellos que persiguen las Lost Logias, pero ahora, esta situación es diferente, hasta yo me doy cuenta de ello. Esta gente, hoy les he visto seguir luchando cuando no tenían ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Sea lo que sea lo que les motiva, es una causa que ha sobrepasado los límites de su razón, dudo que podamos sentarnos y hablar con ellos, ¿verdad? Es lo que piensas tú, que sólo nos queda luchar contra ellos.

—Nanoha…

—Está bien, a veces no queda más remedio que recurrir a la fuerza y golpear más fuerte que el enemigo.

Lecciones de la vida que habían elegido, pensó Fate, que les hacían madurar rápida y dolorosamente, sólo esperaba que situaciones como aquella no se repitieran demasiado a menudo, o que por lo menos Nanoha no se viera implicada en ellas, prefería verla sonriente y alegre mientras ensañaba a otros, que con aquella expresión sombría con la que aprendía la crudeza del campo de batalla, ese era su lugar y no el de ella.

—Vamos —dijo la Instructora—, veamos en que podemos ayudar.

—Sí.

Devolviendo a Raising Heart y Baradiche a sus formas originales, las dos fueron en busca de aquellos que pudiesen necesitar su ayuda.

Parte de la flota fue regresando a la Oficina Principal en los días que siguieron; los prisioneros fueron interrogados, pero poco o nada conseguían sacar de ellos, salvo vagas referencias a Areuda y que aquel era su momento de gloria, que harían historia, que devolverían el honor y la grandeza perdida a su patria. Nanoha y Fate, mientras aguardaban el regreso de Chrono y Hayate, ayudaron a Yûno a buscar alguna pista en los libros y documentos que se atesoraban en la Biblioteca Infinita.

—Aquí —exclamó Fate una tarde—, una entrada sobre Areuda.

—Por fin —suspiró Nanoha, que flotó hasta ella.

—¿Qué dice? —inquirió Yûno.

—Esperad, parece que hay más… Es un de un registro de los primeros años del nuevo calendario, Areuda era el principal mundo de su sistema, no llegó a estar bajo supervisión de la TSAB, pues estaba muy avanzado, aunque la magia parecía no tener lugar en él, pero lo mantuvieron bajo "vigilancia" un tiempo… Vaya…

—¿Qué?

—Menciona que hubo una guerra a escala mundial allí, algo terrible, murió mucha gente y la mayor parte del planeta fue asolado, siguieron años terribles para los supervivientes… Y poco más, parece que tras el conflicto, Areuda dejó de tener importancia para la TSAB.

—Mmm…, debe haber algo más de información, si la Administración lo estuvo observando durante un tiempo —comentó Yûno.

—De todas formas, esto no explica por qué están atacándonos…

—Suena como si hubieseis hecho algún progreso.

—Chrono —dijo Fate al mirar la ventana de comunicación que se había abierto ante ellos.

—Así es, puede que tengamos la ubicación del mundo de Areuda —contestó Yûno.

—Bien, por aquí hemos recibido cierta ayuda del Departamento de Inteligencia y algunos prisioneros han hablado. ¿Podéis venir ahora? Estamos reuniéndonos para poner todo en común y decidir el siguiente paso a dar.

—En seguida estamos allí —aseguró Fate.

Unos minutos más tarde, en una de las múltiples salas de reuniones del complejo, se encontraron todos reunidos; estaban allí Chrono, Hayate y sus guardianes, Nanoha, Fate, Yûno, el Investigador Verossa Acous, el capitán Demy y algunos oficiales más que estaban implicados en la investigación de aquel caso. Cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento, Chrono tomó la palabra.

—Parece que al fin empezamos a tener todas las piezas de este rompecabezas sobre la mesa, Verossa.

—Sí —el Investigador abrió una serie de pantallas en las que aparecieron informes escritos e imágenes de un planeta girando sobre sí mismo—. Areuda, cuando la TSAB descubrió su existencia, se encontró con un mundo muy evolucionado, aunque su tecnología había avanzado gracias únicamente a la ciencia; lo componían varias naciones cuyo poder armamentístico estaba lo suficientemente equilibrado como para que ninguna quisiese ir a la guerra, además, contaban con una larga lista de colonias que les aprovisionaban de múltiples materias primas y otros productos, era un mundo próspero y rico. La TSAB decidió en aquel entonces permanecer al margen, aunque mantuvo sus ojos sobre ellos, sólo por precaución, como viene haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

"No sabemos exactamente qué ocurrió, ni siquiera los prisioneros que han hablado con nosotros parecen conocer las causas reales; pero una guerra mundial se desató en Areuda, las naciones más potentes se enfrentaron unas a otras, devastando poco a poco el planeta, no pararon hasta destruirse mutuamente. Entonces comenzó una época de hambruna y pobreza de la que aún se están recuperando…

—¿Y dónde entra el atacarnos a nosotros exactamente? —interrumpió uno de los oficiales.

—A eso iba —continuó Verossa—, los supervivientes de aquellos antiguos ejércitos acabaron uniéndose en una sola facción, comenzaron como una especie de cuerpo de postguerra cuya intención era ayudar a mantener cierto orden y evitar que soldados con menos escrúpulos se aprovechasen de la población que malamente sobrevivía allí. En algún momento, los cabecillas de esta facción debieron darse cuenta de que si querían volver a unir a los restos de su pueblo, necesitaban un enemigo común, alguien a quién culpar de todo lo ocurrido, la TSAB les tuvo que parecer perfecta; sabían que sus miembros habían estado observando su mundo durante años y que no habían hecho nada cuando la guerra comenzó y luego, cuando todo acabó, simplemente se olvidaron de ellos. Así que culparon a la Administración y a sus magos por no haber hecho nada para evitar su destrucción, ya tenían al culpable, ahora sólo les quedaba convencer a sus seguidores y encontrar la manera de poder enfrentarse a nosotros con garantías de éxito. Algún genio entre ellos, un investigador o alguien así, debió oír hablar de las Esquirlas; todo apunta a que en Areuda encontraron yacimientos de ellas, quizás porque en un pasado remoto alguna civilización anterior las había creado allí, quién sabe, el caso es que comenzaron a investigarlas y a desarrollar la idea de implantarlas en sus armas. Y así llegamos a lo ocurrido aquí hace unos días.

Verossa volvió a sentarse, mientras todos meditaban sobre lo que les había contado.

—Ahora que han atacado nuestra Oficina Principal y han sido derrotados, ¿existe la posibilidad de otro ataque? No creéis que habrán tenido suficiente —comentó un oficial.

—Lo dudo mucho —señaló Chrono—, tal y cómo actuaron aquí, dudo que se vayan a rendir, volverán a intentarlo y seguirán atacándonos hasta que el último de ellos haya caído.

—Saben que tienen muy pocas o ninguna posibilidades de ganar, pero eso no les hará detenerse, lucharán hasta el final —dijo Signum—. Intentarán matar a tantos de nosotros como puedan.

—Qué locura —exclamó Hayate—, si en vez de utilizar todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra nosotros las aplicarán a levantar su mundo, quizás lograrían avanzar.

—No es tan sencillo, jovencita —dijo Demy—, sus líderes alentaron el odio para unirlos, pero una vez que ese sentimiento se adueña de uno, es muy difícil dominarlo y olvidarlo, esa gente nos ve como la causa de su desgracia, en su mundo reducido a ruinas y cenizas no hay nada por lo que valga la pena luchar, pero si mueren alcanzando la gloria al enfrentarse a aquellos que ven como culpables, entonces les merecerá la pena tanta muerte y sufrimiento. Para esa gente no hay más, lo he visto en los ojos de los prisioneros que hicimos en aquel planeta, morirán luchando, porque sólo así podrán darle un sentido a su vida más allá que el simple hecho de sobrevivir a un día más en un mundo olvidado.

Las palabras del veterano capitán parecieron calar hondo en todos ellos, pero sobre todo en los más jóvenes, en aquellos que no habían vivido el horror de la guerra, que sólo la conocían de oídas, por historias leídas o vistas, pero jamás sentidas.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —inquirió otro oficial.

—Lo único que podemos hacer —contestó Chrono—, iremos a Areuda, ahora estamos seguros de que es allí dónde tienen su base de operaciones, no tienen la capacidad para haber levantado puestos de avanzadilla más allá de las fábricas de armas que han estado visitando para aprovisionarse durante estos años. Atacaremos directamente a su cuartel general.

"Sin embargo, no será una batalla fácil, tenemos que tener en cuenta las Esquirlas y la población civil e inocente, nuestras fuerzas se verán limitadas en sus ataques, deberemos estudiar muy bien la manera de proceder allí, pero no podemos permitir que vuelvan a atacarnos, esta vez seremos los primeros en dar el golpe.

Tras aquello, la reunión no se alargó mucho más, todos los oficiales estaban de acuerdo con Chrono, así que no había mucho que discutir, volverían a encontrarse durante los días siguientes para desarrollar la estrategia que llevarían acabo en Areuda, mientras tanto, el resto de ellos podían disfrutar de unos días libres, hasta que recibieran la orden de embarcar para ir a enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

Aquella noche, tumbada en la cama de su habitación, Nanoha no podía dormir, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en la misión de guerra a la que se había visto conducida, nunca hasta ahora había participado en una, al menos, no contra hombres, nunca había tenido que arrebatar vidas humanas hasta aquella noche en ese planeta, porque la magia siempre le había servido para evitarlo, pero, de repente, todo se había complicado de aquella manera, las Esquirlas lo volvían todo más difícil y temía que llegase de nuevo el momento de tener que matar para poder sobrevivir, para proteger a los suyos, y sabía que no dudaría, pero aún así…

—No pienses más en ello —los brazos de Fate la envolvieron, su voz susurró en la penumbra del cuarto.

—No puedo evitarlo… ¿Cómo lo aguantas, Fate-chan? Tú siempre has estado en primera línea de defensa… ¿Cómo vives con ello?

—No es fácil —suspiró la Enforcer—, nunca olvidas y siempre cargas con el peso de esos pecados, pero no puedes dejar que te arrastren a la negrura, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, a buscar las razones que te hagan sentir que merece la pena ensuciar tus manos y tu alma con sangre ajena.

—¿Y cuáles son tus razones?

—Protegeros a todos los que me importáis, salvar a aquellos que quedan atrapados en medio de los conflictos, tratar de hacer mejor este mundo para los que viven en él en paz… —se medió incorporó para besarla en los labios—. Volver a tu lado, verte sonreírme y olvidar por un momento todo lo que he tenido que hacer alguna vez. Proteger los sueños de esos niños a los que he podido salvar y proteger nuestros sueños.

"Sé que lograrás superar esto, porque eres una de las personas más fuerte que conozco, pero por ahora, si lo necesitas, yo seré fuerte por las dos, puedes apoyarte en mí, yo estaré aquí para recoger tus lágrimas.

Nanoha se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo cómo las de Fate tocaban su corazón, se abrazó a ella, refugiándose en el calor de sus brazos; sí, ella también tenía sus razones para luchar, para sentir que lo que hacía no estaba del todo mal, como había dicho Fate, aprendería a vivir con ello, seguiría adelante y afrontaría lo que el destino le deparase en aquella misión, no permitiría que aquella gente matara a más camaradas y amigos, si el lenguaje del odio y la guerra era el único que entendían, que así fuera, cuando llegase el momento no vacilaría.


	8. En la calma que precede a la tormenta

**Capítulo 8º.- En la calma que precede a la tormenta**

De nuevo estaban a bordo del _Ice Breaker XV_, el destructor avanzaba dentro de la flotilla que lideraba el _Asura_ rumbo a Areuda; el capitán Demy había insistido en que Nanoha y Fate se reincorporaran a su tripulación, al parecer los equipos de asalto de la nave querían tenerlas al frente de nuevo, Chrono estuvo de acuerdo y les había pedido que volviesen junto a ellos, de todas formas, cuando todo comenzase, se reunirían con Hayate y sus guardianes en tierra.

Areuda se encontraba en un sistema distante, tardarían algo más de dos semanas en llegar allí y aún entonces deberían preparar la estrategia a seguir, esperaban que al menos no contarán con ningún tipo de sistema de defensa espacial, satélites de largo alcance o rádares que detectasen su presencia en órbita sobre el planeta, ni naves vigilando sus cielos; sabían que su ida debía ser esperada por sus enemigos, pero tenían la esperanza de contar con la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo serían atacados.

—De todas formas, un ataque a gran escala ha sido descartado —comentó Fate, estaba tumbada en la litera, en el mismo cuarto que habían ocupado durante el primer viaje, Nanoha estaba echada a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho—. Ninguno de los oficiales al mando de la misión quiere ver implicada a la población civil.

—Eso es tranquilizador de alguna manera.

—Lo haremos bien allí abajo.

—Sí —Nanoha sintió cómo Fate la estrechaba contra ella y su mano le acariciaba la espalda, enredándose de vez en cuando entre su cabello. Durante un rato simplemente se dejó llevar por la calidez de aquellas caricias.

—Mmm… —Fate miró el reloj sobre la mesa—, deberíamos ir levantándonos, hemos quedado dentro de diez minutos.

—¿Ya? ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más así? —como para enfatizar sus palabras, trazó suaves círculos con sus dedos sobre la piel de Fate.

—Si quieres… No hace falta que seamos puntuales —entrelazó la mano de Nanoha con la suya y se giró hacia ella—. Me gusta hacer amigos, pero estar a solas contigo me gusta mucho más. —Sus labios se encontraron y los minutos que marcaba el reloj dejaron de tener importancia para ellas.

La sala común de la cubierta C siempre estaba llena de soldados que no tenían mucho que hacer a bordo de la nave cuando ésta simplemente se encontraba volando hacia su objetivo, pasaban allí las horas muertas jugando a cartas, dados o cualquier otro juego que hubiese a bordo, o simplemente charlando entre ellos; generalmente quiénes más uso hacían de aquel espacio eran los magos de combate y los pilotos de cazas. Aquel lugar y la sala de entrenamiento y el gimnasio eran los sitios que más solían frecuentar.

—¿Ah? No me lo puedo creer, maldita seas, Navara, tienes demasiada suerte con los dados.

—No será que tú eres muy malo, Vassan.

—Hasta ahora nunca le había visto perder así, jaja. Se te dan bien los juegos de azar, ¿eh? —dijo el piloto de pelo corto y castaño guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Silver!

—Es la verdad.

—De todas formas, sólo a Vassan se le ocurriría desafiar a nuestra recién ascendida Especialista.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Aldian? —preguntó con suspicacia el mago rubio.

—Bueno…

—Eh, no te hagas la loca. ¿Por qué?

—Jaja, vaya par de dos —rió Ledri—. Yo te lo explico, Vassan.

—Ah, no…

—¡Argh! Navara, déjame…

Ambos habían caído al suelo después de que la joven saltará sobre Ledri, los demás, incluso Vassan, reían sonoramente, mientras que el resto de gente en la sala los miraba divertidos.

—Niños, niños, no pelear…

—¡¿A quién estás llamando niños, Nalo?! —Navara y Ledri pararon de forcejear para encarar al veterano.

—¿De verdad lo preguntáis? Jajaja.

Ante las carcajadas de Nalo, ambos se levantaron y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, eso sí, Ledri dejó una distancia prudencial entre los dos.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no debería haber desafiado a Navara? —volvió a preguntar Vassan.

—¿En serio no lo sabes?

—Nalo…

—Oh, ese tono no me impresiona nada, jovencita.

Como toda respuesta, la maga de los ojos ambarinos le sacó la lengua.

—Jeje, a nuestra amiga del tridente se le da muy bien hacer trampas.

—¿Trampas?

—Eso mismo, dime, fue ella la que escogió los dados, ¿verdad? Seguramente los trucó en ese momento…

—¡Yo no hago trampas!

—Nooo, sólo te facilitas las cosas para ganar —bromeó Ledri.

—Na-va-ra…

—Ah, Vassan, venga, no te enfades, sólo te he ganado unas pocas monedas, ¿eh? —la sonrisa y cara de inocente no colaron.

—Devuélveme mi dinero ahora mismo.

—Tsk…, Nalo, deberías aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Y tú a jugar limpio.

—Bu… Aquí tienes, Vassan, tú dinero… Jo.

—No pienso volver a jugar contigo a nada.

—No hace falta ser tan drástico, además, Nav sólo hace trampa a los dados —dijo Aldian.

—Mmm…, tú tienes la culpa Ald, si no hubieras dicho nada… A lo mejor tendrías que haberle devuelto tú el dinero a Vassan.

—Si quieres luego lo discutimos en el cuarto, quién tiene la culpa de qué.

—Etto… —por una vez, Navara pareció no saber qué contestar.

—Me pregunto qué tipo de discusión tendrán —susurró socarrón Silver lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera todo el grupo, obviamente pretendiendo hacer alguna broma.

—Una que no es asunto tuyo, gorrión —contestó Aldian.

—¿Go… rrión? —el ceño del piloto se contrajo; gorrión era el término con el que los magos del _Ice Breaker_ _XV_ y otra naves similares solían referirse a los pilotos de caza, ni que decir tiene que a estos no les hacía mucha gracia tal nombre.

—Ah, Silver, no le hagas caso, Aldian sólo está bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Claro, yo nunca insultaría a un piloto de tanto talento como tú. ¿Me recuerdas por qué te llaman Silver?

—Por el brillo plateado que le sé arrancar a las alas de mi caza —contestó el piloto aún molesto.

—Eso era, sí, por lo bien que sabes alardear delante de la gente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos, algunos se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Te has pasado un poco, Ald… —señaló Navara a media voz.

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo, podemos discutirlo en la sala de entrenamiento —se encaró Silver con la maga de ojos verdes.

—Cuando quieras, gorrión.

—Eh, chicos, calmaos —intentó mediar Vassan, sobre todo a la vista de la atención que estaban atrayendo, al rubio le preocupaba que aquello derivara en una especie de enfrentamiento entre magos y pilotos.

—¿Seguro? Mira que no podrás usar tu magia.

—No me hace falta para hacerte morder el polvo.

—Ya querría yo verlo. —Ambos se habían levantado y se medían con duras miradas; más y más gente se juntaba a su alrededor.

—Esto se nos va a ir de las manos —mustió Nalo.

—Venga, aquí todos somos amigos, ¿no? Y ya sabéis lo poco que le gustan al capitán estás cosas —terció Ledri tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

—Vosotros no os metáis —les espetó Aldian.

—Sí, esto lo vamos a solucionar entre los dos, ¿verdad, sargento mayor?

A nadie se le pasó por alto el tono burlesco con el que dijo el rango de Aldian. Así como tampoco nadie pareció dudar de que no llegarían a la sala de entrenamiento, que los golpes empezarían allí mismo. Y lo habrían hecho de no ser porque justo en el momento en que ambos hacían el amago de lanzarse contra el otro, unas ligaduras mágicas les detuvieron.

—¿Pero qué…?

El círculo de gente que les rodeaba se abrió mirando hacia la entrada de la sala.

—Teniente…

—Enforcer Testarossa…

—Ah, disculpad chicos, no queríamos interrumpir vuestro juego, pero así de lejos parecía que os ibais a golpear —dijo Nanoha sonriendo, mordaz.

—Jeje, no te preocupes, teniente, la culpa es de este par, que se han emocionado un poco con el _juego_, ¿verdad? —Nalo palmeó la espalda de Aldian y Silver.

—Er… sí, lo lamento —mustió Aldian.

—Yo también, se nos fue un poco de las manos —comentó Silver.

—Muy bien —Fate deshizo las ligaduras, mientras el resto de la gente, a la vista de que ya no habría espectáculo, volvía a las mesas y sofás que estaba ocupando antes.

—De verdad —retomó la palabra Fate, al tiempo que ella y Nanoha se sentaban con el grupo—, parece mentira que os peléis entre vosotros cuando dentro de unos días nos deberemos enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, deberíais guardar esas fuerzas para entonces. ¿O se os ha olvidado lo que puede pasar en el campo de batalla?

Callaron avergonzados durante un largo minuto, la mirada de Fate era dura y ninguno se atrevió a desafiarla.

—Esta es la primera vez que me sermonea una muchacha de dieciséis años… —dijo Silver—, me hace sentir ridículo.

—Demuestra que tienen más cabeza que algunos de nosotros —sonrió Nalo.

—Sí —mustió Aldian—. Te pido disculpas, Silver, me dejé llevar por… un pensamiento tonto, no debí insultarte de esa manera.

—Ah, no pasa nada, sargento, la culpa también es mía, no tenía que haberme dejado picar tan fácilmente.

—Estáis en paz, entonces —apuntó Nanoha.

—Bueno, y antes de que Aldian y Silver quisiesen intercambiar _pareceres_ de forma tan original, ¿qué estabais haciendo? —preguntó Fate.

—Jugar a los dados, pero Navara es una tramposa, así que lo dejamos —contestó Vassan.

—Aaah, ya no me voy a quitar esa fama de encima —se quejó Navara.

—Esa fama ya la tenías desde hace un tiempo, sólo que Vassan no estaba al tanto, le transfirieron hace poco aquí —explicó Aldian.

—En fin, tendrás que buscar otra víctima —bromeó Ledri—. Oh, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estabais vosotras?, creía que habíamos quedado todos aquí a la misma hora.

—Etto…, terminando unos informes —contestó Nanoha.

—Informes, ya —sonrió divertido Ledri.

—¿Qué os parece si jugamos a algo? —terció Fate, las mejillas sonrojadas—. Aún queda un rato para la hora de cenar.

—Mientras que no sean dados… —comentó Vassan arrancando sonoras carcajadas a todos. Fate y Nanoha se sentían por fin parte de aquella tripulación.

Unos días después, la Enforcer observaba como Vassan ayudaba a reparar uno de los viejos cazas en el hangar de la nave; el joven parecía totalmente abstraído en su trabajo, siguiendo las instrucciones del Jefe cuando éste le comentaba algo o le señalaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo bien.

—Tienes que apretar más esa tuerca o la válvula saltará a la mínima…

—Hm…

—Eso es. Échale un ojo también a esas juntas, una fuga y te irás al suelo en menos de lo que piensas.

—Creo que algunas va a haber que cambiarlas.

—No me extraña, este pájaro ha pasado por mucho, si te soy sincero, muchacho, dudo que lo puedas hacer volar.

—Tenga un poco de fe, Jefe —sonrió Vassan.

—Así que es un caza fuera de servicio —dijo Fate.

—Sí, el Shadow Falcon X-III, un antiguo modelo de principios de los años veinte de nuestro calendario actual —explicó el Jefe.

—Mi padre voló en uno de estos —comentó el mago—. Eran rápidos y muy maniobrables, podáis volarlos cerca del suelo o a gran altura con la misma facilidad. Cuando acabe de reconstruirlo y arreglarlo, lo probaré.

—No sabía que pilotases también.

—He tomado varios cursos. Sé que puede sonar absurdo viniendo de un mago aéreo, pero siempre me ha apasionado volar en estas máquinas, debe ser cosa de familia.

—No lo entiendo, entonces, ¿por qué no te hiciste piloto? —inquirió Fate.

—Cuidado, ese tornillo está pasado…

—Sí, gracias… Bueno, cuando vio que tenía talento para la magia, a mi padre le pareció mejor que me hiciese mago de combate que piloto de caza; él respeta mucho a los magos, los admira porque pueden volar libremente por el cielo, sin embargo los pilotos necesitan de máquinas para ello… Es gracioso, ¿verdad? Él siempre quiso volar sin elementos mecánicos y yo, que puedo hacerlo, estoy montando este pájaro para pilotarlo.

—Es paradójico, sí —sonrió Fate—. Aunque te entiendo.

—¿También le gustan los aviones? —le preguntó el Jefe.

—Más bien los coches, aunque aún no tengo licencia para conducirlos.

—Ah, ¿algún modelo en particular?

—Un deportivo…

—No podía ser de otra manera —rió el Jefe.

—Sí, todos sabemos que la especialidad de la Enforcer Testarossa es la velocidad —abundó Vassan.

Fate se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, no iba a ponerse a negar la realidad a esas alturas.

—Qué me dices, Testarossa, ¿querrás darte un paseo conmigo cuando terminé de arreglar el caza? Es un biplaza, así que no hay problema.

—La Enforcer debería estar loca para querer subirse a eso —bromeó el Jefe.

—Me encantará, Vassan, gracias.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que a vosotros nos harán falta paracaídas cuando comencéis a caer.

—Tsk…, Jefe, así no me anima nada.

Los tres rieron sonoramente.

Nanoha había ido a la sala de entrenamiento a "estirar sus alas", o eso le había dicho a Fate, ya que no podía volar estando en el resto de la nave, al menos en aquella sala sí, aunque fuera en un espacio reducido. Sin embargo, cuando entró, se encontró con que la sala ya estaba ocupada; Navara, vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento y su dispositivo activado, ejecutaba varias series de movimientos, el sudor perlaba su frente, pero su respiración apenas parecía agitada.

—Ah, Nanoha… —dijo deteniéndose en medio de un giro al verla en la puerta.

—Gomen, Navara, no quería molestar.

—Nah, no molestas —sonrió la joven—. Mmm… ¿quieres entrenar conmigo? ¿Un combate simulado?

—¿Seguro? No hace mucho que te recuperaste de la herida de bala.

—Estoy bien, recuperada al cien por cien —dijo haciendo el gesto de sacar músculo con el brazo—. Además, siempre he querido poner a prueba a Dark Thorn contra Raising Heart, ¿verdad, amigo?

—Yes, lady.

—Muy bien, aceptamos el desafío, Raising Heart, sep up.

—Yes, master.

Ambas vistieron las barrier jacktes y se elevaron sobre el suelo, girando una en torno a la otra, evaluándose mutuamente, calibrándose; las dos se habían visto en acción, pero en el fragor de la batalla no eres muy consciente del verdadero talento de tus compañeros, más centrado en mantenerte con vida y ayudarles que otra cosa.

Se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, dado el tamaño de la sala, el combate sería prácticamente un cuerpo a cuerpo, sin muchas florituras de largo alcance, aún con todo, se dispararon varias balas mágicas, que zumbaron por todo el lugar, hasta ser esquivadas o paradas con escudos. Nanoha tuvo que admitir que Navara se movía muy bien, tanto en el aire como en el suelo, la joven tenía una increíble agilidad, acompañada de un dominio considerable sobre la velocidad, sus movimientos eran precisos, sin malgastar energía innecesaria, anticipando sus ataques e incluso sus defensas, a la pelirroja le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo. Tras un encontronazo, ambas saltaron hacia atrás.

—Dark Thorn, ¡Iron Arrow!

—Yes, lady.

De las puntas del tridente salieron tres haces de luz en forma de flecha que se dirigieron hacia Nanoha siguiendo distintas trayectorias.

—Protection —un escudo protector envolvió a Nanoha. Las flechas rebotaron en él, pero no desaparecieron, Navara aún las controlaba y las mantuvo girando en torno a su escudo mágico, golpeando de tanto en tanto, buscaba la forma de debilitar y penetrar aquella defensa.

—No está mal… —dijo Nanoha—. Terminemos de una vez, Raising Heart.

—Yes, master.

Fue un contraataque rápido, retiró el escudo aprovechando los segundos que Navara tardaba en lanzar las flechas sobre él.

—Sonic move.

Ella también podía ser rápida cuando lo necesitaba, Navara movió sus manos manipulando las flechas, que se digirieron hacia Nanoha desde tres puntos distintos, la de ojos ambarinos sonría, pues creía la victoria en su mano, estaba claro que Nanoha no podría alcanzarla antes de que lo hicieran sus flechas.

—Accel Shoot.

Los disparos de Nanoha no iban dirigidos a ella, sino hacia las flechas, para interceptarlas, era una buena maniobra, pero aún podía convocar más.

—¡Iron Arrow!

—¡Divine Buster!

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el ataque partió de la mano de Nanoha y a una potencia muy medida, pero suficiente como para traspasar la barrera que atinó a levantar y mandarla contra una de las paredes, donde tras golpearla, cayó al suelo.

—Auch…

—¿Estás bien? —Nanoha le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí… Aaah, era de esperar —suspiró al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Imposible vencer a la As de Ases.

—Lo has hecho bastante bien. Mira —Nanoha señaló la manga derecha de su barrier jacket donde se apreciaba un desgarrón—. Una de tus flechas me alcanzó.

—Pero no fue suficiente —sonrió tristemente—. Bueno, ha sido un buen entrenamiento, he aprendido un par de movimientos interesantes. Además, Ald y los demás se morirán de envidia cuando se lo cuente.

—Nyahaha, espero que no vengan todos a pedirme combates individuales.

Ambas desactivaron sus dispositivos y fueron a las duchas.

—Hm, eres una maga de tipo Mid, pero tienes un estilo de combate muy particular, el cuerpo a cuerpo se te da muy bien, aunque es más común entre los magos de tipo Belka —comentó Nanoha mientras se duchaban.

—Ah, es porque me entrenó mi madre, ella me enseñó todo lo que sabía, viajó por muchos mundos y aprendió diferentes estilos de combate, que luego adaptó a sus propias capacidades. Y aunque era tipo Mid, siempre le gustó mucho el estilo tradicional Belka. Además, Dark Thorn se acopla muy bien con mis habilidades.

—¿Era?

—Ah, no está muerta —se apresuró a aclarar Navara—. Se retiró hace un par de años del servicio activo… Su unidad sufrió un grave incidente durante una misión, algunos de sus compañeros murieron allí y creo que aquello le afectó demasiado, por eso dejó la línea de defensa.

—Ya veo. ¿Y lleva bien que tú estés en ella?

—No le hace especial gracia, pero fue ella misma la que me entrenó y me animó a convertirme en maga de combate, hasta escogió el diseño de mi dispositivo, así que sabe que por el momento nada me moverá de aquí. La verdad —dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente— es que aspiro a capitanear mi propia astronave. Cuando acabe esta misión comenzaré a tomar cursos para ello, sé que el camino para convertirse en oficial de alto rango es largo y duro.

—Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, Navara —le dijo animándola—. Tienes un gran talento, aunque a veces eres un poco irreflexiva…

—Mira quién fue a hablar —bromeó la especialista. Ambas rieron.

Ya de vuelta en su cuarto, Nanoha se encontró con que Fate también había vuelto, la Enforcer estaba revisando alguna información en una pantalla, la pelirroja se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver de qué se trataba; eran datos sobre las Esquirlas, todo lo que habían podido averiguar sobre ellas hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tal tu incursión en el hangar?

—Bien, Vassan está dispuesto a hacer volar una antigualla que el Jefe duda que pueda hacerlo.

—Ah, te refieres a ese viejo caza.

—Si, pero yo creo que al final logrará que despegue, tiene puesto todo su empeño en ello y se nota la dedicación y el cariño con los que trabaja en él —se volvió a mirarla—. ¿El pelo mojado?

—Vengo de la ducha, estuve haciendo algo de entrenamiento ligero con Navara.

—Espero que la sala aún siga en pie —bromeó Fate.

—Buu…, claro que sí…

—Espero no interrumpir nada —la cara de Hayate apareció en una pantalla de comunicación que se abrió junto a la que Fate estaba mirando.

—Hayate-chan está dispuesta a tomar el lugar de Arisa-chan y sus bromas —dijo Nanoha.

—Jeje, es divertido meterse con vosotras de vez en cuando.

—¿Y qué quiere usted, Capitán Yagami?

—Oh, espero que no te hayas enfado, Enforcer Testarossa —sonrió Hayate—. Nada en particular, es que se me hace raro que vayamos juntas a la misma misión y no estéis aquí en el _Asura_. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

—Bien, la gente del _Ice Breaker_ nos trata como dos más de la tripulación —comentó Nanoha—. Nos divertimos bastante estos días sin mucho que hacer.

—Me dais un poco de envidia.

—¿Y tus guardianes?

—Ayudando en la nave, a Chrono le gusta mantenernos a todos ocupados, ya le conocéis.

—Jaja, sí, decimos que Demy es estricto, pero a mi hermano no le gusta nada ver a gente vagueando por el _Asura_.

—¿Te has escaqueado, Hayate-chan? —preguntó Nanoha con una sonrisa.

—No, estoy en mi tiempo libre…

Siguieron charlando un rato, hasta la hora de la cena. De alguna forma, todos a bordo de las naves que componían la flotilla sabían que aquellos días de calma había que aprovecharlos, la vida a bordo era estricta, pero también había lugar para las risas y los buenos ratos con los compañeros y amigos, momentos en que se afianzaba y reforzaban la camaradería y los lazos que les unían, que les volvían un equipo eficiente, sabiendo que podían confiar unos en otros, una cadena cuyos eslabones eran fuertes.

Y por fin, cuando alcanzaron su objetivo, todos estuvieron listos para entrar en acción.

—La calma que precede a la tormenta ha terminado —dijo Leon desde su consola en el puente, Nanoha y Fate se encontraban allí, observando el panorama que se abría en las grandes pantallas de la astronave.

Rodeado entre varios cinturones de asteroides, Areuda les esperaba, rojizo y verdoso, su cielo les aguardaba.

—El hogar del enemigo, la cueva del león… —mustió el capitán Demy—. Veremos de qué están hechos. Ha llegado nuestro turno de devolver el golpe.


	9. Preparativos

**Capítulo 9º.- Preparativos**

Con las naves ocultas tras un grupo de asteroides que orbitaba sobre el planeta, todos los almirantes se reunieron en el _Asura_ para decidir la táctica a seguir; las naves pequeñas y rápidas habían hecho vuelos fotografiando la superficie de Areuda, esas imágenes les servirían para localizar la base principal del enemigo y determinar las posiciones de las ciudades más importantes, si es que las había.

Nanoha y Fate esperaban con el resto de la tripulación en el _Ice Breaker XV_ a que el plan de ataque fuera decidido, en aquella ocasión no estarían presentes durante la toma de decisiones, no era ni la primera vez que ocurría, ni sería la última, aunque sabían que tanto Chrono como el Capitán Demy valoraban su opinión y la tendrían en cuenta a la hora de exponer las suyas propias.

—Aaaah, odio las esperas —dijo Navara, sentada con los demás en la sala común—, hacen que me impaciente más.

—Calma, no tardaremos en tener un montón de acción —comentó Aldian.

—Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de bajar ahí abajo y patearles el trasero a esos bastardos.

—Recuerda dejarnos algunos a los demás, Vassan —bromeó Nalo, provocando la risa de todos.

—Entonces procura no quedarte atrás, abuelo…

—Cuidado con esa lengua, Ledri, o ya te enseñaré yo quién es un abuelo. Cuando tú no eras más que un mocoso yo ya había recorrido unos cuantos mundos.

—Sí, sí, todos nos conocemos ya las historias del viejo Nalo —rió Navara.

—Nalo, el salvador del Espacio Tiempo —siguió la broma Aldian.

—Ah, no respetáis nada, ya veremos que decís cuando os salve el culo ahí abajo.

—¿A quién dices que vas a salvar? —inquirió divertido Ledri.

—_Ne, Fate-chan, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo pueden reír así? Es como si se tomasen a broma todo esto y ahí abajo va a morir gente…_ —le preguntó Nanoha a la Enforcer, no comprendía aquella actitud tan distendida frente a la gravedad de lo que les esperaba.

—_Es su forma de enfrentar el miedo a la muerte en la batalla —_explicó Fate—_, lo he visto muchas veces antes de las misiones de este tipo; bromean para reírse de su miedo, para demostrarse que pueden superarlo, aunque por dentro estén temblando. Son muy conscientes de que la posibilidad de que no vuelvan con vida existe, pero prefieren no pensar en ello. Es su forma de prepararse para enfrentar su destino._

_—Ya veo… No sé si puedo compartirlo, pero ahora lo entiendo._

—En serio, ¿por qué tardan tanto en decidirse a hacer algo? Ya estamos aquí, bajemos de una vez y enseñémosles quién manda.

—Y esa es la razón por la que Ethan nunca será oficial —señaló Aldian—, ¿de verdad piensas que sería así de fácil?

—¿Y por qué no? —insistió él—. Tenemos naves más potentes, de hecho, ellos no tienen ninguna en órbita, y todos estamos listos para entrar en acción, no entiendo por qué tienen que darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Se te han olvidado las Esquirlas o ¿qué? Eso por no mencionar a la población civil —terció Sikes.

—Sois muy blandos, esto es la guerra, la guerra —repitió para dar mayor énfasis.

—Sea una guerra o no, eso no nos da derecho a masacrar un mundo, que además aún está levantándose de sus propias cenizas —comentó Fate duramente.

—Testarossa tiene razón, no podemos entrar a saco sin más —dijo Vassan mirando a Ethan—. La gente inocente no tiene por qué sufrir también.

—Bah, ya veo que es inútil discutir esto con vosotros, sois demasiado jóvenes e idealistas, verdad, Nalo.

—No voy a negar que como tú he visto cosas horribles a lo largo de mi vida de servicio, pero no puedo pensar igual que tú, Ethan, me gusta creer que nosotros luchamos teniendo en cuenta la vida de aquellos que quedan atrapados en los conflictos, que no estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier por una victoria.

—Je… Idealistas —sonrió Ethan—, algún día os daréis cuenta de que la guerra no entiende de idealismos…

—Te equivocas —le cortó Nanoha de golpe—, te equivocas, nosotros podemos intentar al menos que en esas luchas nadie más se vea implicado. La guerra es algo horrible, la población civil no debería sufrirla más de lo que lo hacen, menos aún por causa de los que supuestamente van a ayudarlos. No sé qué tipo de personas encontraremos en ese mundo, pero no quiero que mueran, no he venido hasta aquí para matar sin mirar, para ponerme una venda en los ojos e ignorarlos… He venido a luchar contra aquellos que no han dudado en usar las Lost Logias contra otros.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la pelirroja bastante sorprendidos con la vehemencia de sus palabras.

—Por eso siempre he dicho que no deberían reclutar a niños —dijo finalmente Ethan, levantándose—. Si me disculpáis…

El soldado se fue junto a otro grupo de magos de combate de edad similar a la suya, que probablemente compartían su misma opinión.

—No se lo tengáis muy en cuenta —comentó Nalo—, Ethan es un viejo perro como yo, que ha visto muchas cosas terribles. Sé que eso no le justifica —apuntó mirando a Nanoha—, pero es un buen soldado, al final hará lo que le ordenen y podéis creerme, nunca cometería las atrocidades de las que ha sido testigo, es duro, pero no un desalmado.

—Bueno —tomó la palabra Navara—, ¿qué os parece una partidita de cartas mientras esperamos?

—Vale, pero deja que baraje otro, no me fío de ti —dijo Vassan; las risas aliviaron la tensión y por un rato les hicieron olvidar, al menos en parte, lo que les esperaba en los próximos días.

A su regreso a la nave, el Capitán Demy se había reunido con todos los magos de combate en el hangar de cazas, el único sitio en el que podrían entrar todos sin problemas; con su voz ronca les trasmitió el plan que había sido trazado para entrar en Areuda, el papel que cada uno de ellos debería desempeñar allí abajo, pues todos iban a ser pieza clave para el éxito de la misión.

—Éste es el mejor curso de acción que hemos determinado; no podemos atacar Areuda desde el cielo, debemos tener en cuenta a la población civil y la ingente presencia de Esquirlas, no sabemos cómo éstas últimas podrían reaccionar, si todas se vieran afectadas por un ataque mágico a gran escala. Por eso hemos optado por una estrategia conjunta de infiltración; varios equipos formados por cuatro miembros serán teleportados a diferentes puntos del planeta, siempre en torno a la especie de capital que hemos detectado, donde se encuentra su base principal; estos grupos deberán entrar en dicha ciudad y asegurar varias posiciones, para poder crear una barrera, previamente desde las naves sacaremos a la población civil fuera de allí, con esto hecho, comenzaremos el ataque a su base.

"Por otro lado, otros escuadrones se ocuparan de tomar las pequeñas bases que hemos localizado, parece que allí es donde almacenan las Esquirlas, que deberán ser selladas inmediatamente. La suerte nos acompaña y todos los puntos claves se encuentran englobados en el mismo área, es grande, pero podremos abarcarla de la manera en la que hemos planeado nuestros movimientos.

—Señor, cuando habla de infiltración, ¿se refiere a que deberemos mezclarnos entre la población? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

—Así es, las fotos que hemos tomado, nos han revelado que hay un continuo ir y venir de gente entre la ciudad principal y pequeños pueblos o asentamientos de los alrededores, seguramente porque es el único sitio donde se juntan para llevar a cabo transacciones y negocios.

"Escuchen, es importante que no llamen la atención, deberán prescindir de sus barrier jackets hasta que la barrera haya sido levantada, el ejército enemigo no debe saber que estamos aquí. Procuren actuar con naturalidad, observen a la gente de ese mundo, muévanse como ellos, pero eviten entrar en contacto con ellos en la medida de lo posible, no sabemos hasta qué punto son leales hacia la causa que defienden sus soldados.

—¿Estaremos solos ahí abajo? —inquirió otra maga.

—Sólo hasta que tomen la ciudad; no podrán comunicarse por radio con las naves en órbita, pero nuestros expertos en comunicaciones han encontrado una frecuencia segura que podrán usar entre ustedes allí abajo, siempre que estén fuera del alcance de la comunicación mental. De todas formas, cada grupo recibirá instrucciones precisas de lo que debe hacer y a dónde dirigirse, así como un mapa sobre el que ya se está trabajando. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Parecía que nadie tenía más qué decir o preguntar, aunque algunos murmullos se oían de fondo.

—Muy bien, la operación comenzará dentro de dos días, los primeros grupos serán teleportados a las siete horas estándar, la oscuridad antes del amanecer les ayudará a mezclarse con el resto de la gente. Mañana se les comunicará el grupo en el que estarán, así como las órdenes a seguir. Eso es todo, contamos con ustedes, pueden retirarse.

Aunque el capitán dio por concluida la reunión, muchos soldados se quedaron hablando en grupos en el hangar, discutiendo éste o aquel aspecto del plan; ahora que la operación estaba en marcha, la excitación era palpable en el ambiente, todos eran conscientes de que el final de aquella misión estaba cada vez más próximo y para aquellos que habían tomado parte en la defensa de la Oficina Principal, el momento de saborear su venganza se aproximaba más y más, devolverían los golpes recibidos, harían que las muertes de sus compañeros no fueran en vano.

—¡Es nuestra hora de honor! —gritó uno de los magos de combate, su frase fue coreada por muchas gargantas.

Viendo aquella algarabía, Nanoha sintió que en el fondo no se diferenciaban tanto de su enemigo; la espiral del odio, pensó, giraba y giraba arrastrándoles a todos hacia un enfrentamiento que provocaría más odio. Sacudió la cabeza desechando aquellos pensamientos, ellos estaban allí para parar a un enemigo que no sólo era un peligro para ellos, sino para cualquier mago, además de representar una amenaza para el equilibrio dimensional, porque quién decía que se pararían ahí, que les bastaría con ver derrotada a la TSAB, con el poder que les daban las Esquirlas bien podrían volverse contra el resto de los mundos del Mar Dimensional o peor aún, si aquel enfrentamiento entre ellos iba más allá, alguno podría cometer un grave error y desatar el enorme y terrible poder destructivo de las Esquirlas. A eso habían venido, se repitió con firmeza, a evitar que las Esquirlas, las _Destructoras de Mundos_ siguieran siendo una amenaza; las sellarían y detendrían a su enemigo.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Fate a su lado; sin duda la Enforcer estaba más acostumbrada a tales gestos y comportamientos, pero parecían no gustarle mucho; no, para Fate no era una cuestión de honor, de venganza, sino de proteger, de salvar vidas, de llevar justicia allí a donde no la había.

—Sí —contestó Nanoha y juntas abandonaron el hangar, donde gritos, consignas y juramentos seguían oyéndose.

Al día siguiente estaban en su cuarto, cuando Navara llamó a su puerta, la lista de grupos ya había sido publicada, en aquel mismo instante todos estaban recibiendo sus instrucciones en los terminales de sus habitaciones.

—Parece que Aldian y yo estaremos con vosotras en el mismo equipo —dijo la maga de ojos ambarinos emocionada—. La verdad, creía que formaríais equipo con la Capitán Yagami.

—Veamos —Fate abrió su terminal, en la pantalla enseguida saltó un mensaje con las órdenes que deberían cumplir en Areuda.

—Al parecer Hayate-chan y sus guardianes estarán al mando de los escuadrones encargados de tomar las bases pequeñas y sellar las esquirlas —explicó Nanoha.

—¿Os lo ha dicho ella…? Ah, lo siento, no debería tomarme estas confianzas.

—No hay problema, Navara —sonrió Fate—. Hayate nos llamó anoche, sí, ella ya tenía sus órdenes…

—Seguramente porque se ofreció voluntaria —comentó Nanoha—. Y bien, ¿qué dicen las nuestras?

—Pues como ya nos ha dicho Navara, formamos equipo con ella y Aldian, nos teleportarán a éstas coordenadas —señaló los números—, a unos treinta kilómetros de la capital...

—Parece que nos espera una larga caminata —cortó Navara.

—Unas seis horas más o menos —calculó Fate—. Una vez en la ciudad, deberemos dirigirnos a uno de estos edificios, subir a lo alto y ayudar a preparar la barrera, ah, parece que eso es cosa de Aldian, va a hacer las veces de maga de apoyo.

—Ald tiene muchos talentos —sonrió Navara.

—Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Nanoha.

—Se quedó en el cuarto, siempre hace lo mismo antes de una misión de este tipo, prefiere quedarse a solas y concentrarse, es su forma de prepararse —explicó Navara.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, yo me voy ya, sólo quería deciros lo del equipo, quiero que Dark Thorn esté a punto para mañana. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Navara —se despidieron las dos.

—Siempre está llena de energía —comentó Nanoha cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Sí, parece mentira que hace sólo unas semanas estuviese tendida en la cama del hospital. Se ha recuperado muy rápido.

—Creo que han sido sus ganas de no perderse esto, aunque mató a aquel oficial, tengo la sensación de que todavía necesita hacer más para perdonarse la muerte de Lenko.

—Puedo entenderla… —de repente, Fate se vio envuelta en un abrazo, sonrió—. No te preocupes, no dejaré que esos fantasmas me atormenten.

—Fate-chan… —lejos de soltarla, Nanoha estrechó más el abrazo—. Mañana hagamos lo posible para volver todos juntos, no quiero perder a ninguno de los amigos que hemos hecho aquí.

—No los perderemos.

Con todos al tanto de sus instrucciones, en la flotilla se instaló un atmósfera de tensa espera que cada uno pasaba como mejor sabía, como se había a acostumbrado a hacerlo; algunos bromeaban con sus compañeros, hacían apuestas sobre cuántos enemigos derrotarían, otros, igual que Aldian, preferían la soledad para enfrentarse a sus miedos, los había que, como Navara, repasaban de arriaba abajo su equipo, o como Ledri, que memorizaban hasta el último detalle del plan, o Ethan y Nalo, que pasaban el rato en la cafetería bebiendo el alcohol de contrabando que habían subido a bordo, para olvidar por un rato el oscuro futuro que les aguardaba y el más oscuro pasado que arrastraban tras de sí, también los había como Vassan, que preferían pasar el tiempo de espera dedicándose a sus hobbies. Así eran las horas previas a la batalla, cuando todo está por decidir, el momento en que ninguno quiere escuchar ya las dudas de su corazón, el tiempo de mirar de frente y mantener la cabeza alta sin dejar que el miedo te alcance.

—Muy bien, siguiente, equipo XIV —llamó el oficial a cargo de las teleportaciones.

Nanoha, Fate, Aldian y Navara ocuparon su lugar sobre el espacio donde se ejecutaría el hechizo.

—¿Listas?

—Sí —contestaron a coro.

—Buena suerte, nos vemos a la vuelta. ¡Teleportando!

La luz las envolvió y cuando volvieron a poder ver, la oscuridad era casi completa, una media luna de cobre derramaba su roja luz sobre la tierra que ahora pisaban; se encontraban en la linde de un bosque de árboles secos, el viento soplaba frío, enredándose en las capas raídas con las que cubrían sus ropas y cuerpos, no muy lejos podían ver un campamento de tiendas de tela. Se acercaron allí con precaución, no había nadie montando guardia y el silencio lo envolvía todo, roto sólo por el crepitar de las hogueras moribundas. Se miraron entre ellas y asintieron. Eligiendo un lugar algo apartado, pero aún dentro de los límites invisibles del campamento, se echaron en el suelo, como si llevarán durmiendo allí toda la noche, sin embargo no cerraron los ojos, esperando a que el amanecer rompiera sobre aquel mundo de árido suelo y noches color sangre.


	10. En un mundo rojo sangre

**Capítulo 10º.- En un mundo rojo sangre**

Areuda era un mundo roto que trataba de recomponer sus pedazos, eso fue lo que pensaron Fate y Nanoha cuando la luz del amanecer les mostró la cruda realidad de aquel lugar donde los años de postguerra parecían haberse detenido, como si el tiempo hubiese decidido estancarse allí; la gente entre la que se mezclaban tenía la mirada apagada, se movía casi por inercia, por la fuerza de la costumbre, sus rostros demacrados hablaban del hambre pasada, de las noches frías y los días sin esperanza, tan solo los niños y los más jóvenes se permitían reír, soñar con que tal vez les esperaba un futuro mejor.

La tierra que pisaban era roja, árida, la escasa vegetación que crecía era rastrera y quebradiza; el camino que seguían rumbo a la ciudad capital recordaba ser los vestigios de una antigua carretera, pedazos de viejo asfalto se veían por todas partes, pero sin duda, lo que más impactaban eran las ruinas de sus antiguas ciudades, altos edificios de muros desquebrajados cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo rojo, que a la luz mortecina de sus soles gemelos semejaba sangre reseca, como si una costra se hubiese formado sobre ellos. Y la gente vivía allí, en aquellos lugares apunto de desmoronarse, y también en campamentos a la vera del camino; transitaban el fantasma de aquella vieja calzada arrastrando o empujando carros y carretas rumbo a la capital que se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Las ráfagas de gélido viento sacudían sus raídas ropas y arrasaban sus rostros donde ya no había lugar para las lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado en este lugar? —mustió Navara mientras avanzaban por la calzada.

—No puedo creer que una guerra que sucedió años atrás, como nos contó aquel hombre, provocara esto —dijo Aldian.

—Debió ser terrible —comentó Nanoha.

—Y al final nadie ganó, todos perdieron —señaló Fate, mientras sus ojos se perdían en aquel baldío desolado.

Caminaban rumbo a la ciudad capital, como la mayoría de la gente que viajaba por esa ruta, seguir la calzada era arduo en algunos puntos, ya que el asfalto levantado y agrietado suponía verdaderos obstáculos, eso cuando no tenían que salvar la corriente lodosa de algún río que cruzaba de parte a parte la carretera; pero aquello era mejor que caminar por fuera de ella, pues allí la tierra era irregular, llena de altibajos, agujeros y socavones que parecían los mudos testigos de unas bombas caídas hacía mucho tiempo. Las personas con las que compartían la ruta hablaban poco entre ellas, más centradas en continuar que en otra cosa, como si ahorrasen las pocas fuerzas que tenían para seguir avanzando, sólo de vez en cuando alguna madre o padre llamaba a voces a los hijos pequeños que se habían adelantado o salido del camino siguiendo los juegos con los que sus mentes infantiles enfrentaban aquella cruel realidad. Y como en todas partes, fueron testigos de las muchas naturalezas de la condición humana; vieron a gente amable que no dudaba en echar una mano a quien lo necesitase y encontraron a seres de peor calaña, aquellos que no dudaban en aprovecharse de la debilidad de los demás.

Llevarían dos horas caminando, los soles ascendiendo en un cielo cobrizo a causa del polvo en suspensión, cuando vieron a un grupo de hombres detener a otros dos, les increparon y amenazaron, exigiéndoles que les entregarán todo cuanto de valor llevaban en la carreta que arrastraban; los otros viajeros apenas les dedicaban una mirada para apartarla en seguida, temerosos de convertirse también en víctimas de aquellos matones, que se aprovechaban de la fuerza de su número y las armas de pequeño calibre que llevaban con ellos; tal vez, pensaron las magas, se trataba de ex soldados o mercenarios venidos a menos.

—No podemos dejarles hacer eso… —dijo Navara apretando los puños. No era la única que se sentía y pensaba así.

—Si lo hacemos no podremos usar la magia —susurró Fate—, no podemos delatarnos.

—Me basto con mis manos desnudas para darles una lección —afirmó la de ojos ambarinos con fiereza.

—Debemos tener cuidado con sus armas —comentó Nanoha—, dudo que tengan Esquirlas, pero una bala sigue siendo una bala, si no podemos pararla con una barrera.

—Muy bien, tocamos a tres cada una —señaló Aldian.

—Vamos…

Sin embargo, Fate notó cómo alguien tiraba de su capa, deteniéndola, se volvió para encontrarse el rostro serio de una mujer que negaba con un gesto, varias personas más hacían lo mismo con sus amigas, agarrándolas de las capas o los brazos, impidiéndoles que avanzaran hacia su objetivo.

—¿Qué…?

—No merece la pena —dijo la mujer que sostenía su capa con tono abatido—, no podréis hacer nada y puede costaros la vida.

—Pero…

—Escuchad a Lua —dijo un hombre de mediana edad—, ella habla con razón, si intentáis ayudarles sólo conseguiréis que os maten.

—Sabemos defendernos —terció Navara.

—¿Y esquivar disparos? —preguntó sarcástica la mujer—. Además, no están solos, hay más amigos suyos escondidos cerca. Hacednos caso, no merece la pena.

Fate y Nanoha intercambiaron una mirada, si tan solo pudieran usar su magia, parecían decirse, pero no era así, y fueron conscientes de que a veces era imposible salvar a todo el mundo; ahora debían pensar en la misión que tenían por delante, llegar a la ciudad capital sin ser descubiertas era lo más importante. Dejaron caer los hombros abatidas y asintieron a las personas que les habían salvado quizás de cometer alguna imprudencia. Navara parecía contrariada, pero no dijo nada, siguiendo las órdenes no expresadas en voz alta por sus superiores.

—Veo que sois gente razonable —sonrió triste la mujer, Lua—. Si queréis podéis caminar con nosotros un rato, parece que es la primera vez que venís por esta zona y no estáis familiarizadas con cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.

No vieron ningún inconveniente en aquello y siguieron a aquel grupo de siete personas, cinco adultos y dos niños, que apenas marchaban con lo puesto y unas mochilas a la espalda. Pasaron junto a los agresores y sus víctimas sin poder hacer nada, salvo mirar hacia otro lado, algo que realmente odiaron en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Nanoha y Fate observaron a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje, como otros, avanzaban en silencio, intercambiando las palabras imprescindibles, salvo los dos niños, que parecían hermanos, las edades del resto debían oscilar entre los treinta y los cuarenta años, eran tres mujeres y dos hombres, imposible determinar si compartían o no lazos familiares, al menos no por el parecido de sus rasgos, ya que a sus ojos no acostumbrados, toda aquella gente se parecía bastante entre sí, cabellos oscuros y ásperos, tez morena y ojos de colores claros. Era un suerte que el frío les obligará a llevar las capuchas puestas, porque si no el tono inusual de sus cabellos habría llamado notablemente la atención.

—Eh, hermana, ¿no tendrás algo de comida? —le preguntó uno de los niños a Fate, oscuros churretes se escurrían por su cara.

—Lefian —le amonestó una de las mujeres—, no le hagas caso, sabe que tiene que esperarse a la hora del almuerzo, ¿verdad? —Miró al niño, que asintió con un mohín y echó a correr hacia adelante seguido por el otro pequeño.

—¿Viajáis a la ciudad? —se aventuró a preguntar Fate.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar la mujer sin añadir más explicaciones.

Caminaron durante dos horas más, en la lejanía podían distinguir ya la sombra de una gran ciudad, sin embargo aún les faltaban varios kilómetros por recorrer para llegar allí; se preguntaron si sería su objetivo final, fue Lua la que respondió sin saberlo a aquella duda.

—La vieja capital, Artasan —suspiró—, ya nos queda menos —dijo mirando a los niños, como si quisiera animarlos a no rendirse y reunir fuerzas para un último esfuerzo, ya que desde hacía un rato caminaban cabizbajos y arrastrando los pies, frecuentemente quedándose atrás y teniendo que ir alguno de los adultos a buscarlos.

—Es buen momento para descansar y comer algo —sugirió uno de los hombres.

—Sí, esa ruina de ciudad va a seguir allí tardemos más o menos —asintió Lua—. No es mucho lo que tenemos —dijo volviéndose a ellas—, pero podemos compartirlo.

—Ah, no será necesario, nosotras también traemos comida —se apresuró a aclarar Nanoha, lo que menos quería era quitarles lo poco que tenían a otros.

—Muy bien. Vamos

Se hicieron a un lado del camino, en una zona de terreno más regular, encendieron una pequeña hoguera tanto para ahuyentar el frío, como para asar unas tiras de carne que llevaban con ellos y tostar un pan de aspecto duro. Los dos niños observaban con ojos hambrientos como la comida se hacía sobre las llamas, relamiéndose ante tan parco festín.

—_Tenemos un problema _—comentó Nanoha a sus compañeras—. _Nuestras raciones van a llamar demasiado la atención, empaquetadas como están, ¿qué les vamos a decir si preguntan?_

Ciertamente era una situación delicada, pero no podían quedarse sin comer, hacía un rato que todas venían sintiendo el aguijonazo del hambre y necesitaban reponer fuerzas. De nuevo fue Lua la que vino a solucionar su dilema.

—Vosotras no sois de aquí, ¿verdad? —volvió a decirles—. ¿Venís de muy lejos?

—De más allá de las montañas —era la respuesta que todos los grupos darían si les preguntaban; en las fotos que habían tomado del planeta, habían visto una larga y ancha cadena montañosa hacia el oeste que parecía dividir aquel continente en dos, allí, pequeños y dispersos pudieron ver asentamientos humanos, tal vez una antigua nación separada del resto por un accidente natural.

Tomadas por extranjeras, sacaron las partes de sus raciones que menos destacarían a ojos de sus temporales compañeros de viaje, como galletas y pan relleno.

—Oh, es la primera vez que veo gente de Daravan —comentó Lua— o ¿sois de más lejos, quizás de la Costa Verde?

—Sería mejor llamarla la Costa Roja, como al resto de este maldito mundo —mustió uno de los hombres, el de mayor edad.

—Older siempre tan optimista —se burló Lua—. ¿Y bien?

—De Daravan —contestó Fate, esperando que no hubiese preguntas más concretas que les costaría responder, más sin saber hasta qué punto Lua conocía o no aquel lugar del que hablaban.

—Daravan era enemiga de Artasan, ¿verdad, abuela?

—Lefian, te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames abuela —sonrió divertida Lua—. Pero sí, eran enemigas hace mucho, cuando la guerra, ahora ya no importa. Las cosas allí también deben de ser difíciles, no es habitual ver a gente de esa tierra por aquí, cruzar las montañas sin duda es muy peligroso, pero de vez en cuando venís algunos, atraídos por los cantos de sirena de los soldados de Artasan… ¿Eso es lo que os ha traído hasta aquí, muchachas?

—Así es, hemos oído que en el ejército te dan de comer y prometen gloria y honor, mejor eso que dejarnos morir —respondió Aldian, su mentira resultó ser buena.

—Ya veo, así que hasta Daravan llega la voz de Prodiac y sus cachorros.

—Prodiac… si se preocupara más de dar comida a los que la necesitan de verdad… —comentó una de las mujeres.

—¿Qué dices? —saltó uno de los hombres, el más joven y que hasta el momento no había hablado—. Los soldados necesitan comer, ellos están llevando a cabo la Gloriosa Hora.

—Sí, sí, Karpe, ya sabemos que deseas ser soldado, no hace falta que nos lo repitas a cada rato —dijo Lua.

—Yo también seré soldado —abundó Lefian con orgullo.

—No digas tonterías, pequeño, los soldados sólo mueren.

—Older, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —espetó Karpe.

—Porque es la verdad —aseveró el hombre—. ¿O es que tú has visto volver a alguno de los que se fueron? Mira a Aliuc y su hermana Ery, ambos se hicieron soldados, fueron a esa ciudad para entrenarse y ¿sabes qué fue lo que nos dijeron cuando por fin volvieron? Que les enviaban a una misión muy importante, a buscar no sé qué a las viejas colonias… En su casa todavía les esperan, pero todos sabemos que es en vano.

"Vosotras harías mejor en volver por dónde habéis venido, en el ejército sólo os espera la muerte —terminó mirándolas a ellas.

—Bueno, Older, cada uno decide su destino —intervino Lua—. Si quieren participar en la Gloriosa Hora, que lo hagan, al menos, como han dicho, tendrán comida caliente y un techo bajo el que dormir, aparte de otras comodidades de las que el resto de los mortales no podemos disfrutar.

A partir de ahí, tal vez para evitar discusiones, Lua llevó la conversación por temas más insustanciales. Sin embargo, las magas aún intercambiaron entre ellas algunas palabras.

—_Así que así se llama la persona que dirige el ejército de este mundo, Prodiac —_comentó Navara.

—_¿Algún tipo de dictador?_

—_No parece, Aldian —_dijo Fate—. _Tal vez un líder carismático que supo ganarse el corazón cansado de esta gente, o al menos de la mayoría de ellos._

—_La Gloriosa Hora… ¿es así como llaman a lo que están haciendo? _—musitó Nanoha—. _Suena a cruzada. Me gustaría saber más, pero sería raro si preguntamos._

—_¿Navara? —_Inquirió Fate al ver el respingo que había dado la joven.

—_En la mochila de Older…_

Las otras tres miraron al hombre que en aquel momento sacaba varios objetos de su equipaje, entre ellos, expuestas en un paño, vieron varias Esquirlas…, no, se dijeron, eran simples fragmentos, de ahí que no se hubiesen percatado de su presencia antes, apenas emitían una leve pulsación. A Older no se le pasó por alto la forma en que las miraban.

—No valen mucho —explicó—, ellos las quieren completas, pero también aceptan fragmentos como estos, al menos podré sacarme unas monedas o cambiarlas por comida.

—¿Dónde las has encontrado? —inquirió Fate sin pensar.

—Cerca de nuestro pueblo hay una instalación abandonada, si te atreves a bajar lo suficiente, encontrarás trozos de esta cosa tirados por el suelo de una de sus salas.

Así que en el pasado las Esquirlas habían sido utilizadas allí.

—_Fate-chan, ¿y si las Esquirlas tuvieron que ver con la guerra que hubo aquí?_

La Enforcer estaba de acuerdo con Nanoha, en eso mismo estaba pensando, porque ¿qué llevaría a un mundo con naciones tan igualadas en poderío militar a una guerra en la que habían acabado destruyéndose de aquella manera? Las Lost Logias tenían esa cualidad de arrastrar a la gente a cometer las mayores locuras sólo por poseer su poder.

—La guerra —comenzó a preguntar la rubia mirando a Lua, necesitaban respuestas— ¿cómo empezó? En nuestra tierra se cuentan historias, pero siempre me ha gustado conocer todas las versiones.

Trató de disfrazar su intención de curiosidad, con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor la tomaban por alguna clase de estudiosa o algo así.

—Eres joven, pero inteligente —sonrió Lua, a Fate por unos segundos le recordó a una vieja profesora—. Hay muy pocos que recuerden ya las causas que lo empezaron todo, muchos no habían nacido todavía y otros éramos muy jóvenes. Pero yo no olvido; un día el país de Kiosdo decidió invadir su frontera sur con Gifelen, fue una rápida victoria que les llevó a seguir avanzando hasta tomar todo el país vecino. Con el tiempo, se supo que estaban probando una nueva arma experimental; las otras naciones al principio no hicieron nada, pero cuando fueron conscientes del poder creciente de Kiosdo, comenzaron a inquietarse porque ellos no poseían semejante arma.

"Llegó entonces el momento de los espías, Kiosdo no pudo mantener el secreto de su poder durante mucho tiempo y pronto el resto de naciones supieron de la existencia de las Esquirlas; por si solas parecían no tener nada de especial, pero aplicadas a las armas todo cambiaba. Se investigaron muchas maneras de utilizarlas en la guerra, cada vez creaban armas más poderosas y devastadoras. Las invasiones no se hicieron esperar, todas las naciones estaban deseando probar su nuevo poder…

"Así fue cómo acabaron con este mundo, cegados por su ambición. Y parece que ahora cometerán el mismo error.

—No —negó con vehemencia Karpe—, ahora las usaremos contra aquellos que permitieron que esto ocurriera…

—Ya, ya, muchacho, ya me conozco bien las consignas de Prodiac —lo acalló Lua.

—_¿Cómo pudo pasárseles a los observadores de la TSAB la presencia de Esquirlas en esa guerra? —_inquirió Aldian.

—_Probablemente no vieron más allá del conflicto, pensarían que era un enfrentamiento bélico como los que ocurren en otros mundos; sin magos implicados, no podían saber sobre las Esquirlas —_explicó Fate.

—¿Se diferencia mucho de lo que se cuenta en Daravan? —le preguntó Lua a Fate, la Enforcer negó con un gesto—. Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ponerse en marcha, hemos hablado más de lo recomendable.

Todos los miembros del grupo se pusieron en pie y las magas les imitaron, mientras caminaban ninguna de las cuatro dejaba de pensar en la información que habían recibido; viéndolo todo con perspectiva, podían llegar a entender cómo las palabras de aquel al que llamaban Prodiac habían calado en la gente de aquel mundo, sin esperanzas, sin sueños de futuro, era normal que necesitasen una causa común para unirse, un enemigo al que culpar de su situación actual, algo que les hiciese levantarse y alzar la cabeza con orgullo, algo por lo que valiese la pena vivir. Pero había sido la manera equivocada, pues el odio sólo podía engendrar más odio. Lo que tal vez empezó como un intentó de reunir a la gente para volver a levantar una nación, había acabado derivando en una nueva guerra.

—_Fate-chan, empiezo a dudar de si lo que vamos a hacer nosotros es lo correcto, ¿qué pasará con esta gente cuando derrotemos a ese hombre y sus seguidores?_

—_No lo sé, pero deberán seguir adelante, como han estado haciendo hasta ahora. Tengo confianza en que halla más gente como Lua, que saben que la de Prodiac no es la manera de solucionar las cosas._

"_Pero no podemos dejar que el poder de las Esquirlas amenace al resto de mundos. Recuerda que por eso hemos venido aquí._

—_Hm… tienes razón._

—_No te preocupes, la gente de la ciudad estará a salvo y fuera de la barrera cuando todo empiece._

Con el paso de las horas y los kilómetros, la ciudad fue creciendo ante sus ojos, altos edificios, algunos mejor conservados que otros, se proyectaban hacia el cielo, la carretera conducía directamente hacia el interior de la antigua urbe, pero podían distinguirse ya ruinosas pistas alzadas sobre postes que la habían recorrido en el pasado. Si le echaban algo de imaginación, Artasan no se hubiese diferenciado mucho de Kranagan, sin embargo, ahora, con aquellos muros cubiertos de polvo rojo, en nada se parecían. Cuanto más se aproximaban a la capital, mayor era la cantidad de gente que compartía con ellas la calzada en ambos sentidos, también comenzaron a ver grupos de soldados patrullando y manteniendo el orden si se desataba alguna disputa o discusión.

Con la cercanía de la ciudad, Karpe les señaló hacia el interior de la misma, a un punto que no eran capaces de distinguir desde su posición, pero que el joven aseguraba que se encontraba allí.

—No se ven desde fuera por los otros edificios, pero en el centro de la ciudad, en el interior de un viejo parque se encuentra el Cuartel General del Ejército, ya lo veréis cuando vayáis a alistaros, pero son un grupo de edificios de tan solo cinco plantas, construidos de forma circular. Lua dice que antes de la guerra era un museo.

—Así es —asintió la mujer—, lástima que a Prodiac le gustasen tanto, a saber qué habrá sido de las reliquias que se atesoraban allí, aunque probablemente las saquearon durante la guerra, esas cosas suelen pasar.

Cuando llegaron al umbral de la ciudad, descubrieron que debían pasar un control; unas barras cerraban la carretera y un grupo numeroso de soldados paraban e interrogaban a todos aquellos que querían entrar a la urbe, aquello provocaba que la gente se aglomerase impaciente por entrar y encontrar por fin un lugar para descansar después del largo camino, sin embargo todos aceptaban aquel incómodo trámite. Los soldados eran sin duda respetados, ya fuera por miedo u orgullo.

Afortunadamente, ninguna de las cuatro tuvo problemas para pasar el control, pasaron por unas viajeras más que habían venido a alistarse al ejército, por un momento habían temido que al responder aquello, les pusiesen algún guía que las condujera directamente al Cuartel, pero no fue así, al parecer no eran las únicas con aquel supuesto objetivo y ocuparse de guiar a tanto voluntario era simplemente imposible. Una vez dentro, a la sombra de aquellos gigantes fantasmas de acero y metal, se despidieron de Lua y sus compañeros, estos les desearon suerte y Karpe les aseguró que se encontrarían de nuevo en unos días, cuando todos se hubiesen alistado. No podían decirle que no sería así, que aquella seguramente era la última vez que las vería.

Ya en solitario, consultaron su mapa un momento y se pusieron en marcha hacia el punto que era su meta, uno de los altos rascacielos del centro de la ciudad. Para avanzar, escogieron las calles más solitarias, evitando las grandes vías donde la gente se arremolinaba en torno a tenderetes y vendedores de todo tipo e improvisadas viviendas habían sido levantadas aprovechando los escombros de los viejos edificios, además, así evitaban también a las patrullas de soldados, que recorrían las calles principales de la ciudad, o las que ahora eran esas calles, allí donde la gente había comenzado a vivir y regentar pequeños negocios. Era curioso, pero en aquel lugar, si uno no miraba hacia arriba, hacia las alturas en ruinas que alcanzaban aquellos edificios, podía llegar a creer que esa era una ciudad normal, mas era tan solo una ilusión que en seguida se desvanecía al mirar a su gente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo vamos de tiempo? —preguntó Aldian al tiempo que evitaba pisar un montón de inmundicias.

—Bien —contestó Fate tras consultar a Baradiche—. Estaremos en posición dentro del tiempo estimado.

El sol comenzaba a descender por el cielo, cuando encontraron el edificio al que tenían que subir. El ascenso no fue fácil, las escaleras estaban en mal estado y en algunos tramos se habían desmoronado, finalmente tuvieron que activar el modo barrier jacket para poder seguir avanzando, al menos allí no había ojos que pudiesen delatarlas, la construcción estaba totalmente abandonada, los supervivientes de Areuda vivían ahora pegados al suelo. La azotea a la que salieron estaba derruida en algunos puntos, pero encontraron una zona bien conservada y a cubierto tras un parapeto. Estaban en posición. Navara estableció contacto por radio con el resto de equipos, la mayoría ya estaban también en los sitios asignados, tan solo faltaban unos pocos por llegar, pero de seguro ya estaban en la ciudad. En apenas una hora, según el plan, comenzaría todo.

—Ese debe ser el Cuartel —señaló Nanoha asomada al borde de la azotea, el viento sacudía con violencia sus coletas.

Tal y como les había explicado Karpe, en medio de un parque de árboles secos, que en tiempos debió ser un lugar hermoso lleno de verdor, se alzaba un edificio circular o varios edificios construidos formando un círculo, en las inmediaciones podían ver las oscuras formas de lo que sin duda debían ser cañones y posada en un lago seco se veía una astronave de casco oxidado. Aquel lugar sería su nuevo objetivo, ahora sólo les restaba aguardar. El momento en el que todo terminaría estaba apunto de llegar.


	11. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 11º.- Sacrificio**

Corrían por una estrecha calle, oían el eco de los disparos provenientes de todas las direcciones, destellos y luces iluminaban el cielo atrapado bajo la barrera que tan solo media hora antes no estaba allí, de vez en cuando escuchaban la fuerte detonación de los cañones, pero por encima de todo oían los gritos de aquellos que luchaban en los alrededores. Desde que había comenzado el combate pudieron comprobar que no todos los soldados con los que se encontraban tenían munición equipada con Esquirlas, lo que de alguna forma les facilitaba las cosas, sobre todo a la hora de efectuar determinados hechizos sin restricciones. Sin embargo, no debían confiarse, aquel era el territorio del enemigo y lo conocía mejor que ellas.

Al llegar al final de la calle se detuvieron y se asomaron con cautela a la gran vía con la que ésta se cruzaba; justo al otro lado de la ancha avenida podían ver el parque en cuyo interior se encontraba el cuartel general del enemigo, su objetivo. Poco antes de que se levantara la barrera, Chrono había contactado con ellas desde el _Asura_ para comunicarles que tendrían un importante cometido en aquella operación, ellas junto a dos equipos más deberían apresar al líder enemigo, Prodiac; otras unidades habían informado ya de su nombre a las diferentes naves y los altos mandos lo querían vivo para poder interrogarlo y descartar que pudiese tratarse de algún mago al margen de la ley decidido a aprovecharse de la coyuntura por la que pasaba Areuda.

La vía principal parecía despejada desde su posición, pero podían oír cercanos disparos y gritos, tal vez no muy lejos soldados enemigos y aliados habían entablado combate.

—Nanoha.

—Sí —la pelirroja formó varias esferas de energía que salieron hacia la calle, desperdigándose en todas direcciones.

—There are several men fighting to three hundred meter on the left, master.

—Bien, sigue escaneando, Raising Heart.

—Yes, master.

—¿Fate-chan?

—Tenemos que atravesar ese parque, no nos queda más remedio que salir al descubierto. No sería bueno que los equipos de Ledri y Sikes se nos adelantaran mucho. Bien, yo os cubriré mientras cruzáis hasta los árboles.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Nanoha.

—No, es mejor que lo haga sola, si pasa lo peor, podréis seguir las tres sin mí, es mejor no arriesgar… Pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien —añadió al ver la expresión sombría de la pelirroja.

—Está bien.

—Estad preparadas.

Fate levantó el vuelo y salió a la gran avenida, en seguida comenzó a lanzar varios ataques, al tiempo que se movía rápidamente para no ofrecer un blanco fácil. Nanoha, Navara y Aldian esperaron un minuto y utilizando la magia para avanzar más rápido, cruzaron la calle hasta ocultarse entre los secos troncos del parque.

—_Estamos a cubierto, Fate-chan_ —le comunicó Nanoha, mientras que las otras dos magas vigilaban sus espaldas, asegurándose de que allí no se ocultasen soldados enemigos, aunque de ser así, Raising Heart les habría avisado ya.

—_En seguida estoy con vosotras_.

Tras ejecutar el Plasma Lancer, que dejó fuera de combate a varios soldados, Fate voló hacia la línea de árboles y se internó en ella reuniéndose con las demás. Aldian consultó un pequeño mapa virtual y les señaló el camino a seguir. Se escurrieron entre la reseca vegetación en dirección al edificio que se alzaba en el centro y que de vez en cuando podían entrever más allá de los árboles. El sonido de los cañones disparando se volvía cada vez más intenso y pronto también llegaron a sus oídos las órdenes dadas a voz en grito de los comandantes enemigos; estaban cerca y por eso frenaron su carrera, cruzar las líneas enemigas iba a ser una tarea complicada, sin embargo, no estarían solas; si todo marchaba cómo lo habían planeado, en breves minutos varios magos de combate aéreo atacarían aquella zona, distrayendo al enemigo y permitiéndoles así encontrar una brecha para pasar hasta el edificio, donde esperaban encontrar a Prodiac, aunque bien podría estar en el campo de batalla luchando como uno más de sus hombres; eso no lo sabrían hasta intentar dar con él.

—A los equipos XIV, XX y XIII, aquí la unidad aérea, prepárense, la diversión está a punto de comenzar —zumbó su radio.

Era la señal que estaban esperando, apenas unos segundos después de escuchar esas palabras pudieron ver a varios magos de combate sobrevolar su zona; el cielo y la tierra comenzaron a bullir al compás de los hechizos que lanzaban sobre el enemigo, pequeñas explosiones se sucedieron en diversos sitios, dejando constancia de la presencia de Esquirlas en aquella zona de batalla. Pero no era el momento para las dudas o el miedo, ahora debía avanzar y buscar la manera de traspasar las líneas enemigas hasta el interior del edificio.

—A todas las unidades de tierra, a todas las unidades de tierra —volvió sonar la radio, Fate y Nanoha pudieron reconocer la voz de Amy—, os enviamos la imagen del hombre que creemos detrás de todo esto, fijaros bien, los altos mandos lo quieren vivo.

Una pequeña ventana de comunicación se abrió, en ella aparecía el retrato de un hombre joven, cabellos oscuros y un rostro anguloso con una larga cicatriz cruzándole la mejilla derecha, sin embargo no vestía un uniforme de soldado, sino que llevaba un mono gris con un logotipo irreconocible en la pechera.

—¿Cómo habéis conseguido esta foto? —preguntó Fate.

—Una de las unidades ocupadas en atacar las bases de menor tamaño ha encontrado una base de datos bien conservada en una de las instalaciones que han tomado, en sus archivos han dado con varios expedientes de investigadores y científicos de este planeta; al parecer Prodiac era uno de ellos antes de la guerra —explicó Amy.

—Creemos que pudo estar involucrado en la creación de las primeras armas que utilizaban Esquirlas —apuntó Chrono—. Tened los ojos abiertos, esa foto tiene varios años, es probable que haya cambiado algo.

—Entendido. Nos disponemos a entrar en el edificio.

—Buena suerte.

Cortaron la comunicación, aunque en la radio aún se podía oír bastante ruido, el que hacían las otras unidades al comunicarse entre ellas. Las cuatro se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron varias palabras mentalmente; se separaron en dos parejas y echaron a correr utilizando de cobertura la linde del antiguo bosque, ya que ésta se aproximaba al edificio en el lado oeste. Sobre ellas, sus compañeros seguían luchando, algunos caían derribados por el fuego enemigo y los cañones frente a la fachada principal del edificio giraban escupiendo su carga de muerte en todas direcciones; uno de los proyectiles salió en su dirección, sin tiempo para esquivarlo, para saber si tendría o no una Esquirla en su interior, alzaron una barrera, al tiempo que se lanzaban al suelo en busca de protección.

El impacto estuvo a punto de alcanzarlas, por suerte cayó desviado unos metros, aunque las dejó aturdidas y ensordecidas durante varios minutos, una espesa polvareda roja las envolvía, apenas veían unos metros por delante de ellas. Nanoha se levantó tosiendo y con un pitido molesto en los oídos, miró alrededor buscando a sus compañeras; Fate ya estaba en pie, Navara y Aldian se levantaban en ese momento, ninguna parecía herida.

—_¿Estáis todas bien?_ —preguntó la Enforcer.

—_Sí._

—_Sigamos, estamos a poco más de quinientos metros del edificio_.

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, mientras el polvo en suspensión comenzaba a dispersarse.

—There are enemies ahead, master.

—Fate-chan…

—Lo he escuchado, me adelantaré, Navara ven conmigo, tú y yo somos las más veloces.

—A la orden.

—Bardiche.

—Dark Thorn.

—Sonic Move.

Ambas salieron disparadas hacia adelante, mientras que Nanoha y Aldian frenaban un poco su carrera y preparaban hechizos de apoyo. Era un grupo de diez soldados, montaban guardia junto a una puerta en aquel lado de la fachada del edificio, cuando vieron acercarse a las magas comenzaron a disparar a discreción, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos; esquivando la trayectoria de los tiros saltando en el último momento, Fate y Navara cayeron sobre ellos.

—¡Arc Saber!

—¡Iron Arrow!

—Protection —ambos dispositivos cubrieron a sus dueñas con escudos y barreras, donde algunas balas rebotaron, sin embargo unas pocas penetraron sus defensas.

—Tsk…

—¿Estás bien, Navara?

—Sí, sólo me ha rozado el brazo.

—¡Cross Fire!

Varios disparos mágicos provenientes de su espalda acabaron con los soldados que aún quedaban en pie y que habían conseguido evadir los ataques de las dos magas.

—¡Poneros a cubierto! —les gritó Fate al ver cómo el subfusil de uno de los enemigos reventaba por el efecto de las Esquirlas al entrar en contacto con la magia.

Retrocedieron varios metros tan rápido como pudieron, mientras dos pares más de armas detonaban contagiadas por la primera; cuando el polvo y el humo se aclararon vieron que dónde antes había una puerta cerrada, ahora se abría un oscuro boquete; prefirieron no mirar a los cadáveres que ardían no muy lejos, sin embargo el olor a carne quemada les revolvió el estómago.

—Vamos, rápido, antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí —les instó Fate a seguir. La Enforcer tomó de la mano a Nanoha, la pelirroja parecía incapaz de avanzar, de pasar frente a aquellos cuerpos ya irreconocibles que las llamas consumían.

—No los mires —le dijo Fate, pero no reaccionaba, Navara y Aldian ya traspasaban los restos de la puerta—. Nanoha, mírame. —Tomó su rostro con las manos y la obligó a apartar la mirada de aquella dantesca escena, en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas.

—Fate-chan… —mustió.

—Lo sé, no mires, sólo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo? Mantén los ojos fijos en mi espalda.

—Sí.

Fate echó a andar tomando la mano libre de Nanoha y tirando de ella; los horrores de la guerra, pensó, era algo que deseaba que ella nunca hubiese visto, pero no había podido mantenerla lejos de aquello, del mundo de sangre y muerte que la Enforcer ya conocía. Poco a poco ambas perdían su inocencia en lugares como aquel, donde la vida y la muerte estaban separadas por una fina línea.

El ruido del combate y el olor a humo y sangre quedó atrás una vez entraron en el edificio; Aldian estaba curando la herida en el antebrazo de Navara. Se encontraban ahora en una especie de zaguán donde parte de las paredes se habían desquebrajado a consecuencia de las explosiones, una puerta descolgada de sus goznes se abría hacia lo que parecía un corredor. Distantes pudieron escuchar voces de hombres y mujeres y pasos a la carrera.

—No es seguro que nos quedemos aquí más tiempo —comentó Fate.

—Deberíamos contactar con Ledri y Sikes, ver si ya entraron también y por qué zonas andan —sugirió Aldian.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Nanoha, necesitaba ocupar su mente para olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

—Bien, pero antes busquemos un lugar menos expuesto —señaló Fate.

Se introdujeron en el corredor, algunas lámparas se habían caído del techo, pero la luz de las que seguían intactas era suficiente para ver con normalidad; el pasillo se abría a los lados unos metros más adelante, varias puertas cerradas lo jalonaban a izquierda y derecha. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca, un grupo se acercaba, seguramente para comprobar el ruido que había provocado la explosión. No tenían mucho tiempo, así que Navara probó a abrir una de las puertas de madera caoba labrada con bajorrelieves que representaban alguna clase de criatura animal. La hoja se deslizó hacia el interior de la estancia sin hacer apenas ruido; no dudaron y se metieron en ella cerrando tras de sí.

La sala estaba envuelta en penumbras, a la escasa luz pudieron ver hileras de estanterías que se perdían en las sombras, algunas aún contenían viejos libros amarillentos en sus estantes. Parecía que no había nadie allí, aunque por si acaso, se ocultaron en uno de los estrechos pasillos que formaban los anaqueles.

—_Ledri, Sikes, ¿podéis oírme?_

_—Alto y claro, teniente —_contestó el especialista.

—_Sí, señora_ —le llegó la voz del cabo.

—_¿Cuál es vuestra posición? Nosotras ya estamos dentro del edificio. En el ala oeste._

_—Mi equipo también —_afirmó Ledri—. _Estamos en ala norte, en lo que parece una sala de mapas, estamos buscando alguno para orientarnos aquí dentro._

—_Nosotros estamos en el ala este, hemos tenido que refugiarnos en una sala, acabamos de intercambiar algo de fuego con unos _amigos_. Estamos bien, hemos conseguido perderlos por el momento. Pero ese mapa nos vendría muy bien, Ledri._

_—Dadnos unos minutos, esta habitación es bastante grande._

Mientras esperaban a que el especialista y los suyos encontrasen lo que buscaban, las cuatro pudieron oír cómo varios hombres pasaban por el corredor, les escucharon hablar aunque no captaron lo que decían. Dejaron escapar el aliento contenido cuando les oyeron seguir hacia delante, con un poco de suerte quedarían a cargo de proteger aquella entrada y no les supondrían un problema por el momento.

—_¡Ya está! —_Exclamó Ledri—. _Os envío un mapa escaneado… Este sitio es un poco extraño para ser un cuartel general._

_—Seguramente ese no era su propósito en el pasado _—comentó Fate recordando las palabras de Lua.

Abrieron el mapa que el especialista les acababa de enviar a sus terminales, un plano en tres dimensiones se dibujó en el aire; el edificio era de planta circular con cinco pisos, comunicados entre sí por varios corredores, ascensores y escaleras; la forma más rápida de ir de unas alas a otras era a través de una rotonda central que bordeaba un patio interior al que todos los corredores parecían llevar.

—_Es enorme —_suspiró Navara—_. Y sólo somos doce aquí dentro, tardaríamos mucho en recorrerlo entero._

_—No creo que sea necesario —_terció Nalo, el veterano estaba en el grupo de Sikes—. _Si ese Prodiac está aquí dentro, lo más probable es que se encuentre en la sala que estén usando como centro de mando._

_—Seguramente sí —_abundó Fate.

—_Ledri, ¿se te ocurre alguna forma de dar con esa sala? —_le preguntó Nanoha.

—_Dame un minuto, teniente, tengo una idea. Aunque seguramente nos va a poner a mi grupo y a mí al descubierto._

_—No hagas locuras, Ledri._

_—Tranquilo, Vassan, estamos listos por si viene alguien a molestarnos. Esperad._

Aguardaron durante varios minutos a que el especialista hiciese lo que tenía en mente, Fate supuso que trataría de conectarse a la red del edificio, si es que éste disponía de alguna, aunque así debía ser, porque si no sería imposible coordinar a las fuerzas del exterior. De repente, una señal de alarma saltó, un sonoro e intermitente pitido que avisaba de intrusos en el interior de la instalación.

—_¡Ledri! _—exclamaron varios de ellos.

_—No os preocupéis, ya casi lo tengo. Vamos… —_Los segundos se tornaron angustiosos mientras la alarma seguía sonando—. _Ya está, lo tengo; todas las comunicaciones vienen de la quinta planta, es una plataforma que se abre sobre el patio bajo una cúpula. La única manera de llegar a ella es con los elevadores o las escaleras… ¡Mierda!_

_—¿Qué ocurre? —_preguntó Fate.

—_Tenemos compañía, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. Adelantaros, nosotros entretendremos a tantos como podamos._

Ledri y su equipo cortaron cualquier tipo de comunicación.

—_Ya sabemos a dónde ir, nos encontraremos arriba. Suerte. —_Les llegó la voz de Sikes; se miraron entre sí, era momento de ponerse en camino de nuevo.

Salieron con precaución al corredor, mirando hacia delante y atrás para asegurarse de que no había soldados a la vista; parecía despejado, así que echaron a correr hacia los elevadores que podían ver un poco más adelante, sería la forma más rápida de alcanzar la quinta planta y tal vez la menos arriesgada. Sin embargo, al llegar a ellos comprobaron que no funcionaban y por su aspecto, con las puertas de acero oxidadas, parecían llevar sin hacerlo varios años. No les quedaba más remedio que avanzar hasta las escaleras que subían desde el patio interior.

Aunque la rapidez era esencial, lo era aún más la precaución; cruzaron la intersección con otro de los corredores comprobando que no había allí nadie esperándolas y siguieron hacia adelante atentas a cualquier puerta que pudiera abrirse. Por eso no les pilló desprevenidas el grupo de enemigos que salió frente a ellas desde una de las estancias; les dispararon nada más verlas, parapetándose tras los marcos de las puertas y efectuando ráfagas continúas de tiros. Entre ellas no hubo dudas y su coordinación fue perfecta; Aldian, atrás, levantó una barrera protectora para detener las balas convencionales, mientras que Fate saltó al frente blandiendo la enorme espada en la que Bardiche se había convertido evitando así que algunos proyectiles las alcanzarán; Navara y Nanoha se ocuparon del ataque.

—¡Dark Thorn, Glass Fangs!

—Yes, lady.

—Raising Heart, no nos quedemos atrás. ¡Axel Shoot!

Por unos instantes luces blancas y rosas llenaron el corredor cegando su visión, los soldados enemigos gritaron al sentir la mordedura de la magia antes de caer inconscientes, mas esta vez no hubo explosiones de Esquirlas.

—Listo, podemos seguir —dijo Navara sonriente, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció de golpe y en un rápido movimiento alzó su tridente—. ¡Suéltala! —gritó mirando tras la espalda de Nanoha y Fate, que se volvieron en ese mismo instante.

—No. —Una soldado enemiga se había acercado por su retaguardia y ahora aferraba a Aldian retorciéndole un brazo y apretando un cuchillo contra su cuello, un hilillo de sangre se escurría por su garganta.

—¡Suéltala o…!

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a atacarme? Le darías a ella —la soldado sonrió con malicia—. Mis compañeros estarán aquí en unos minutos, entonces nos haremos cargo de vosotras, ratas.

—¡Dispara, Nav, no dudes! —gritó Aldian, mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero lo único que conseguía era que la hoja del cuchillo penetrase más en su carne.

—No… no puedo… —la especialista bajó el tridente.

—Maldita sea Nav. ¡Teniente! ¡Test…! Agh —un golpe en la rodilla la hizo callar, por la expresión de dolor en su rostro y el _crack_ que habían oído, debía habérsela roto.

—No he dicho que pudieras hablar.

—Que te den… —consiguió escupir Aldian.

—Ya veo que no sabes mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡Aaaaah!

Le había propinado otro fuerte golpe en la misma rodilla, de no estar sujetándola se habría caído al suelo; lágrimas involuntarias cayeron por las mejillas de Aldian.

—¡Zorra! —le increpó Navara, volvía a alzar a Dark Thorn, sus manos temblaban.

—Hazlo, Nav…

Nanoha y Fate miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer, no se decidían a atacar pues temían lastimar más a Aldian, pero eran conscientes de que cuánto más tardaran en tomar una decisión, más se aproximaban los compañeros de aquella soldado y puede que otros grupos que hubiese cerca. Se sentían realmente impotentes en aquella situación; cualquier gesto de iniciar un hechizo podría significar el fin de la vida de la sargento mayor.

—Ya no queda mucho para que lleguen mis amigos —les dijo divertida la soldado, parecía disfrutar con todo aquello.

—_Nav, dispara, no importa lo que me pase, si esperáis a que nos alcance ese grupo será el final… Prefiero morir a tus manos que…_

_—¡Cállate, Ald! Y prepárate para levantar un escudo resistente, le voy a dar con todo lo que tengo._

La sargento sonrió al tiempo que concentraba su poder mágico. Nanoha y Fate retrocedieron unos pasos, listas para lo que pudiera pasar. Navara aferró con decisión a Dark Thorn y los ojos ambarinos brillaron.

—Parece que te has decidido —la soldado pretendía ser sarcástica, pero un ligero temblor en su voz delató su miedo—. ¿Estás segura? —Movió el cuchillo agrandando la herida en el cuello de Aldian.

—Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho —mustió fría y duramente Navara.

—¡Ella morirá!

—No… Dark Thorn… ¡Black Ice!

—Black Storm.

Una luz negra envolvió el cuerpo de Navara, ni Fate ni Nanoha habían visto aquel ataque hasta ahora; antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Navara se abalanzó sobre la soldado que retenía a Aldian, de las puntas de su tridente salieron disparados miles de cristales de hielo oscuro que impactaron sobre la soldado sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a pestañear, soltó un bronco grito, como si cientos de agujas penetrasen su piel; finalmente su cuerpo cayó al suelo desmadejado. Navara tomó en sus brazos a Aldian, evitando que se lastimara más la pierna herida.

—Gracias —mustió la sargento.

—De nada —sonrió Navara—. Ahora debemos…

—Bájame, Nav.

—¿Qué? Tenemos que irnos de aquí, el enemigo está apunto de llegar.

—Navara tiene razón —dijo Nanoha.

—Lo sé, pero con la rodilla así no puedo seguir. Tenéis que dejarme aquí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de la especialista—. Puedes intentar volar al menos.

—Apenas si me puedo mover.

—Yo te llevaré.

—No digas tonterías, Nav, sabes también como yo que sólo sería una carga y un estorbo para la misión. No, me quedaré aquí y me encargaré de los soldados que os sigan.

—Pero…

—No hay "peros". Es lo que hay que hacer.

—Aldian, si esos soldados llevan Esquirlas… —apuntó Fate.

—Lo sé, señora. No os preocupéis, aún guardo alguna que otra sorpresa —sonrió en un intento de quitarle gravedad a la situación—. Vamos, Nav, déjame ahí, en la puerta de esa sala.

—Es… Está bien —con los ojos al filo de las lágrimas, Navara depositó a la sargento dónde le había indicado, apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta. Fate le tendió su báculo, quiso decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—_Fate-chan… Aldian va… va a…_

—_Sí, va a darnos una oportunidad de seguir. _

_—Pero…_

_—Lo sé, pero es su decisión, no podemos hacer nada _—incluso su voz mental sonó quebrada.

—Vamos, iros ya —les instó Aldian.

—Suerte, sargento —se despidió Fate—. Haremos que esto no sea en vano.

—Aldian… Buena suerte… —Nanoha no sabía qué más decir y, como Navara, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

—Nos vemos luego, Ald —mustió la especialista.

—Seguro. Ey, Nav, ten cuidado con ese piloto de caza, ¿eh? Es un fanfarrón.

—Descuida.

—Y deja de hacer trampas a los dados o no volveré a jugar contigo.

—Sí… —Navara apartó la mirada, apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

—Pateadle el culo a ese Prodiac.

Fue lo último que les dijo antes de aferrar con fuerza su báculo y fijar su mirada en el corredor que dejaban a sus espaldas. Las tres echaron a correr, no miraron atrás porque sabían que si lo hacían volverían a por la sargento, pero no podían hacerlo, por mucho que les doliese aquella decisión, no tenían más remedio que seguir adelante dejándola allí; todo soldado, todo mago de combate sabe que en el campo de batalla siempre baila con la muerte.

—Ya sólo estamos tú y yo, Bright Eye.

—Yes, master.

—Lamento que ya no podemos seguir divirtiéndonos juntos.

—Don´t worry, master. It has been a great time.

—Gracias, Bright Eye. Bien, preparémonos, ya puedo oírles acercándose. Vamos a recibirlos cómo merecen.

—Yes, master, this one will be our great moment.

Nanoha, Fate y Navara alcanzaban las escaleras del patio interior, cuando escucharon la fuerte explosión que se propagó por todo el corredor tras ellas. Por un instante miraron hacia atrás, una columna de llamas ardía extendiéndose lentamente por el pasillo, sin embargo el techo se calló unos metros más adelante del fuego, bloqueando su visión. No dijeron nada, pues las palabras sobraban, el deseo de venganza prendía chispa de nuevo en sus corazones, no dejarían que el sacrificio de Aldian fuese en vano y cayese en el olvido.

Comenzaron a subir por aquella vieja escalera que crujía bajo su peso. Mas la ascensión no iba a resultarles fácil, desde algún punto por encima de ellas empezaron a dispararles, tuvieron que refugiarse en la rotonda de la segunda planta, mientras localizaban a los tiradores. Sin embargo, los disparos cesaron unos minutos después.

—_Hemos pensado que no os vendría mal una mano._

—_Sikes._

_—El mismo, teniente. Estamos en el tercer nivel, desde aquí todo parece despejado, seguramente Ledri y sus chicos siguen montando jaleo por la planta baja y la explosión de hace un momento les habrá inquietado bastante. Es probable que no encontremos más enemigos hasta la quinta planta. Este sitio es muy grande y dudo que tengan los suficientes hombres para cubrirlo entero, sobre todo con la que se está montando fuera._

_—¿Se sabe cómo va todo allí? —_le preguntó Fate.

—_Caótico —_rió Nalo—. _El Capitán se comunicó con el cabo hace un rato, nuestra gente ha reducido a chatarra la mayoría de sus cañones y algunos enemigos intentan huir hacia la zona exterior de la ciudad, no saben que no podrán cruzar la barrera. Sin embargo, aún quedan numerosos soldados dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias y están vendiendo cara su piel. Capturar a su comandante sin duda les hará perder los ánimos._

_—Muy bien, entonces sigamos y acabemos con esto._

_—Esa es la filosofía, señora._

Tras cortar la comunicación volvieron a la escalera y continuaron hacia la última planta. Tuvieron que volver a detenerse antes de alcanzar el último tramo de peldaños, varios soldados enemigos las esperaban al final de éstas, los subfusiles apuntando al único lugar por el que podían pasar.

—_Parece que no nos lo pondrán fácil_ —les llegó la voz de Sikes, seguramente el grupo del cabo había topado con el mismo problema que ellas.

—Me pregunto ¿qué haréis ahora, magos de la TSAB? —Les habló una voz desconocida que parecía provenir de algún sistema de megafonía—. Habéis llegado muy lejos, pero ¿podréis pasar esta última puerta? ¿Estáis dispuestos a hacer más sacrificios para alcanzarme?

—Prodiac —musitó Fate, Nanoha y Navara asintieron a su lado; aquel no podía ser otro que el comandante enemigo, que de alguna forma sabía dónde se encontraban en aquel momento.

—En cualquier caso, esas escaleras serán vuestra tumba.

Las tres se miraron alarmadas y entonces oyeron cómo varios objetos metálicos caían golpeando los escalones en su dirección. _Click, click, click…_

—¡Corred! —gritó Fate y las tres se lanzaron escaleras abajo en un intento de huir de la muerte que caía hacia ellas; si aquellas granadas tenían incrustadas Esquirlas sería su final.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Nota de la Autora: **Ha costado pero ya está aquí la actualización (lo mismo algunos me queréis matar por ese final xD). Este capítulo se me había atascado cosa mala, pero por fin está hecho ^^. Esperemos que el siguiente no tarde tanto ;)


	12. Cuenta atrás

**Capítulo 12º.- Cuenta atrás**

—¿Alguna noticia de los equipos XIV y XII? —inquirió Chrono a sus operadores. Los sensores y cámaras de varias naves, incluidos los de la _Asura_, habían detectado la explosión producida dentro del edificio que era el cuartel general del enemigo.

—No, intentamos conectar por radio con ellos, pero hay mucho ruido e interferencias —contestó Amy.

—Seguid intentándolo.

—Sí, señor.

—Fate, Nanoha… espero que estéis bien —susurró para sí—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el exterior?

—Nuestras fuerzas controlan la situación, parte del enemigo intenta huir o buscar refugio en los alrededores desde donde seguir atacando a distancia.

—¿Y las unidades enviadas a las otras bases?

—La Capitán Yagami ha informado de que todas las bases designadas han sido tomadas y las Esquirlas selladas y aseguradas. Hemos sufrido algunas bajas, pero la mayoría de nuestra gente lo ha logrado.

—Bien. Seguid alerta.

—¿Chrono? —su mujer se volvió a mirarlo un segundo por el tono grave de su voz.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

El fogonazo las cegó durante varios segundos, al tiempo que la honda expansiva les hacía caer varios tramos de escalera; un instante antes de que las grandas explotaran Fate se había abalanzado sobre Nanoha para cubrirla con su cuerpo, Bardiche y Raising Heart habían alzado sendas barreras, pero eso no impidió que cayeran rebotando contra los escalones, al parecer alguno de los explosivos contenía una Esquirla que había hecho flaquear sus defensas.

—¡Fate-chan!

—Ugh… —la Enforcer abrió los ojos, estaba tendida de espaldas en el suelo, Nanoha se inclinaba sobre ella con expresión angustiada y sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda.

—Baka… —suspiró la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Fue un impulso —se incorporó sentándose, una nube de humo y polvo flotaba sobre ellas, el tomar aire le provocó un ataque de tos, Nanoha la sostuvo por los hombros.

—Tú espalda… —mustió Nanoha al ver la capa blanca desgarrada y manchada de sangre en varios puntos.

—Apenas me duele —mintió, no quería preocuparla más—. ¿Y Navara?

—Estoy aquí. —La voz de la especialista les llegó de unos metros más abajo—. Estoy bien, sólo tengo un golpe en la cabeza, en cuanto todo deje de darme vueltas me reuniré con vosotras ahí arriba, sólo dadme un minuto.

—¿Y tú, Nanoha, estás herida?

—Sólo unos golpes y cortes, parece que te llevaste la peor parte… No tenías que haberlo hecho.

Fate alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, ante el peligro su único pensamiento había sido proteger a Nanoha, ni siquiera dudó un instante y sabía que volvería a hacerlo.

—Gomen, la próxima vez dejaré que me protejas tú y estaremos en paz.

—Baka… —repitió otra vez Nanoha, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa—. Voy a contactar con Sikes, no sabemos nada de él y de su grupo.

—Bien. —Fate se levantó y miró alrededor, había poca luz, muchas de las lámparas que jalonaban las paredes habían desaparecido. Al menos debían haber caído casi una planta, ya que se encontraban en uno de los recodos de las escaleras. El dolor en la espalda parecía remitir algo, aunque podía sentir perfectamente las heridas que tenía en ella.

Nanoha estableció una breve conversación con el cabo, su grupo había perdido a Jenn, la explosión de una de las granadas la había alcanzado de lleno con la mala suerte de ser una de las que contenía Esquirlas; el propio Sikes, Vassan y Nalo tenían pequeñas heridas, pero seguían en pie. Navara se reunió con ellas, por la cara de la especialista escurría un reguero de sangre que bajaba desde un corte en su frente, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban, parecía más determinada que nunca a volver al ataque. Entre los seis idearon una estrategia para poder tomar la sala de mando del enemigo, esta vez deberían confiar en la suerte, porque para librarse de los guardias en lo alto de la escalera sólo podían recurrir a la magia.

—_¿Listos?_ —preguntó Fate.

—_Sí, señora._

_—¡Vamos!_

Volvieron a subir por lo que quedaba de escalera, volando cuando era necesario para no caer al vacío o los pisos inferiores. Nanoha iba delante, ella se encargaría del ataque frontal, mientras Fate y Navara la cubrían desde la retaguardia; esta vez no le darían tiempo al enemigo para pensar o responder. Nanoha se detuvo varios metros antes de alcanzar el final de la escalera, pudo sentir más que ver cómo los soldados de arriba, que ahora contaban con una mejor visión debido a los tramos de peldaños desaparecidos con las explosiones, la apuntaban con sus armas, Navara y Fate levantaron barreras a su alrededor y esperaron.

—Raising Heart esta vez no nos contendremos —a su mente vino el rostro de Aldian y de todos aquellos que habían perdido su vida en aquel lugar—. ¡Divine Buster!

Su ataque ascendió hacia el piso superior arrasando lo poco de escalera que quedaba en pie y llevándose parte del suelo y el techo de la quinta planta, los soldados que fueron alcanzados ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para ser conscientes de lo que se les venía encima antes de caer heridos e inconscientes, afortunadamente ninguna de sus armas hizo explosión.

—Ahora es nuestro turno —dijo Navara, mientras aferraba con fuerza a Dark Thorn.

—Bardiche, Sonic Forme.

—Sonic Drive.

—Dark Thorn.

—Sonic Move.

Ambas se lanzaron hacia arriba a una endiablada velocidad, cruzaron el corredor que les llevaría a la sala de control, cuya puerta ya podían ver; varios soldados venían a su encuentro, mas sus manos temblaban sobre las armas que asían, sus disparos eran erráticos y apenas si suponían una amenaza. Fate y Navara se abalanzaron sobre ellos, golpeándoles con sus dispositivos y dejándolos fuera de combate. Ya no había nada entre ellas y aquella última puerta tras la que Prodiac aguardaba.

—¡Arc Saber!

La magia de Fate redujo a escombros la puerta y parte de la pared, al otro lado de la sala ocurrió lo mismo y el grupo de Sikes entró allí, mientras que ellas hacían otro tanto desde su posición, Nanoha ya a su lado. La sala de mando era una gran habitación circular, el suelo y el techo parecían estar hechos de alguna clase de grueso cristal, por lo que daba la sensación de que uno se encontraba flotando allí arriba, varias mesas de control jalonaban la estancia y junto a ellas, de pies y apuntándolas con armas de diferentes calibres había unos treinta soldados. En medio de todo aquello, alzándose en el centro mismo de la sala estaba Prodiac, el mismo hombre de la cicatriz que habían visto en la foto, mas su pelo era ahora cano y su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas; les miraba sin ningún miedo.

—Os felicito por vuestra perseverancia, magos de la TSAB —la voz de Prodiac era hueca, sin inflexiones, como si careciera de cualquier tipo de emoción—. He de reconocer que sois tenaces. Pero parece que el juego se acaba aquí. Os superamos en número y por muy rápidos que seáis no podríais hacer frente a todos mis hombres. Además, debéis de notarlas, ¿verdad? Las Esquirlas que hay en esta sala —una sonrisa maliciosa ensanchó su rostro, primer gesto que dejaba ver.

Los magos se miraron entre sí, era cierto, desde que habían entrado en aquel lugar habían sentido la pulsación insistente de las Esquirlas, no es que sólo estuvieran en algunas de las armas con que les apuntaban, sino que parecían estar en toda la estancia, tal vez ocultas en las consolas de las mesas de control. Usar la magia allí y tener un error de cálculo sería fatal.

—Puede que ahora seamos menos, pero en unos momentos nuestros compañeros estarán aquí y seréis vosotros los que no tendréis escapatoria —dijo Fate.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que queramos escapar? No, en este día todos nosotros —hizo un gesto abarcando a sus hombres— nos convertiremos en mártires, seremos la razón para que nuestro pueblo siga luchando. Llevaremos a cabo nuestra Gloriosa Hora.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Nanoha—. ¿Por qué les guías hacia la muerte de esta manera?

—Porque este es un mundo sin esperanza, este es un mundo de muertos y fantasmas.

—No es verdad, hay gente aquí que todavía tiene esperanzas —dijo Fate.

—¿Y qué puede saber una soldado de la TSAB de este mundo y de sus gentes? Acaso crees que por pasar unas horas aquí ya lo sabes todo sobre nosotros. No, ¡no sabéis nada! Areuda no es más que una tumba. Es mejor morir luchando, golpeando a aquellos que nunca hicieron nada por nosotros, salvo mirar para otro lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué camináis de esa manera hacia el suicidio? ¿Por qué dejáis que el odio os ciegue? ¡¿Por qué seguís a un hombre como él?! —Nanoha gritó su pregunta a aquellos que les apuntaban.

—Prodiac nos ha dado una razón para vivir y morir con honor —contestó uno de ellos.

—No hay nada por lo que luchar en este mundo, es mejor ganar la gloria contra otros que convertirnos en esos carroñeros que asaltan los caminos —dijo otro de los soldados. Y en los ojos de todos ellos brillaba la luz del fanatismo, nada les haría cambiar de opinión, pero aún así necesitaban intentarlo.

—¿Y por qué no luchar por sobrevivir, por levantar este mundo? —inquirió Fate.

—Es que no lo has oído, muchacha, Areuda es un mundo muerto, nunca jamás volverá a ser lo que era y ya no nos queda fuerza para abandonarlo y empezar en otro lugar —contestó Prodiac.

—Pero la habéis tenido para atacarnos. Luchas para morir matando. Lo que dices no tiene sentido —dijo la Enforcer.

—¿_Sentido_? ¿Hablas de _sentido_? Te diré lo que no tiene _sentido_; no lo tiene una guerra que se llevó cientos de miles de vidas, que arrasó países y no trajo más que miseria, no lo tiene aplicar el conocimiento al desarrollo de las armas, no lo tiene ser testigos pasivos de la destrucción de todo un mundo, no lo tiene una vida vacía donde todo cuanto amabas se ha perdido para siempre. —La voz de Prodiac delataba finalmente sus emociones, sus ojos brillaban y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Culpáis a la TSAB, pero fuisteis vosotros los que decidieron usar las Esquirlas en sus armas, fuisteis vosotros los que comenzaron su propia guerra. Para vosotros somos aquellos con los que descargar vuestra culpabilidad, una excusa con la que justificar vuestra propia vergüenza. ¿No es así, Prodiac? ¿No eras tú un ingeniero antes de la guerra? ¿No fue tuya tal vez la idea de utilizar las Esquirlas para la guerra, cuando ni siquiera sabíais con qué estabais jugando? —señaló duramente Fate.

—¡Basta! ¡Maldita cría insolente! No sabes nada, ¡nada! —Prodiac parecía perder su aplomo inicial por momentos—. Nunca quise que mis investigaciones se usaran para lo que se usaron, no fue mi intención que los dirigentes de mi propio país se aprovecharan de todo cuanto mi equipo y yo descubrimos sobre las Esquirlas. Jamás fuimos conscientes del poder que les estábamos dando hasta que declararon la guerra a Gifelen y entonces ya nada pudo parar la desgracia que se cernía sobre este mundo.

"Y sin embargo, en el cielo había unos ojos que nos observaban, que podían haber intervenido evitando que la guerra arrasará Areuda, pero no lo hicieron, ni siquiera intentaron salvar las vidas de los civiles atrapados en el conflicto, simplemente siguieron observando y luego se fueron, dejándonos para morir en el olvido.

"¡Pues no será así!, moriremos vengándonos de aquellos que prefirieron ignorar nuestro dolor y sufrimiento; nos llevaremos a tantos perros de la TSAB como podamos y aquellos que nos sobrevivan seguirán nuestros pasos, porque para ellos, como para nosotros, no hay mañana al que mirar. Es el fin.

Prodiac hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres, éste asintió y pulsó algún botón en su consola de control.

"La cuenta atrás ha comenzado. La autodestrucción comenzará en dos minutos. Repito. La autodestrucción comenzará dentro de dos minutos", anunció una voz metálica, luces rojas intermitentes iluminaron la sala, mientras por megafonía oían el descuento de los segundos.

—¡Está loco! —espetó Nalo—. Con la cantidad de Esquirlas que hay aquí la explosión será enorme…

—Sí —sonrió oscuro Prodiac—, Artasan quedará reducida a ruinas, cenizas y polvo.

—Tenemos que avisar a los que están fuera —apuntó Navara.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —terció Nanoha, que en aquel momento comunicaba telepáticamente la situación a las unidades en el exterior.

—Todavía podemos salir de aquí —dijo Sikes—. Las naves podrán teleportarnos en cuanto retiren la barrera. Si estos malditos locos quieren morir, que lo hagan.

—No podrán hacerlo —negó Fate—. Teleportarnos puede hacer que las Esquirlas reaccionen antes de tiempo y eso sería mucho peor.

—¿Entonces vamos a morir aquí? —mustió Navara.

—No. Sellaremos las Esquirlas. Nanoha.

—Sí.

—Oh, ¿creéis que tendréis tiempo para hacerlo? ¿O que os lo vamos a permitir?

Los hombres de Prodiac avanzaron un paso, listos para comenzar a dispararles.

—_Sikes, tú y los demás ocuparos de entretenerlos, Nanoha y yo sellaremos las Esquirlas con Bardiche y Raising Heart._

—_Sí, señora. Estamos listos._

—_Adelante._

Mientras Nanoha y Fate se elevaban por encima del suelo y comenzaban su labor de sellado, el resto de magos se lanzó en un ataque físico, utilizando la magia sólo para protegerse de las balas convencionales. Y cuándo más la necesitaban, recibieron una ayuda inesperada, Ledri y su equipo aparecieron en la sala, los cuatro parecían bastante vapuleados, pero se unieron al ataque de sus compañeros. Moviéndose con velocidad y agilidad entre los enemigos, fueron derribándolos uno a uno, sin embargo, algunas balas con Esquirlas consiguieron alcanzarles; Vassan cayó con ambas piernas heridas, aunque siguió defendiéndose con la ayuda de Yuan, Mara fue abatida de un tiro certero en la cabeza, el brazo izquierdo de Sikes le colgaba inútil a un costado, la sangre chorreando desde el hombro a la punta de los dedos, Navara había sido herida en una pierna, pero seguía luchando ignorando el dolor. Y mientras Prodiac lo observaba todo, parapetado tras su puesto de mando parecía disfrutar con el infierno que había desatado, una risa enloquecida escapó de sus labios.

Nanoha y Fate apenas eran conscientes del caos que se desataba a su alrededor centradas en localizar y sellar las Esquirlas, era algo que podían hacer con relativa velocidad, pero de vez en cuando se veían obligadas a evadir alguna ráfaga de fuego enemigo. Concentrada en el sellado de varios fragmentos, la Enforcer no vio al soldado que la apuntaba detrás suyo y disparaba en su dirección.

—Sonic Move.

Pero no había sido la voz de Bardiche, sino la de otro dispositivo. Fate sintió cómo un peso caía sobre su espalda, se volvió para ver el cuerpo de Nalo resbalar hasta el suelo, el veterano se había interpuesto entre ella y las balas que lo habían alcanzado en varios puntos del abdomen, la sangre manaba abundantemente de las heridas.

—Lo… siento… señora… parece que no… podré ayudaros… más…

Un último estertor sacudió el cuerpo de Nalo antes de que sus ojos se vidriaran en una mirada prendida en la nada. Por unos segundos Fate no pudo reaccionar, la vista fija en el cuerpo del veterano que había salvado su vida a cambio de la suya.

—¡Aaaaah! —el gritó de rabia brotó de lo más profundo de su ser y por un momento olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió hacia el enemigo que les había disparado ignorando las balas que lograron rozar su piel y lo golpeó con fuerza con Bardiche en su forma de gran espada, el soldado salió despedido varios metros, se estampó contra una pared de cristal y quedó tendido en el suelo, de dónde no volvió a levantarse.

—_Fate-chan, tenemos que seguir, no nos queda mucho tiempo. _—La voz de Nanoha la trajo de vuelta a la razón y prosiguió con el sellado, de sus ojos caían lágrimas inconscientes.

"Queda un minuto para la autodestrucción".

El tiempo se les agotaba y aún podían sentir bastantes Esquirlas. No iban a lograrlo, Nanoha estaba segura de ello, jamás podrían sellarlas todas antes de que los explosivos detonaran, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes a un lugar desde el que la teleportación fuese más segura. Y entonces la vio, la cúpula que era el techo de aquella estancia; ascendió hasta ella, no había nada en los cristales que la formaban, ni la más leve señal de Esquirlas. Una idea cobró forma en su mente.

—_Fate-chan, todos, escuchad. Vamos a salir de aquí, de otra manera la explosión nos alcanzará. Los que podáis volar ayudad a los demás, voy a reventar el techo. Saldremos por ahí._

—_¿Estás segura, Nanoha? Es arriesgado._

—_Lo sé, pero aquí arriba no hay Esquirlas. Es nuestra única oportunidad._

—_De acuerdo._

—_Lanza tus fuegos artificiales, teniente —_le llegó la voz de Vassan, aunque malherido aún seguía consciente.

—¡Están pensando en huir! ¡No se lo permitáis! —gritó Prodiac, había abandonado el lugar en el que se parapetaba y ahora él también empuñaba una de aquellas pistolas apuntando a la espalda de Nanoha, que ya preparaba su Divine Buster.

—¡No te lo permitiré!

Fate se lanzó contra el líder enemigo, sus movimientos acelerados le permitieron alcanzarle antes de que éste apretara el gatillo, le desarmó de un golpe y le noqueó con otro, se lo llevarían vivo, no permitiría que se convirtiese en un mártir y pagaría por sus crímenes, por las vidas que por su causa se habían perdido, tanto amigas como enemigas.

"Treinta segundos para la autodestrucción".

Todos se esforzaron en proteger a Nanoha, levantaron barreras a su alrededor y encararon a los enemigos que aún quedaban en pie en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Divine…!

"Veinte segundos para la autodestrucción".

—¡…Buster!

Una lluvia tintineante de miles de fragmentos de cristal brillante cayó sobre la sala y las barreras impidieron que los magos resultasen heridos por ellos.

"Diez segundos para la autodestrucción".

—¡Vamos! —gritó Nanoha, pero no hacía falta, ya todos salían volando hacia el cielo nocturno que se abría sobre ellos, la barrera ya no estaba, los magos aéreos llevaban a los que no podían volar y a los que estaban malheridos; Fate cargaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de Prodiac.

—¡La especialista Navara a cualquiera de las naves, necesitamos que nos saquen de aquí ya! —repitió el mensaje varias veces por la radio hasta que varias luces blancas les envolvieron para transportarlos a un lugar seguro.

Y mientras, la cuenta atrás llegó a cero, una enorme explosión hizo saltar por los aires el edificio dónde Prodiac había establecido su cuartel general, las Esquirlas no selladas amplificaron el poder de la deflagración, sacudiendo y devastando las ruinas de la antigua ciudad, una gran nube de polvo rojo se elevó en el cielo, como si fuese la sangre derramada de la vieja capital, que se convirtió en la tumba sin nombre de aquellos que decidieron seguir a su líder y de los que habían ido a luchar contra ellos y perdieron la vida allí.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Nota de la Autora:** Acción y más acción, creo que es el capítulo que más acción y discursos tiene xD (y eso que no ha salido muy largo). Al final Nanoha pudo salvar el día haciendo volar algo por los aires xD. Bueno, creo que os imagináis que ya queda poquito para que termine este ffic (un capítulo y un epílogo, como mucho).

Y gracias por las reviews, sobre todo a las "anónimas" que no puedo contestar ;)


	13. Vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 13º.- Vuelta a casa**

El sonido ensordecedor de la explosión aún golpeaba sus oídos cuando aparecieron en la sala de teleportación del _Ice Breaker XV_; todos cayeron en diferentes posturas, los heridos dejaron escapar quejidos de dolor al chocar contra el suelo. Los operadores de la sala llamaron rápidamente al personal médico de la nave, para que viniera a hacerse cargo de aquellos que presentaban mayor gravedad; ni Navara ni Vassan eran capaces de ponerse en pie, aunque Yuan trataba ya de aliviar los dolores que las balas con Esquirlas alojadas en sus piernas les producían.

Fate y Nanoha se levantaron, el cuerpo inconsciente de Prodiac yacía en el suelo ahí donde la Enforcer lo había dejado caer sin ningún tipo de miramiento; un par de soldados aparecieron en ese momento para esposarlo y llevárselo de allí, por el momento lo encerrarían en las celdas de la bodega.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda, Fate? —le preguntó Nanoha.

—No te voy a mentir, duele —el golpe de la aparatosa teleportación no había hecho más que incrementar el dolor que sentía.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a la enfermería. Raising Heart, mode release —la barrier jacket fue sustituida por el uniforme de campo con el que había bajado al planeta—. ¿No liberas la tuya? —preguntó mientras se encaminaban a la enfermería por los corredores de la nave, donde la tripulación iba de un lado a otro velozmente cumpliendo las órdenes que se les habían encomendado.

—Mmm… me da miedo.

—¿Miedo? —la miró entre preocupada y confusa.

—Sí, creo que si cambió la barrier jacket, en el momento en que la camiseta me toque la espalda voy a ver las estrellas, prefiero esperar y hacerlo en la enfermería, allí al menos podrán darme algo para el dolor. Y si me desmayo seguro que estoy en una camilla.

—No bromees con eso. Venga, démonos prisa entonces.

Nanoha, con sus heridas menores ya tratadas, aguardaba en el pasillo frente a la enfermería a que terminasen de hacerle las curas a Fate; abrió una ventana de comunicación con el _Asura_, sabía que Chrono estaría muy ocupado con la evaluación de los recientes acontecimientos y el resultado de la batalla, así que a quién llamó fue a Hayate, además, quería asegurarse de que la dueña del Libro del Cielo Nocturno y sus guardianes se encontraban bien.

—Ah, Nanoha-chan, me alegro de verte —dijo la castaña nada más establecerse la comunicación—. Por un momento temimos que esa explosión os hubiese alcanzado.

—Estuvo cerca.

—¿Y Fate-chan?

—Sufrió algunas heridas en la espalda, ahora mismo la están atendiendo. No es nada grave.

—Uff —oyó suspirar a su amiga—. Es un alivio. ¿Nanoha? —inquirió Hayate al ver la expresión angustiada de su cara.

—Hemos perdido a algunos amigos allí abajo —contestó la pelirroja sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos—. Algunos dieron su vida a cambio de las nuestras… Es difícil de asimilar.

—Lo siento, Nanoha, ojalá hubiésemos podido ir a ayudaros.

—Mmm… Está bien Hayate-chan, vosotros también habéis tenido lo vuestro. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien. Las bases que tomamos no contaban con una guardia muy numerosa, aunque nos pusieron las cosas complicadas; fue frustrante no poder usar la magia libremente, había demasiadas Esquirlas allí como para reducir Areuda a la nada si cometíamos el más mínimo error. Afortunadamente, el estilo belka viene bien para situaciones como ésta, donde el cuerpo a cuerpo es tan decisivo. Signum, Vita y Zafira fueron los que llevaron el mayor peso del liderazgo en la batalla, Shamal y yo nos limitamos a apoyarlos desde el aire.

—Con todo, no debió resultar fácil.

—No, también perdimos a algunos hombres y otros resultaron heridos, pero al final, conseguimos evitar un daño mayor. Eso es lo que importa.

—Sí.

—Nanoha… —en ese momento una segunda ventana de comunicación se abrió frente a ella.

—Chrono-kun.

—Necesito pedirte un favor. Quiero que Prodiac sea trasladado al _Asura_, podrías decírselo a Fate, que ella se encargue.

—Pero Fate-chan está herida. Nada grave —se apresuró a decir al ver cómo el rostro de Chrono palidecía.

—Entonces me comunicaré con Demy para que otro de sus hombres…

—Está bien, Chrono, yo me encargo.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha se sorprendió al encontrársela frente a ella, no la había visto salir de la enfermería, vestía ya el uniforme de campo y traía en la mano la guerrera, por lo que podían verse varias vendas y gasas cubriendo sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Te encuentras bien para ello? —inquirió Chrono.

—Sí.

—Fate-chan, lograrás que Nanoha-chan se enfade contigo —bromeó Hayate.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le dijo la rubia a la Instructora que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

—De acuerdo, pero en cuanto regreses del _Asura_ no te vas a mover del cuarto.

—No es un mal castigo, ¿eh?, Fate-chan.

—Ehem… —carraspeó Chrono—. Avisaré al capitán para que prepare el traslado.

—Bien. Nos vemos ahora —la ventana de Chrono se cerró.

—Bueno, chicas, yo también os dejo, tengo que empezar a escribir un largo informe sobre todo esto —dijo Hayate.

—Ugh… Nosotras también tendremos que hacerlo —se lamentó Nanoha.

—Siempre puedes pedirle a Fate-chan que escriba el tuyo mientras está convaleciente, seguro que se te ocurre _algo_ para agradecérselo cuando sus heridas estén curadas —comentó la castaña divertida guiñándoles un ojo.

—¡Hayate! —exclamaron ambas con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Jaja, no es mi culpa que penséis mal. En fin, nos vemos.

La comunicación se cortó y Nanoha y Fate se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra durante unos segundos.

—Estamos de vuelta —dijo la Enforcer al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja.

—Sí, estamos de vuelta —y Nanoha besó la palma de su mano.

El regreso victorioso a las astronaves tuvo un sabor agridulce para todos ellos, habían ganado, derrotado al enemigo, pero también era verdad que habían perdido allí a camaradas y amigos, era el amargo precio que toda guerra se cobra. Prodiac fue confinado en una de las celdas del _Asura_, sería interrogado en la Oficina Principal para llegar al fondo de sus motivaciones y conocer más sobre su relación con las Esquirlas y el conflicto que había asolado Areuda. Un par de cruceros, aquellos cuya tripulación había sufrido menos bajas, se quedaron orbitando sobre el planeta para asegurar que ninguna nave enemiga lo abandonaba con intención de cobrar venganza. En tierra no había quedado ni un solo mago, aunque se aseguraron de que la población civil que tuvieron que teleportar de la capital se encontraba todo lo bien que podía estar en aquel lugar.

—¿Ya está? ¿Nos vamos y les dejamos así? —Echada en su litera, Fate recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con su hermano cuando fue a entregar a Prodiac.

—Entiendo lo que dices…

—Chrono, esta gente mal vive en ese mundo devastado, es verdad que la TSAB no tuvo nada que ver con la guerra que lo asoló hace años, pero ahora no podemos ignorar la situación en la que se encuentran. Además, no sabemos si habrá más Esquirlas allí abajo. Yéndonos así siento que de alguna forma le damos la razón a las palabras de Prodiac.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —sonrió Chrono—. Por eso he solicitado una reunión con los altos mandos para tratar sobre la situación de Areuda, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que la Administración tome responsabilidad sobre este mundo. Tal vez podamos aplacar el odio de su gente y si no, al menos darles la ayuda que necesitan. Y, como has dicho, el tema de las Esquirlas no está cerrado, siguen siendo una peligrosa Lost Logia cuya fuente casi podemos determinar que es Areuda. Procuraremos que no vuelvan a caer en el olvido.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, onii-chan.

—¡Fate! —las mejillas del almirante se ruborizaron, sobre todo al escuchar la risa de su hermana.

Después de aquella conversación, la Enforcer había vuelto al _Ice Breaker_, donde Nanoha la había literalmente obligado a quedarse en cama para que las heridas de su espalda terminasen de sanar, ya que uno de los médicos de abordo le recomendó que descansara para ello, puesto que algunos de los cortes habían sido bastante profundos; tenía que reconocer que a veces, cuando hacía determinados movimientos sentía molestias. Y por eso se encontraba ahora en su cuarto sin prácticamente nada que hacer, estaban de camino a casa, así que ahora sí podían tomarse las cosas con calma.

Se giró al oír la puerta abrirse, era Nanoha, la pelirroja volvía de su guardia, al no haber sufrido ninguna herida de gravedad, su incorporación al trabajo en la nave fue inmediato, a penas si pudo descansar un día completo antes de volver a tener guardias asignadas, no es que fuera el trabajo más agotador del mundo, pero Fate sabía lo mucho que se aburría en aquellos turnos.

—Creía que estarías escribiendo tu informe —comentó la pelirroja sentándose en el borde la cama y exhalando un largo suspiro.

—No me apetecía mucho ponerme con él todavía.

—¿Tú vagueando? —sonrió divertida.

—Hm.

—Creo que me apunto —se tumbó junto a ella, utilizando su pecho de almohada.

—Se te va a arrugar el uniforme —señaló pasando un brazo por su espalda.

—Podré vivir con ello. He estado en la enfermería.

—¿Cómo están?

—Bien. Navara y Vassan saldrán pronto, aunque tendrán que usar muletas unos días. Me han dicho que mañana vayamos al hangar de cazas.

—¿Tienes idea de para qué?

—La tripulación va a oficiar una especie de despedida a los amigos caídos, ya que no se pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos, dicen que es lo menos que pueden hacer.

—Entiendo —Fate se percató de la sombra que apagaba el brillo de los de Nanoha—. ¿Cómo estás tú? —tomó su mano en la suya.

—Creo que aún no he terminado de asimilar toro lo ocurrido, nunca hasta ahora había visto morir a tanta gente… Y pensar que tú has pasado por esto tantas veces —se abrazó más a ella—. Pero habrá valido la pena si con esto hemos salvado otras vidas y al final el Bureau se hace cargo de la situación en Areuda.

—Confío en que Chrono les convencerá.

—Aun así, cuando cierro los ojos todavía veo sus rostros…

—Acabará pasando —depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Nanoha retomó la palabra.

—Al final tenías razón.

—¿En qué?

—Cuando dijiste la primera vez que estuvimos en esta nave que este caso tampoco resultaría fácil, no, habiendo Lost Logia de por medio. Al final ha resultado tan dramático como otras veces, quizás más.

—Ojalá no hubiese tenido razón. Pero —dijo palmeándole suavemente el hombro— no pensemos más en ello, es hora de mirar hacia delante, la vida sigue y en unos días estaremos de vuelta en Uminari con nuestros amigos, volveremos a clase y tendremos que aguantar las bromas de Arisa y Hayate. Aunque espero que Arisa y Suzuka nos hayan cogido buenas notas, va a ser duro ponerse al día después de tantas semanas.

—Bastante —torció el gesto Nanoha—. Al menos los exámenes aún están lejos.

—Sabes —una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios—, estaba pensando que será suficiente con que Arisa y Suzuka nos dejen sus notas, no hará falta que se queden con nosotras para explicárnoslas.

—Si nos quedamos solas no sé por qué dudo que vayamos a avanzar mucho trabajo. —Las risas de ambas llenaron el cuarto.

Al día siguiente toda la tripulación del destructor interdimensional _Ice Breaker XV_ se encontraba reunida en el hangar de cazas, todos vestían sus uniformes de gala y escuchaban en respetuoso silencio las palabras de su capitán, que había comenzado su discurso nombrado a todos y cada uno de sus hombres que habían muerto en Areuda.

—Ninguno de ellos dudó en arriesgar su vida por defender aquello en lo que creía, por mantener su honor como soldados y miembros de la TSAB, por proteger el futuro de los peligros que las Lost Logias traen consigo. Lucharon con arrojo y valentía, muchos dieron sus vidas a cambio de salvar la de otro compañero, por eso digo, todos ellos nacieron hombres y murieron siendo héroes. Honraremos sus memorias y recordaremos sus nombres.

"Que los caídos en Areuda descansen en paz, que su espíritu encuentre la senda brillante que les habrá de llevar a un lugar mejor.

—¡Que descansen en paz! —repitieron todos como una sola voz.

Demy se cuadró y saludó marcialmente, gesto que fue repetido por todos los presentes. Nanoha y Fate sintieron en aquel momento la verdadera unión que existía entre los hombres y mujeres de aquella nave, la pérdida de aquellos compañeros era un peso que todos compartían, una pena que todos sentían y que juntos acabarían superando.

Días más tarde, la flotilla arribaba al espacio-puerto de la Oficina Principal, todos fueron recibidos entre muestras de respeto y orgullo, un cálida bienvenida que les decía que por fin estaban de vuelta. Todos los soldados que habían participado en la batalla de Areuda fueron recompensados con varios días de permiso y algunos incluso fueron promocionados un o dos rangos por sus logros en el combate; tal fue el caso de Sikes, que ascendió a Sargento, de Vassan, que fue nombrado especialista y de Ledri y Navara, que ganaron ambos sus galones de cabo. Nalo, Mara y Aldian fueron ascendidos tres rangos cada uno a título póstumo en reconocimiento a su muerte en acto de servicio. Y Nanoha fue promocionada a teniente primera.

Fate, Nanoha y Hayate pasaron un día más en la Oficina Principal antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa; tenían que presentar sus informes a sus mandos y además, las dos primeras querían despedirse de los amigos hechos a bordo del destructor y con los que tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo habían vivido. Estaban reunidos en uno de los patios internos del complejo, todos parecían recuperados por fin de sus heridas y se les veía expectantes por comenzar aquellos ansiados días de permiso.

—Creo que volveré a Mid-Childa, pasaré unos días en casa o a mi madre le dará algo si llega a enterarse por otros de que me hirieron en esta misión —les contó Navara, la maga del tridente podía andar prácticamente sin cojear ya.

—Mmm… yo había pensado en dedicarle más tiempo al Shadow Falcon, tal vez podría terminarlo antes de volver a salir —comentó Vassan pensativo, apoyado en sus muletas.

—¿En serio piensas pasar tu permiso en el _Ice Breaker_? —preguntó divertido Ledri.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera sacar el caza del hangar y trasladarlo así como así —se defendió el joven.

—¿Y tú, Ledri? —preguntó Fate.

—Pienso irme a un buen hotel que conozco en uno de los Mundos Administrados, me voy a tomar unas más que merecidas vacaciones.

—Yo pienso hacer lo mismo —sonrió Sikes—. No voy a volver a pisar la nave hasta que sea necesario.

—¿Y qué haréis vosotras? —inquirió Navara.

Fate y Nanoha intercambiaron una mirada y contestaron al unísono.

—Ir a clase y estudiar.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que los soldados rompieron a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

—Es verdad, aún sois estudiantes —señaló Sikes divertido—. Con todo lo que ha pasado y lo que os hemos visto a hacer, se nos había olvidado lo jóvenes que sois.

Las mejillas de ambas se sonrojaron.

—Así que nada de vacaciones para vosotras, ¿eh? —comentó Ledri.

—Eso parece —suspiró Nanoha.

—¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Fate-chan! —Hayate las llamaba desde uno de los extremos del patio.

—Creo que tenéis que iros ya —apuntó Sikes—. Ha sido un honor servir bajo vuestro mando. Espero que alguna vez volvamos a coincidir.

—Os echaremos de menos en la nave, sobre todo vuestra forma de parar peleas entre la tripulación —bromeó Ledri.

—Ya sabes, Testarossa, cuando termine de reparar ese viejo caza tendrás que dejar que te de una vuelta.

—Cuenta con ello, Vassan.

—Y teniente, nunca había conocido a nadie a quién le gustase tanto hacer volar cosas.

—Ah… —Nanoha sonrió avergonzada.

—He aprendido mucho luchando a vuestro lado —les dijo Navara—, como ha dicho Sikes, ha sido uno honor servir bajo el mando de dos de las Ases de Ases.

—Para nosotras también ha sido un honor luchar con vosotros.

—Fate-chan habla por las dos. Os echaremos de menos. Ojalá volvamos a encontrarnos en el futuro.

Tras el intercambio de buenos deseos y otras palabras de despedida, Nanoha y Fate se reunieron con Hayate, antes de introducirse en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la espacio-puerto, se giraron para saludar con la mano y una sonrisa a los amigos a los que decían adiós, deseando de todo corazón que las cosas les fueran bien, que volviesen sanos y salvos de las misiones que el destino les deparara.

—Por fin volvemos a casa —dijo Hayate al subir en el crucero que las llevaría hasta la Tierra, donde sus guardianes ya la esperaban.

—Sí —asintió Nanoha.

—Estaba pensando que si llegamos a una hora razonable, podrías invitarnos a una de esas deliciosas tartas que hacéis en el Midoriya —sugirió Hayate.

—No es mala idea, ¿ne, Fate-chan?

—Me parece genial.

Las tres rieron, las Esquirlas y lo que habían vivido en Areuda poco a poco empezaba a formar parte de sus recuerdos, aunque ninguna olvidaría jamás los rostros de aquellos que habían muerto por defender sus vidas y la paz del Mar Dimensional.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era una cálida tarde de mediados de primavera, Nanoha y Fate estaban en casa de la segunda, terminándose de poner al día con las notas y apuntes que sus amigas habían cogido por ellas. La vuelta a clase resultó ser dura, habían perdido muchos días de clase y además habían tenido que aguantar toda una serie de extraños rumores que se propagaron sobre las causas de la ausencia de ambas, hasta oyeron uno sobre que se habían fugado juntas de casa para irse a vivir al extranjero. Al final, tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de que no conseguirían eliminar del todo aquellas habladurías, al menos las más extravagantes y absurdas dejaron de contarse.

Nanoha recordaba aquellos primeros días tras su regreso como una más que agradable vuelta a la rutina, lejos de todo el horror del que había sido testigo y participe; a veces no podía evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era por haber nacido en un lugar como aquel.

En cuanto a Fate, una de las primeras cosas que había hecho nada más volver había sido llamar a Caro y Elio, los dos niños que estaban bajo su responsabilidad y con los que siempre hablaba antes y después de aquellas misiones; era un forma de recordarse que todo lo que tenía que hacer valía la pena, sus sonrisas siempre le devolvían los ánimos y la determinación para seguir adelante por el camino que había escogido.

—Aaaah, estoy agotada —dijo Nanoha estirándose—, las letras comienzan a juntárseme.

—Ya no nos queda mucho —la ánimo Fate.

—Lo sé, pero podríamos estar haciendo algo más divertido…

—No con mi madre y Arf a punto de volver a casa en cualquier momento, luego lo paso muy mal si tengo que andar explicándome.

—Nyahaha —rió la pelirroja—, está bien. Pero la próxima vez que estemos a solas no te dejaré escapar con tanta facilidad.

Como toda respuesta, las mejillas de Fate se ruborizaron notablemente. Una ventana de comunicación se abrió sobre ellas, sobresaltándolas un poco.

—Hola, Chorno —saludó Fate al aceptar la llamada.

—Hola, Fate, Nanoha. Tengo noticias para vosotras.

—¿Sobre Areuda? —inquirió la Enforcer con cierto tono de ansiedad en la voz.

—Así es. Al final se ha tomado un decisión, Areuda pasará a ser uno de los Mundos Administrados, el Bureau enviará varias unidades para ayudar a la población y comenzar con la reconstrucción de algunas ciudades, al parecer todavía quedan zonas habitables en el planeta donde las condiciones para la vida de la gente serán mejores. Al tiempo, se buscarán y sellarán todas las Esquirlas o fragmentos de Esquirlas que se encuentren allí.

—Es una buena noticia —sonrió Nanoha.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá con Prodiac?

—Será encarcelado en una de las prisiones de la TSAB, tiene muchos crímenes por los que pagar.

—¿Llegasteis a sacar algo más de él sobre sus motivos?

—No mucho más de lo que os contó a vosotras. Creo que Prodiac se cegó con sus propias mentiras y excusas para no seguir culpándose por la guerra que asoló su tierra y de la que debía sentirse terriblemente culpable, pues lo que si nos ha dicho es que él fue uno de los principales ingenieros a cargo de la investigación sobre las Esquirlas, unos cristales que encontraron por primera vez en unas antiguas ruinas de su país natal. No ha podido aclararnos quiénes las crearon ni cuál era su propósito original, porque ni ellos mismos lograron descubrirlo; todo apunta a que en Areuda existió una civilización anterior que desapareció por alguna causa desconocida. Quizás las Esquirlas tuvieron algo que ver.

"En fin, con esto, el Caso de las Esquirlas queda cerrado. Os agradezco de nuevo la gran ayuda que habéis prestado.

—No tienes por qué darlas, Chrono, también es nuestro trabajo —sonrió Fate.

—Así es —abundó Nanoha.

—Está bien. Bueno, veo que andáis liadas con cosas de clase…

—No nos lo recuerdes —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Será mejor que os deje seguir. Saluda a oka-san de mi parte, Fate.

—Lo haré y tú dale recuerdos nuestros a Amy.

—Nos vemos.

—Ja ne, Chrono.

Cuando la ventana de comunicación se cerró, Nanoha y Fate se miraron entre sí, sonriéndose.

—Ahora sí que todo ha terminado —dijo Nanoha.

—Sí. Espero que la gente que conocimos en Areuda, Lua y los suyos, lleguen a ver el comienzo de una nueva era para su tierra.

—Estoy segura de que lo harán, como le dijiste a Prodiac, aún queda gente con esperanza en aquel lugar. Esta vez seguirán el camino correcto para volver a levantar su mundo.

— **FIN —**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Nota de la Autora: **Y se acabó ^^, sé que estos dos últimos capítulos carecen de acción alguna, pero siempre me ha gustado terminar las historias así, con un o dos capítulos (o un epílogo) dónde se vea qué es de los personajes y un poco cómo vuelven de su "odisea". Además, siempre queda alguna cosilla por rematar ;)

Finalmente, agradecer a todos los que habéis llegado hasta el final y a aquellos que habéis dejado vuestras reviews ^^, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia, yo he disfrutado escribiéndola, aunque algún capítulo se me atragantó, y sobre todo probando un poco la ci-fi, aunque sea mezclada con la magia ;)


End file.
